


Nodi

by Eloriee, Grace75, Graffias



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Derek ci mette un po' ma alla fine capisce, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03B, Stiles danneggiato, Stiles ha un tatuaggio, linguaggio un po' colorito, ma anche Derek non scherza niente, ma con happy ending, ma nulla di troppo grafico, per tutti i cuori di panna come me, un paio di riferimenti a sangue ed attacchi di panico
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:59:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 36,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/pseuds/Eloriee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace75/pseuds/Grace75, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graffias/pseuds/Graffias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles non sta bene. Dopo lo scontro drammatico con la Nogitsune, è ovvio che i danni che si porta addosso sono seri, anche se lui fa di tutto per minimizzare e continua a sostenere che sia “tutto okay”. Scott è preoccupatissimo, ma dopo aver fallito su tutta la linea si arrende all’idea di chiedere aiuto a qualcun altro. E chi, meglio di Derek, potrebbe riuscire ad avvicinare una persona che sta combattendo contro i sensi di colpa e con l’idea di aver causato morte e distruzione? Derek, dal canto suo, sta cercando di scendere a patti con il suo isolamento, con la sua solitudine. L’improvvisa vicinanza fra due persone così danneggiate porterà a un confronto profondo e spesso doloroso, in cui fare i conti con il proprio passato e con il proprio presente sarà la strada giusta per guardare avanti. Se poi, nel frattempo, Stiles acquisirà un tatuaggio magico che reagisce al tocco di Derek, è giusto un bonus, no?</p>
<p>Collaborazione a tre: <b>Grace</b> (il testo), <b>Graffias</b> (fanmix, booklet e relative grafiche) e <b>Eloriee</b> (fanart).</p>
<p>Questa storia partecipa alla Seconda Edizione del <a href="http://teenwolf-bbi.livejournal.com/">Teen Wolf Big Bang Italia</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eloriee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/gifts), [Graffias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graffias/gifts), [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/gifts).



> Questa storia l’avrò anche scritta io, ma senza le mie compagne di viaggio non sono mica così sicura che sarebbe arrivata a conclusione.  
> E così non mi limito a ringraziare le artiste che hanno lavorato per arricchire la mia storia di immagini, suoni e grafiche, ma a loro dedico ogni parola che compone questo mammuth di una storia. La cosa in assoluto più lunga che io abbia mai scritto.  
> A [Eloriee](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/), che mi ha ascoltata mentre buttavo là idee a casaccio e mi ha spinta con tutto il suo entusiasmo a riordinare le idee per costruire una storia degna di questo nome. Che l’ha studiata con me, l’ha betata, rivista, rivoltata come un calzino. Che mi ha tenuta per mano ogni volta che mi sono incastrata, che mi ha incoraggiata quando scrivevo 100 parole al giorno o 3000, che è partita con l’idea di disegnarmi “una cosina” e alla fine si è sparata una montagna di fanart, a volte più di una per ogni capitolo. Grazie, mia Darling adorata, “Nodi” resterà sempre la _tua_ storia.  
>  A [Graffias](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Graffias/), che ha scelto la mia storia a scatola chiusa e dopo cinque minuti dal primo scambio di mail è partita con un'energia trascinante e ha messo insieme un fanmix stupendo. Che mi ha sopportata quando l’ho fatta impazzire perché “quella canzone lì, esattamente in quel punto lì, non mi convince fino in fondo” (Santa subito...). Perché non si è accontentata del fanmix e ha lavorato insieme a Eloriee per una delle immagini servite anche per la copertina e il booklet *_* . Perchè mi ha dato il suggerimento perfetto per il titolo e perché alla fine si è anche sparata la rilettura finale, visto che io sono psicotica e anche un po’ maniaca del controllo. È stato davvero un piacere lavorare con te, “Nodi” è anche tua!  
> Da ultimo a [Nykyo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/), che si è convinta che avrebbe amato questa storia senza averne letta nemmeno una riga, che mi ha incoraggiata e ha creduto nel fatto che sarei riuscita a finirla. Grazie, Ny, spero davvero che alla fine ti piacerà!
> 
> Come già detto, questa è una collaborazione a 3:  
> [Graffias](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Graffias/) si è occupata del [fanmix](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5344502/chapters/12340652).  
> [Eloriee](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/) si è occupata delle [fanart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5389874/chapters/12449543) (questa pagina verrà aggiornata mano a mano, in concomitanza con la pubblicazione dei nuovi capitoli).

Derek osserva Scott e Deaton con un pizzico di curiosità. Gli hanno chiesto di raggiungerli alla clinica ed è evidente che si tratta di qualcosa di importante, solo che Deaton, essendo Deaton, non è diretto e lineare nemmeno quando ordina una pizza e Scott sembra non sapere da che parte cominciare.  
Il veterinario rivolge al ragazzo un’occhiata di incoraggiamento e gli posa una mano sul braccio. L’effetto è immediato. Scott prende un respiro profondo, poi si lancia in una delle sue spiegazioni parecchio confusionarie, ma tanto oneste. Derek un po’ lo invidia: quando Scott decide di dire la verità, lo fa senza mezze misure, con una sincerità disarmante. Derek non fa nessuna fatica ad ammettere che sarà anche un ragazzino inesperto, eppure ha un potenziale davvero enorme.  
«Insomma, Stiles è Stiles, è un bugiardo patologico quando si tratta di ammettere che sta male. Continua a rispondere quel cavolo di “tutto okay” a chiunque gli chieda qualcosa, ma non può essere tutto okay! È Stiles! E quello che è successo… non sono passate neanche due settimane! E poi ha raccontato una cosa a Malia… Lo sapevamo benissimo che si ricorda cosa ha fatto la Nogitsune mentre era nel suo corpo, però il peggio è che ha detto a Malia che in quel momento uccidere gli era piaciuto, che si era sentito potente, invincibile. E poi…» Scott si interrompe, è lampante che proseguire non è facile. «Tu non l’hai visto. Quando… quando l’Oni mi ha ferito. Quella _cosa_ lo faceva giocare con la spada. Gli faceva tamburellare le dita sull’impugnatura mentre _sorrideva_ … gli ha fatto spingere la lama e la rigirava mentre mi spiegava che non dovevo fidarmi di una volpe, perché mi avrebbe fregato… Gli ha fatto fare cose orribili, cose che Stiles… e se le ricorda, una per una! Non può essere tutto okay…» Lo sguardo di Scott è distrutto. «È Stiles!»  
Scott lo ripete in maniera ossessiva, come se fosse sufficiente a farsi capire. Il problema è che ha ragione. Derek non può fare a meno di sussultare alle ultime parole. Non è mai riuscito a cancellarsi dalla mente la sensazione devastante degli artigli che si conficcano nel torace di Boyd, e lui non deve fare i conti con l’idea di essersi divertito. Stiles, da quello che gli ha appena raccontato Scott, ha nel cervello il ricordo di aver affondato una katana nel suo migliore amico e che gli sia piaciuto farlo.  
«Derek.» La voce di Deaton lo scuote dai suoi pensieri. «Potresti provare a parlargli tu. Forse Stiles sarebbe disposto ad ascoltarti.»  
Derek inarca le sopracciglia e sul viso gli si disegna la solita smorfia un filo sprezzante. «Con tutti gli amici che ha nel tuo branco», ribatte all’indirizzo di Scott, cercando con forza di non mandare giù amaro quando pronuncia quel _tuo_ , «perché non chiedi a qualcun altro di parlarci?»  
Scott perde la pazienza, a dimostrazione che dietro quell’aria da bravo ragazzo c’è davvero un Lupo Alpha. «A qualcun altro? E a chi dovrei chiedere, secondo te?» replica con un’occhiataccia torva. «Kira e Lydia ripetono che devo fidarmi di quello che dice Stiles. Sii onesto: nei miei panni tu ci crederesti?»  
Derek non può fare a meno di scuotere la testa.  
«Ecco, appunto», continua Scott. «Malia ha le sue brave difficoltà con concetti come il senso di colpa quando riguardano lei, figurati con gli altri. Isaac e Chris sono dall’altra parte del mondo, non che sarebbero serviti a qualcosa: almeno con Isaac non è che corresse buon sangue.»  
Che è l’eufemismo del secolo, visto che, per quello che ricorda Derek, Stiles gli avrebbe volentieri cavato gli occhi per giocarci a biglie, al povero Isaac, a causa della sua amicizia con Scott.  
«Ci sarebbe la madre di Kira, certo» prosegue lui senza accorgersi del momento di distrazione di Derek. «Solo che Noshiko sarà anche un’esperta di demoni giapponesi, però di Stiles non sa niente! Chi diavolo altro mi resta?» Scott è partito per la tangente, tanto vale non interromperlo e lasciarlo finire. «Cosa dovrei fare, coinvolgere suo padre? Non so tu, ma io il coraggio di andare dallo Sceriffo a spiegargli perché sono preoccupato per Stiles non ce l’ho!»  
Scott non ha torto davvero. Con che cuore si può andare da un uomo che ha visto il suo unico figlio in balia di una creatura spaventosa e parlargli di trauma da senso di colpa? Il che non cambia di una virgola la situazione. «D’accordo, ho capito, non hai altre opzioni…»  
«Non hai capito un bel niente!» tuona Scott, interrompendolo in malo modo. «Ce l’ho eccome un’altra possibilità, che oltretutto è quella più sensata: tu!»  
Derek si sentirebbe anche lusingato, non fosse che secondo lui è il suggerimento più stupido che abbia mai sentito. «Perché mai Stiles dovrebbe dar retta a me? Io… non credo di essere la persona giusta.»  
Deaton gli rivolge un’occhiata significativa, che Derek non ha nessuna voglia di interpretare. La verità è che teme di sapere perfettamente perché abbia pensato a lui per provare a far ragionare Stiles. Pur non avendone mai parlato con chiarezza, Derek è convinto che la faccenda di Kate faccia parte di quelle cose che il veterinario sa ed è meglio non indagare sul come o sul perché.  
Così Derek preferisce incrociare lo sguardo di Scott e il dolore, la preoccupazione che ci vede riflessi gli strizzano lo stomaco. Con un piccolo sforzo lascia trasparire comprensione, empatia. Derek sta imparando piano piano che non è un dramma condividere le emozioni. Il fatto che si tratti di Scott e che per lui condividere le emozioni sia naturale quanto respirare, beh, aiuta.  
Scott chiude gli occhi e risponde in un sussurro. «Ci abbiamo provato tutti e non è servito a niente.» Sembra aver bisogno di farsi forza per proseguire, poi lo guarda dritto in faccia, con ogni briciola di coraggio che ha. «Le poche volte che qualcuno di noi cerca di andare al di là di quel maledetto “tutto okay”, Stiles si trincera dietro il fatto che nessuno può capire. Poi cambia discorso e se cerchi di insistere, se ne va. E allora…» L’espressione di Scott si fa riluttante, quasi sfumata di vergogna. «Allora abbiamo pensato che magari con te potrebbe parlare, dopo… dopo quello che è successo con Boyd.»  
Derek sussulta visibilmente e non riesce a trattenere l’ombra cupa che gli oscura il viso. E bravo il maledetto Emissario. È riuscito a imbeccare Scott senza raccontargli niente di Kate. E ora il ragazzo ha uno sguardo da cucciolo adorante, come se Derek fosse il depositario di chissà quale verità. «Se Stiles non ne vuole parlare con i suoi amici, non lo farà mai con me. Non si fida e non si è mai fidato, non mi sopporta, non mi ascolta. Io e Stiles non siamo amici.» Anche se non lo ammetterebbe ad alta voce nemmeno sotto tortura, pronunciare quell’ultima frase gli ha fatto molto più male del previsto.  
Scott gli rivolge uno sguardo a metà fra il sorpreso e l’incredulo. «Derek… Stiles ti somiglia più di quanto tu possa immaginare. Siete due paranoici che non si fidano di nessuno, siete sospettosi, guardinghi e scettici nei confronti di chiunque, ma non l’uno dell’altro. È che ci avete messo un sacco di tempo a superare le vostre riserve.»  
Derek inarca un sopracciglio con un pizzico di condiscendenza. «Lo sai benissimo che parlare con le persone non è il mio forte. E pensi davvero che possa aiutarlo a convivere con il suo senso di colpa? Io?»  
Deaton lo fulmina con un’occhiataccia e apre la bocca, di sicuro per rincarare la dose. Scott lo batte sul tempo. «Finiscila, Derek, la stai mettendo giù dura per principio. Non ti sto chiedendo di fare lo psicologo per Stiles, vorrei soltanto che provassi a parlarci. Gli serve qualcuno che riesca ad abbattere le sue difese il tanto che basta per fargli capire che non è solo, tutto qui. E forse un po’ glielo devi: indipendentemente da quello che pensi tu, Stiles a te ci tiene.»  
Derek non riesce a fare a meno di ricordare ogni occasione in cui Stiles si è messo di mezzo per salvargli il culo. E non sono poche. L’unica cosa che lo riscuote dall’idea di ripercorrerle tutte è la voce di Scott. È a malapena un soffio di frase, per la quale Scott sembra provare rimorso prima ancora di averla finita, senza che questo gli impedisca di pronunciarla lo stesso. «A parti invertite, Stiles non si farebbe pregare.»  
E questo è il motivo per cui Scott McCall è un Alpha Naturale. Se deve manipolarti, lo fa senza remore. Eppure lo fa nel modo _giusto_ , come se te lo dicesse in maniera esplicita che ti sta manipolando, per lasciare a te la scelta di cedere oppure no. Derek non è mai stato tanto grato di non essere nei panni di Scott.  
«A che ora finite la scuola domani?»  
Ed ecco il motivo numero 2 per cui Scott è un Alpha Naturale: non sogghigna, non esulta per averla avuta vinta. Gli scocca un sorriso pieno di gratitudine e gli stringe una spalla con un gesto così familiare, così fraterno che Derek prova per un istante l’impulso di scoprire la gola e lasciare che il suo Alpha lo lecchi in segno di apprezzamento. Si trattiene unicamente perché una vocina malevola che somiglia in maniera drammatica a quella di Kate gli ricorda che Scott non è il suo Alpha, che lui non è parte di un branco e che il suo destino non è né la prima, né la seconda lettera dell’alfabeto greco. È l’ultima.  
«Meglio dopodomani: finiamo alle tre, però abbiamo una lezione di recupero fino alle quattro e quando usciremo la maggior parte della gente se ne sarà già andata da un pezzo.»  
Derek annuisce senza dire altro e si avvia verso la porta, già pentito di aver ceduto alle richieste. E cosa diavolo può inventarsi per parlare con quel povero disgraziato?

  
Derek si fa ridere da solo, appoggiato alla jeep di Stiles come lo stalker che lo accusano sempre di essere. La sovraesposizione a questo branco di ragazzini ha riportato in superficie un po’ di quell’ironia che ha sempre avuto e che, negli ultimi anni, si era trasformata in un sarcasmo cupo e abrasivo. Se si fa trovare appoggiato alla sua macchina con il solito giubbotto di pelle e la faccia scura dei momenti migliori, Stiles non saprà resistere a fare una battutaccia, ne è sicuro. E di solito se Stiles cominciare a parlare è difficile farlo smettere. In questo caso, si tratta soltanto di guidare la conversazione nella direzione giusta. Forse un ricatto a base di cibo potrebbe essere un ulteriore incentivo. Derek sta rimuginando, più per cercare di auto-convincersi che per ripassare quella sottospecie di piano che ha in mente, quando la sua preda arriva nel parcheggio. Lo riconosce prima ancora di vederlo: il suono della voce e soprattutto l’odore, che in realtà è più una stratificazione di Stiles, Scott, Sceriffo e branco.  
«Oh, no. No, no, NO. No al cubo, Lupo Musone. Tu, qui, in quel modo? Sento puzza di fregatura lontano un chilometro.»  
Stiles si avvicina a grandi passi, sembra pronto a piantargli l’indice già teso fra le costole e ha la sua solita smorfietta a metà fra lo sbruffone, il sarcastico e il nerd iper-sicuro di sé. Derek ci mette un millisecondo a vedere al di là della facciata. Quell’ombra in fondo agli occhi e quel sentore pungente di amarezza, appena accennato eppure percepibile se uno sa cosa cercare, sono indizi più che sufficienti.  
«Avanti, sputa il rospo», lo incalza Stiles mentre armeggia con la tasca dello zaino in cerca delle chiavi.  
Derek lo osserva per una manciata di secondi e i pensieri gli vanno in panne. Gesù, com’è che doveva cominciare? Lo guarda con aria persa, e di bocca gli esce un mezzo balbettio inutile. «Stiles, io… ecco, io… cioè, pensavo che…» Bravo, Hale, ottimo lavoro, ti sei trasformato in Isaac pre-morso. Complimenti.  
Qualche divinità dal senso dell’umorismo discutibile dev’essere lì a godersi lo spettacolo, perché Stiles si fa serio di colpo e gli posa una mano sulla spalla. «Che succede, amico? Qualunque cosa sia, lo sai che puoi parlarne con me.»  
Derek ha una folgorazione improvvisa. Si fa un po’ schifo da solo, ma non può lasciarsi sfuggire quell’occasione d’oro. «No, non è… lascia perdere, di sicuro hai da fare. È che…»  
Stiles, che in genere è fiducioso quanto un complottista con manie di persecuzione, abbocca come un luccio. «Cosa? No, no. Non ho niente da fare, figurati. Sono libero, completamente, più libero di me non c’è nessuno, sono il re degli studenti liberi da impegni», butta fuori senza prendere nemmeno un respiro. «Forza, salta su, ci vuole un gelato formato diabete. O un metro cubo di patatine. Cammina, offro io», conclude, come se quella potesse essere la mossa vincente.  
Alla fine Derek aveva ragione, il fattore-cibo era davvero la leva giusta. Dio, quanto si sente una merda… «Forse due chiacchiere mi faranno bene», mugugna, dando l’impressione che pronunciare quella frase gli procuri del male fisico. Che peraltro è l’assoluta verità.  
Un minuto dopo Derek sta guardando fuori dal finestrino mentre Stiles guida verso uno dei mille postacci che frequenta quando è in vena di porcherie ipercaloriche. La musica in sottofondo non copre il chiacchiericcio ininterrotto, anche se Derek lo registra a malapena. È troppo impegnato a cercare un approccio che non lo faccia sembrare matto, depresso o l’imbroglione che è. E deve anche sbrigarsi, perché Stiles sta parcheggiando e dalle porte a vetri del locale si vede che all’interno non c’è quasi nessuno. Derek incrocia le dita, scende dalla macchina e si avvia verso l’ingresso.

«Gesù, Derek, parlare con te è peggio che giocare all’Allegro Chirurgo. Mi ci vuole una pinza del 12 per cavarti le parole di bocca!»  
Stiles sembra spazientito, nonostante in realtà stiano chiacchierando da una decina di minuti. Derek, dal canto suo, si è ritrovato a dire molto più di quello che avrebbe voluto. Di certo più di quello che sperava di sentire da Stiles.  
«Ad ogni modo, hai avuto notizie da Chris?»  
Derek scuote la testa. L’argomento Isaac è uno dei tanti punti dolenti che eviterebbe volentieri, non che le altre opzioni siano meglio. «Isaac mi ha mandato un messaggio. Dice che è contento e che il branco in Francia lo ha accolto bene. Dice di salutarvi. E che gli mancate.»  
Bugiardo. Quello che c’era scritto in quella mail era più sulla linea di «mi mancate e più di ogni cosa mi manca il mio Alpha. Tutti e due i miei Alpha.» Derek si è sentito così inadeguato, così in debito nei confronti di quel povero ragazzino perso, che ha dovuto chiudere la schermata e farsi violenza per non vomitare.  
«Bugiardo.»  
Derek si riscuote al volo, agghiacciato per un attimo all’idea che Stiles gli abbia letto nel pensiero.  
«Non fare quella faccia, non c’è bisogno di essere un Lupo Mannaro con il rilevatore di balle incorporato. Pensi che Isaac non parli con Scott? Gli manchi da morire, lo sappiamo bene.»  
Derek deglutisce a vuoto. «Ho sbagliato sotto ogni punto di vista con lui. Con lui e con... _gli altri_. E con Scott, con Peter, con Cora.»  
Stiles gli rivolge uno sguardo stralunato. Derek lo sa che parole di quel genere sono merce rara per lui.  
«Lo sai qual è l’unica cosa buona, in tutto questo disastro? Lo status di Alpha.»  
Stiles è colto così di sorpresa che il filtro cervello-bocca gli funziona ancora meno del solito. «Ma se non sei più un Alpha!» esclama un attimo prima di spalancare gli occhi, come se avesse appena usato una parolaccia terribile davanti a una prima elementare in gita scolastica.  
Derek non gli risparmia un sorrisetto complice. «Esatto. Aver perso quel ruolo è la cosa migliore che potesse capitarmi. Non era il mio destino, non sono stato addestrato a diventare Alpha e non avevo la più pallida idea di quello che stavo facendo. Sono cresciuto con la convinzione che avrei sempre potuto appoggiarmi al consiglio, all’autorità di qualcun altro. Almeno fino a…» Derek non riesce a finire la frase. Non importa, tanto lo sa che Stiles ha capito lo stesso. «…e poi all’improvviso mi sono trovato a dover prendere decisioni, ad avere io quella maledetta autorità, senza avere nessuno di cui fidarmi, senza un supporto.» Derek abbassa lo sguardo e giocherella con gli avanzi di patatine nel piatto. «E ho sbagliato. Ho fatto così tanti errori che, se non fosse tragico, sarebbe ridicolo. E per colpa di quegli errori… per colpa _mia_ … altre persone sono morte. Altri hanno sofferto. E io ho perso tutto di nuovo.»  
Stiles sembra una statua di cera. L’unico dettaglio che tradisce la sua immensa umanità è il velo umido che gli appanna gli occhi.  
Derek non ha idea di dove trovare la forza per proseguire, solo che ormai non ha senso interrompersi lì dov’è arrivato. «Ci sono giorni in cui il peso… _quel_ peso è insopportabile. Eppure l’unica cosa da fare, la cosa giusta, è andare avanti. Non è facile, però in qualche modo si può fare.»  
Stiles non ha emesso un singolo suono per l’intera durata di quel monologo massacrante. Derek non si è mai sentito così vulnerabile in vita sua, soprattutto perché Stiles ha appena assottigliato lo sguardo. Ha il cuore che batte a mille e in quel cervello instancabile sta di sicuro facendo due più due.  
«Derek?»  
In quell’unica parola c’è dentro il mondo. Un’accusa, un’implorazione, un urlo disperato. Derek si è impantanato e non sa più come venirne fuori, anche perché, nel tentativo di offrire a Stiles un appiglio per uscire dalle sabbie mobili, Derek ci è caduto dentro fino al collo. Non va fiero di quello che gli esce di bocca, ma ormai ha perso il controllo sulla situazione.  
«Non… non buttare quello che hai. Io non posso… per te è diverso… hai ancora tanto dalla tua. Hai un padre, amici, hai… hai tanto…»  
Derek non riesce a trattenere il lampo di invidia che gli taglia lo stomaco a metà. Stiles, che sa essere davvero imprevedibile quando vuole, invece di mandarlo a farsi fottere gli afferra una mano e la stringe con tutta la forza che ha. Gli tremano le labbra e, a giudicare dal ritmo sempre più furioso dei suoi battiti, mantenere il controllo gli sta costando una fortuna. Alla fine prende un respiro profondo, chiude gli occhi e butta fuori l’aria come se fosse veleno da spurgare.  
«Scott è uno stronzo», sibila in maniera del tutto incongruente. «Forza, usciamo di qui.»  
Derek si ritrova nel parcheggio semi-deserto senza aver capito quello che è successo. Stiles lo sta guardando a braccia incrociate e forse si sta aspettando qualcosa. A quel punto Derek è davvero in tilt. E ora?  
«Dimmi che almeno hai avuto il buon gusto di non rifilarmi una pila di cazzate», sibila Stiles con un’espressione furiosa. «Dimmi che stai male davvero, perché così posso limitarmi a essere inferocito con te e evito di disprezzarti dal più profondo del cuore.»

Derek non si azzarda nemmeno a ribattere, si limita a infilare una mano nella tasca interna del giubbotto di pelle. Quando gli mostra il contenuto, Stiles sbianca. Okay, se Derek voleva dare a intendere di non essere una persona inquietante doveva fare di meglio. Sul palmo ci sono tre oggetti. Un orecchino di Erica, il portachiavi di Boyd e il tesserino di scuola di Isaac. Un ricordo per ognuno dei suoi cuccioli. Uno per ogni persona che, in qualche modo, ha perso.  
Stiles li osserva per un momento, poi sospira rassegnato. «Oh, al diavolo, sei messo anche peggio di me», commenta con un sorriso forzato che non gli illumina gli occhi. «Ti ha convinto Scott, vero?»  
«E Deaton», aggiunge Derek, mentre rimette via quei piccoli cimeli patetici con una delicatezza fuori personaggio per lui. «E prima che tu ti imbestialisca con loro, lo hanno fatto perché ti vogliono bene e sono preoccupati per te.»  
Stiles si irrigidisce, cento a uno che Derek ha detto la cosa sbagliata. «Basta con questa storia! Sono stufo! Stufo, stufo e arcistufo di farmi trattare da bambino incosciente che va controllato a vista! “Oh, siamo preoccupati per te, Stiles! No, se dici che stai bene non ci fidiamo, Stiles!”», prosegue con una vocina in falsetto che gronda sarcasmo.  
«Vuoi fargliene una colpa?» lo interrompe Derek. «Peraltro, hanno ragione. Non stai bene.»  
Stiles avvampa. «Fottiti, Derek! Piantatela di starmi addosso come una mandria di baby sitter isteriche, se dico che è tutto okay è così e basta! Cosa cazzo vuoi saperne tu?»  
Derek gli chiede scusa mentalmente e, prima di perdere il coraggio, ribatte in un soffio: «Vuoi che ti spieghi cosa ne so di sentire il sangue di un innocente che ti scorre fra le dita? Cosa ne so di una famiglia che non esiste più per colpa mia?» Ha la voce ridotta a un sussurro, ma non è arrabbiato con Stiles. È che è tutto molto, troppo difficile da affrontare con le parole. Il parcheggio ormai è quasi buio e il freddo comincia a insinuarsi anche sotto i vestiti.  
La rabbia di Stiles sembra un palloncino bucato: si sgonfia pian piano e lui abbassa gli occhi. Non gli chiede scusa, tanto non ce n’è bisogno. La sua faccia è uno specchio di quello che si agita dentro di lui. Si avvolge le braccia attorno al torace e si siede sul cofano della Jeep con le gambe rannicchiate. Trascorre un’eternità prima che gli esca di bocca un altro suono. «Passa, prima o poi?»  
Derek non ha intenzione di mentirgli. Quel ragazzino complicato e danneggiato non lo merita. «Con il tempo diventa… _gestibile_. Te l’ho detto, si impara ad andare avanti, nonostante tutto. Si impara a funzionare lo stesso. Però, se vuoi sapere se passa…» si concede un sospiro rassegnato, prima di concludere. «Mi dispiace, allora la risposta è no.»  
Derek se ne sbatte di tutto il resto e gli stringe una mano sulla spalla quando Stiles si lascia sfuggire un gemito.  
«Gli incubi non sono mai spariti», mormora Stiles, quasi fra sé. «E il problema non è neanche quello.» Alza gli occhi e, quando incrocia lo sguardo di Derek, la sua espressione è devastata. «Mi è capitato di nuovo un paio di volte di svegliarmi e di non sapere dove fossi, di non ricordarmi come ci ero arrivato. Mio padre e gli altri non fanno altro che ripetermi che ho sempre sofferto di sonnambulismo, fin da bambino, e che non mi devo preoccupare e che è tutto a posto… come diavolo faccio a fidarmi? Non c’è nessuno che riesca a capire, nessuno. E più cercano di rassicurarmi e più mi sento…» Stiles si interrompe e millanta un mezzo ghigno che non convince nessuno. Probabilmente nemmeno lui. «Dio, quanto sono melodrammatico, ci credi? Mi sento _solo_.» Annega quella parola di ironia, pur essendo la realtà nuda e cruda. Stiles si sente solo e quella cosa lo sta pian piano consumando. «E ho paura. Come faccio a essere sicuro che sia finita? Come fanno a esserne sicuri _gli altri_? Ho paura, Derek», ripete con un tono di voce tanto sconfitto che a Derek si stringe il cuore. «Ho così tanta paura che mi sento soffocare e non c’è nessuno che può aiutarmi.»  
Buon Dio, come ha fatto a sopravvivere fino a ora, in queste condizioni? Derek vorrebbe prendersi a schiaffi per non essere intervenuto prima. Vorrebbe prendere a schiaffi pure Scott, malgrado sappia benissimo che non è colpa sua. E vorrebbe rifilare un paio di sberloni anche a Stiles per il male che si sta facendo per conto suo, anche se non è quella la priorità.  
«Pensi di far parte di un branco, Stiles?» La risposta affermativa è immediata e istintiva e, in qualche modo, restituisce a Derek un filo di speranza. «Eppure ti senti solo, giusto? Isolato?» Stiles annuisce e Derek ne approfitta per riordinare le idee. «Ecco, vedi? Non è così che funziona in un branco. Il branco è la tua famiglia. Non importa se sei un Alpha o un umano, un figlio o una madre: nel branco il problema di uno è un problema per tutti. È fondamentale sapere che ogni membro è protetto, che si sente felice e al sicuro, perché questo rende il branco stesso più forte. E quando c’è qualcosa che non va la scelta migliore… la più bella che puoi fare è riunire la tua famiglia e parlarne. Credimi, se c’è uno che lo ha imparato sulla pelle, quando ormai era troppo tardi, quello sono io.»  
Mentre osserva l’espressione sempre più disorientata che Stiles ha in faccia, Derek si domanda distrattamente com’è che quella faccenda del condividere sentimenti ed emozioni sia così sfiancante. A correre venti chilometri sul terreno accidentato della Riserva si fa meno fatica.  
«Wow, gran discorso, complimenti», ribatte Stiles alla fine. «Stai seguendo un corso di auto-aiuto per corrispondenza?»  
Il sarcasmo era previsto, Derek se lo aspettava da un momento all’altro. Alla fine è il sistema di difesa più rodato per Stiles, però in questa situazione non servirà, perché Derek non ha intenzione di abboccare. «Ti sto soltanto dicendo le cose come stanno, poi crederci o no è una tua libera scelta», replica tranquillo.  
Dev’essere faticoso mantenere la facciata, perché Stiles ci rinuncia immediatamente. Giocherella con la cerniera del giubbotto, dev’essere una buona scusa per non guardare Derek in faccia. «Non è questione di crederci, il fatto è che questo… questo casino… è un mio problema. Non è facile da spiegare ed è ancora più complicato da capire. È un mio problema», ripete Stiles, quasi a volersi convincere, «e vomitarlo addosso agli altri non servirebbe comunque a niente.»  
Quelle ultime parole sembrano indicare che per lui il discorso è chiuso lì. Stiles abbassa la testa e stringe le braccia attorno alle ginocchia, per raggomitolarsi su se stesso. Sembra ancora più piccolo, con quell’espressione persa e gli occhi tristi e le maniche tirate fino a metà delle dita.  
Derek decide di concedere una piccola pausa a entrambi. «Se restiamo qui ancora un po’ finiremo surgelati. Andiamo.»  
Stiles annuisce e si infilano entrambi nella jeep.  
Il viaggio di ritorno verso la scuola trascorre in un silenzio denso di riflessioni e amarezza. Stiles si ferma accanto alla macchina di Derek e scende, richiudendosi la portiera alle spalle e lasciando il motore acceso e il riscaldamento al massimo. Derek ne approfitta e gli si piazza di fronte. Non è sicuro che abbia voglia di ascoltarlo ancora, ma quello che gli resta da spiegare è importante.  
«Lascia che ti dica un’ultima cosa, Stiles. Non ti stai dando tempo per affrontare la situazione e questo non ti aiuterà mai. Non avere fretta. E soprattutto abbi un po’ più di fiducia nel tuo branco. Ti senti solo perché li hai allontanati tu, proprio quando hai più bisogno di loro.»  
«Loro? Loro? Cos’è questa storia del loro, Derek?» Stiles è il re incontrastato dei _non sequitur_. «Cos’è, sei qui a darmi lezioni di branco-dinamica, anche se tu sei al di sopra di tutto e tutti?»  
Derek non ha intenzione di ascoltare neppure un’altra parola. «Io», lo interrompe, «sono qui. Ogni volta che ne hai bisogno, quando ti senti soffocare. Cerca il tuo branco, abbi fede in loro e, quando non ci riesci, sai dove trovarmi.»  
Quella sensazione anomala alla bocca dello stomaco dev’essere affetto, Derek ne è quasi sicuro. O forse è un vago imbarazzo all’idea di aver fatto una cosa buona, per una volta.  
Negli occhi nocciola passa veloce un lampo indecifrabile, poi Stiles gli si lancia addosso e Derek non può (e non vuole) fare altro che ricambiare l’abbraccio e tenerlo stretto il più possibile. E se nel frattempo una mano si posa sul collo di Stiles e gli porta via un po’ di tensione, è normale, no?  
Stiles si irrigidisce all’improvviso, come se avesse appena realizzato quello che sta facendo. Stacca il viso dall’incavo del collo di Derek, alza gli occhi per una frazione di secondo ed è ovvio che è semplicemente terrorizzato.  
«Io…» Non ci prova nemmeno, a finire la frase. Molla la presa neanche si fosse ustionato, salta sulla jeep alla velocità della luce e parte, lasciando un paio d’etti di gomme sull’asfalto.  
Derek resta imbambolato per almeno cinque minuti, prima si scuotersi e salire in macchina. Tutto considerato, è convinto di aver fatto qualche progresso, oggi.  
È una bella sensazione.


	2. Capitolo 2

È passato qualche giorno dal suo primo approccio con Stiles e Derek si sente… inquieto, ecco. All’inizio ha dato la colpa al periodo dell’anno: i primi giorni di dicembre segnano l’arrivo di una stagione difficile. Decorazioni, luci e il resto del cancan delle feste invernali riescono sempre a renderlo più insofferente del solito e l’umore cupo lo porta a isolarsi. Non che Derek sia un animale particolarmente sociale.  
A ogni buon conto, non gli piace raccontarsi balle e, per quanto l’aria natalizia non aiuti neanche un po’, la radice del suo malessere è un’altra: non ha più avuto contatti con Stiles ed è preoccupato. È anche un pelo deluso, ma quella è un’altra faccenda. Dopo il loro a-tu-per-tu infatti si era convinto di aver trovato un aggancio, un appiglio per avvicinarlo, peccato che Stiles sia sparito nel nulla e la pazienza non è mai stata uno dei punti di forza di Derek.  
Dev’essere per questo che, al suono della campanella, Derek si ritrova appoggiato alla rete che delimita il parcheggio della scuola, di fronte alla jeep di Stiles. Ha perfino una scusa passabile per essere lì: un paio di vecchi libri della collezione di Peter che Stiles gli ha chiesto in prestito secoli fa. Per carità, Derek non si illude di dargliela a bere, è giusto un tentativo.  
Un fiume sonnacchioso di studenti comincia a scivolare fuori dalle porte a vetri e, dopo qualche minuto, anche Stiles appare sulla soglia. E la risposta su come stia ce l’ha scritta in faccia. La sua espressione è perfino più cupa di quella di Derek e non servono i sensi di un Mannaro per cogliere al volo che ha il morale sotto le suole. Al punto che non gli chiede nemmeno cosa ci faccia lì: Stiles apre il baule, lancia lo zaino in macchina senza badare a dove atterra e si avvicina a Derek con le mani in tasca e il collo del giubbotto rialzato. «Ciao», butta là. Parlare sembra una fatica, il che, detto di lui, è ancora più preoccupante.  
«Ti ho portato quei libri che mi avevi chiesto… però forse in questo momento non sarebbero una gran lettura», tenta Derek in tono incerto. «Che succede?»  
«Niente.»  
Sono lì, come due imbecilli, uno di fronte all’altro, e Derek sa che, se lascia fare a Stiles, quella manciata di parole sarà tutto quello che si diranno. «Ti va un caffè? O hai da fare?» Gesù, sembra un quattordicenne imbranato che cerca di invitare la sua cotta a un appuntamento senza morire di vergogna.  
Stiles, se possibile, si incupisce ancora di più. «Oh, no, non ho niente da fare, proprio niente. Non con gli altri, quanto meno. Perché naturalmente quando i lupi devono allenarsi, il povero umano è meglio che stia in disparte. Anzi, meglio che vada subito a casa, magari a fare i compiti o a ricamare segnalibri a punto croce.» Il tono è due parti vetriolo e una parte depressione. Pessimo cocktail.  
«Non per puntualizzare l’ovvio, ma se pretendi di addestrarti con Scott, Malia e Kira come minimo finirai a fettine…» Derek cerca di buttarla in ironia e Stiles, prevedibile come la morte, non abbocca.  
«Credi che non lo sappia? Non è che voglio giocare alla creatura sovrannaturale insieme a loro!» ribatte acido. «È ovvio che non sono in grado di difendermi, io… sono _vulnerabile_ , pensi che sia un segreto? È proprio per quello che sarebbe importante imparare… almeno il poco che è alla mia portata.»  
«Stiles…» Per fortuna l’intervento di Derek viene interrotto al volo, perché non aveva la più pallida idea di come continuare.  
«No, “Stiles” un cazzo! Ho chiesto a Scott di insegnarmi almeno le basi della difesa ed è stato peggio che chiedergli di vendermi al mercato nero degli organi. Kira ha paura di ferirmi con la spada e Malia mi ha risposto che non vede l’utilità di spezzarmi tutte e due le braccia al primo scontro. Non sono mica fatto di cristallo, porco mondo!»  
Derek vorrebbe anche dargli ragione, soltanto che la piena è partita e non c’è modo di arrestarla.  
«E invece no, il piccolo Stiles è un bambino indifeso e bisogna proteggerlo, ma mica insegnandogli a cavarsela, _oh no_ », prosegue infervorato, mentre le sue mani scivolano fuori dalle tasche e cominciano a muoversi di loro spontanea volontà. «Mettiamolo sotto una campana di vetro antisfondamento, povero umano fragile. Magari interniamolo di nuovo, così non potrà essere un pericolo per se stesso… Peccato che io non voglio stare in un angolo! Non me ne frega un cazzo se non sono forte quanto voi, o veloce o bravo con la spada o con riflessi imbattibili, voglio… voglio fare la mia parte! Voglio sapere che, quando è necessario, anch’io posso proteggere le persone che amo!» La rabbia deve averlo scosso dal torpore, perché adesso lo sguardo di Derek lo incrocia eccome e sembra che la scintilla della determinazione si sia riaccesa in lui. Anche se è solamente un attimo. «Non voglio sentirmi… inutile.»  
Le ultime parole sono un rivolo amaro che gli cola di bocca mentre la luce si appanna nei suoi occhi. Le mani smettono di gesticolare e tornano in tasca, la testa si incassa fra le spalle e Derek ne ha avuto abbastanza. Chi se ne fotte se il parcheggio è ancora affollato di ragazzi, gli afferra il bavero e lo attira in un abbraccio goffo e innaturale, di cui hanno bisogno entrambi. «Sei un cretino. Nessuno pensa che tu sia inutile e NESSUNO pensa che tu sia da internare», gli ringhia in un orecchio, perché in quel momento Stiles ha bisogno di una bella strigliata tanto quanto di una rassicurazione affettuosa. «Però è chiaro che se ti cacci in mezzo a un allenamento di creature sovrannaturali senza lucidità, seguendo un impulso irrazionale, non solo non imparerai niente, ma rischierai di farti del male sul serio. E come credi che la prederebbero i tuoi amici? Nessuno di loro se lo perdonerebbe mai.» Derek lo stringe ancora di più, perché sta per affondargli una coltellata fra le scapole e ha bisogno di sapere che Stiles capirà. «Tu, più di chiunque altro, dovresti sapere cosa significa.»  
Il corpo fra le sue braccia è scosso da un unico singhiozzo, nient’altro. Non un gesto di rabbia, non un cenno di delusione o un movimento per divincolarsi. Stiles gli posa la testa su una spalla e mormora un «Lo so» che ha dentro tutto.  
Basta una carezza di Derek fra quei capelli non più così corti per allentare la tensione. Stiles si concede un sospiro e si scioglie dall’abbraccio in tempo per rivolgergli uno sguardo pieno di ombre e, al contempo, di gratitudine, prima che una figura familiare si avvicini a passo di carica.  
Scott sembra non essersi accorto di nulla, a giudicare dalla sua faccia tranquilla. «Siamo d’accordo per stasera, Stiles? Pizza da me quando finiamo l’addestramento con gli altri?» Stiles gli riserva un cenno d’assenso a denti stretti, che Scott ignora. «Ciao, Derek, che ci fai qui?» Il suo sorriso apparentemente ingenuo tradisce una traccia di consapevolezza: lo sa bene che la sua presenza lì non è un caso, è a beneficio di Stiles.  
Derek brandisce la sua scusa con convinzione e la agita sotto il naso di Scott. «Un paio di libri per il re delle ricerche, qui», replica inclinando la testa per indicare Stiles. «Tutto okay?»  
«Sì, certo. Anzi, già che sei qui, mi risparmi una telefonata: fra un’ora ho appuntamento con Malia e Kira alla Riserva. Vogliamo approfittare del fatto che fa buio presto per un po’ di allenamento notturno. Tu ci sei, vero?»  
Derek vorrebbe tanto rifilargli uno scappellotto, perché il tono casuale con cui lo ha appena invitato ha fatto incurvare ancora più all’ingiù la bocca di Stiles. Possibile che sia così… così _Scott_ da non capire? Peraltro, che diavolo c’entra lui? Perché mai dovrebbe andare ad addestrarsi con loro?  
La sua perplessità deve avercela dipinta in faccia, più vistosa di un neon.  
«Che c’è, ho detto qualcosa di sbagliato?» insiste Scott. «Dovevo mandarti un messaggio, lo so, però stamattina ho dimenticato il telefono a casa e mi è passato di mente…»  
Derek è sempre più confuso. Che diavolo gli è preso a Scott? Perché lo tratta come se fosse… come se _facesse parte_ del branco?  
In quella Stiles sgrana gli occhi e li richiude, forse per raggranellare la forza di non insultarlo. «Derek», interviene. «Quando il branco si trova per qualsiasi motivo, _tutto il branco_ deve esserci.»  
Derek sposta lo sguardo sempre più perplesso su Stiles. «E quindi?»  
Scott si intromette. «E quindi devi esserci, per di più nessuno conosce la Riserva quanto te. E poi su certe cose non so neanche da che parte cominciare, ne sai molto più tu!» Il sorriso da cucciolo speranzoso è accompagnato da una mano sulla spalla. Derek non si lascia convincere neppure per un istante: quella pantomima di fingere che anche lui sia parte del branco è francamente surreale.  
«Oh, certo, sono un grande esperto», sibila velenoso. «Se hai bisogno di lezioni su come distruggere un gruppo, sono la persona che fa per te», rincara. «Nel caso non te ne fossi accorto, i membri del mio branco o sono morti o se ne sono andati.»  
La mano sulla spalla stringe la presa. Gli occhi di Scott si tingono di rosso per un istante quasi impercettibile, ma sufficiente a fare da richiamo al suo lupo interiore. «L’ultima volta che ho controllato io, Stiles, Malia, Kira e Lydia non eravamo né fantasmi, né allucinazioni di gente che vive dall’altra parte del mondo.»  
Fottutissimo Alpha Naturale. Ogni volta che Derek lo sottovaluta, Scott trova la maniera di ricordargli che quegli occhi rossi non sono un caso o uno scherzo del destino. E Derek vorrebbe, desidererebbe _così tanto_ poter provare ancora quella sensazione totalizzante di appartenenza…  
Lo sguardo di Stiles è una preghiera, ed è il colpo di grazia. Derek si passa una mano sulla faccia e finge di sbuffare. «Siete due rompicoglioni.» Pianta i libri in mano a Stiles e sfodera un’occhiataccia incazzosa. «Oh, e va bene. Fra un’ora?»  
Il viso di Scott si illumina come uno di quei maledetti alberi di Natale. «Fra un’ora», conferma. «Al parcheggio della Riserva.»  
Derek abbozza un cenno di saluto e si incammina verso la macchina. Prima di salire si volta di nuovo. «Stiles?» chiama.  
Gli altri due ragazzi si girano a guardalo all’unisono.  
«Ci vediamo al parcheggio anche con te, giusto? Ho un altro paio di libri da portarti. Non è un problema, vero Scott?»  
Le labbra serrate e gli occhi sottili come due fessure la dicono lunga su quello che ne pensa Scott, anche se non c’è molto che possa fare a quel punto.  
Derek non sarà un Alpha Naturale, ma è capacissimo anche lui di manipolare gli altri, quando serve. Si sente molto fiero di sé mentre inforca gli occhiali da sole e ingrana la marcia per partire.

La radura davanti alle rovine della vecchia casa degli Hale sembra diventata un punto di ritrovo standard. A Derek scappa una specie di sorriso quando lui e Stiles arrivano a piedi dal parcheggio e trovano Scott e Kira che si fanno gli occhi da triglia, Malia e Lydia sedute sulle scale che sfogliano un libro insieme e sotto il portico abbastanza sacchetti di take away da sfamare un’armata. La luce del giorno si attenua per gradi e il freddo di dicembre rende il bosco ancora più umido.  
«Ciao Stiles, ciao Derek», salutano gli altri in coro, in ordine più o meno sparso. Stiles risponde con un entusiasmo un filo caricato, è ovvio che non sa cosa aspettarsi da quella situazione. Derek, nel dubbio, si limita a un cenno con la testa.  
«Pensavo di cominciare con un po’ di corpo-a-corpo», esordisce Scott, che è in imbarazzo quanto Stiles. «Io, tu, Kira e Malia a turno», aggiunge. «Poi, quando farà buio, potremmo provare qualche tecnica di attacco silenzioso. Magari uno contro tutti, una specie di nascondino», blatera per riempire il silenzio. Le ragazze stanno osservando la scena rapite, come se non riuscissero a smettere di fare da spettatrici al disastro che si sta consumando davanti a loro. Nemmeno Kira muove un muscolo e a Derek scappa da ridere. Di sicuro Scott le sta dando mentalmente della traditrice, a voler considerare le occhiate significative che le scocca di tanto in tanto.  
Derek inarca un sopracciglio. Lo sa che ha in faccia un’espressione condiscendente, forse perfino arrogante.  
«Che c’è, non va bene?» Scott si affretta a fare marcia indietro come un bambino sgridato da un papà severo.  
Derek decide di avere pietà. «No, va benissimo…» un pizzico di pausa significativa, «per noi quattro. E Stiles e Lydia?»  
Stiles gli rivolge un sorriso pieno di gratitudine, Kira sbianca, Malia ridacchia perché il pensiero deve sembrarle esilarante, Lydia alza la testa dal libro con una smorfia ancora più sprezzante del copyright di casa Hale e Scott si strozza con la sua stessa saliva. «Stiles e Lydia sono umani!» replica senza pensare.  
Detto così, sembra che Scott li ritenga elementi fragili e poco più che decorativi, anche se Derek lo sa bene che non è vero. Il nocciolo della questione è che è terrorizzato per il suo migliore amico, glielo si legge in faccia. Non sa da che parte cominciare a proteggerlo e, dopo quello che è successo con la Nogitsune, forse pensa che gli eventi di poche settimane prima siano stati colpa sua, perché non è riuscito a prendersi cura di lui. Si sente responsabile, Derek è pronto a scommetterci, e quella sensazione la conosce fin troppo bene.  
Le facce delle ragazze sono sempre più preoccupate e riflettono tutte lo stesso pensiero: _maschi_.  
«Grazie tante, amico», lo rimbecca Stiles acido. «Lo so che siamo “solo” umani», ribadisce con un gesto a disegnare delle virgolette per aria. «Raccontami qualcosa che non so.»  
Lydia si limita ad alzare una mano e muovere le dita in una specie di saluto sarcastico. «Banshee, nel caso l’aveste scordato», sibila infastidita.  
Derek li ignora entrambi e si rivolge a Scott. «Appunto. Lupi e Kitsune sanno gestirsi in situazioni di pericolo. Poi si può sempre discutere su tattiche e lavoro di squadra, ma abbiamo il potere sovrannaturale dalla nostra. Gli umani… e le creature che non hanno forza e riflessi speciali», aggiunge, per evitare altre polemiche, «invece no ed è importante che imparino.»  
Scott incassa la logica stringente e serra le labbra in una smorfia «Non voglio che si facciano male.»  
«Uh, che considerazione per noi altri», ringhia con una buona dose di sarcasmo Malia, che li ha raggiunti in mezzo alla radura.  
Scott trasale. «Io non… non è che _voglio_ che vi facciate male voi! È che per loro sarebbe cento volte peggio!»  
Malia fa spallucce.  
Sono a uno stallo piuttosto ridicolo, eppure una volta tanto Derek ha idea di aver presente il quadro generale della situazione meglio degli altri. È come un’immagine vista allo specchio: i ruoli si sono invertiti e fa davvero ridere che lui, un lupo nato, debba spiegare a Scott, un lupo morso, che gli umani in un branco hanno un punto di vista diverso dai Mannari. Questo non significa che non siano comunque parte del branco stesso e, in quanto tali, debbano essere ascoltati e capiti.  
«Scott.» Derek richiama la sua attenzione con calma. «Stiles e Lydia fanno parte del branco.» _Il tuo branco_ , corregge nei suoi pensieri. «E anche se capisco i tuoi timori, credimi, cercare di tenerli sotto una campana di vetro non funzionerà. Un Alpha ha il dovere di proteggere ogni membro e questo significa anche assicurarsi che gli umani siano in grado di difendersi. Hanno il diritto di imparare e di essere trattati come gli altri.»  
Lydia li interrompe in tono piccato. «Sia ben chiaro che a me non frega proprio niente di allenarmi. Non ho intenzione di rompermi un’unghia o di rotolarmi nel fango», attacca con tutta l’altezzosità di cui è capace. «Però il bestione ha ragione. Se Stiles ci tiene, deve poterlo fare. Mi spiace Scott, se non lo capisci sei un cretino.» Poi torna a leggere il suo libro con nonchalance. Deve aver raggiunto la sua quota giornaliera di interazione con i comuni mortali.  
«È troppo pericoloso», insiste Scott. «Se dovesse succedere qualcosa di brutto…»  
Stiles, che fino a quel momento si è visibilmente fatto violenza per non intervenire, perde la battaglia contro il suo autocontrollo ed esplode. «Qualcosa di brutto? QUALCOSA DI BRUTTO???» urla infuriato. «Cos’altro deve succedere di peggio perché qualcuno si degni di insegnarmi uno straccio di abilità che mi possa servire?»  
Sembra intenzionato a strillare nei minimi dettagli la rabbia e la frustrazione che ha in corpo, quando Malia lo interrompe con una mano sul braccio. Per un istante Derek prova il desiderio incontrollabile di strappargliela dal polso a morsi. Stiles la osserva, basito.  
«Hai finito con il melodramma?» lo sfotte lei con un ghigno impertinente. «Cioè, capiamoci, sono certa che finirà con un occhio nero e graffi sanguinanti _non_ del tipo piacevole», continua in direzione di Scott, «ma sono d’accordo con Lydia, se Stiles vuole provare, ha diritto di farlo.»  
Kira è l’ultima goccia. «Scott… io credo che dovresti accettare.» Poi le spunta un sorriso radioso in faccia e tutti sbiancano di colpo, perché in genere quell’espressione sta a significare che le è appena venuta qualche idea malsana figlia del suo ottimismo incrollabile. «Ehi, se non sei sicuro di farcela, potrebbe pensarci Derek! Sono sicura che saprebbe controllarsi alla perfezione e, allo stesso tempo, non sarebbe mai troppo morbido con Stiles. Sarebbe la soluzione perfetta!»  
Malia e Lydia nascondono la faccia fra le mani all’unisono e ridacchiano a singhiozzi, Scott si produce nell’imitazione passabile di un pescerosso e Stiles… Stiles sembra stregato da quella trovata idiota.  
Derek sente il colore svanirgli dalle guance. Che il cielo lo aiuti, in quale accidenti di casino si è appena infilato?

Derek ha il cuore stretto in una morsa. Osserva Stiles e i rivoli di sangue che gli colano dal naso e dall’angolo della bocca ed emette un sospiro rassegnato mentre recupera uno degli impacchi di ghiaccio sintetico che da qualche giorno campeggiano nel suo freezer, in compagnia di una pizza dall’aria depressa e del contenitore per il ghiaccio vero.  
Dopo le prime sedute con Stiles si è reso conto in fretta di due aspetti fondamentali: il primo è che il suo stampo per dieci cubetti non basta neanche per cominciare a lenire gli effetti degli allenamenti. Il secondo è che Stiles è testardo come un mulo e ha preso fin troppo sul serio il suggerimento suicida di Kira.  
Derek avvolge l’impacco in uno strofinaccio e lo porge a Stiles, che sta ispezionando il fazzoletto di carta che ha in mano per assicurarsi che il sangue si sia fermato. La cosa assurda è che botte e ferite non sembrano scomporlo neanche un po’, e Derek invece si sente morire a ogni traccia che compare su quel corpo fragile. Peraltro, ci sarebbero anche da considerare le possibili conseguenze se lo Sceriffo dovesse accorgersene, anche perché non è un mistero che Stiles campeggi sempre più spesso al loft dopo la scuola e a Stilinski senior non sfugge nulla. Se si rende conto dei lividi e dei segni che disegnano ombre blu, rosse e giallastre sulla pelle di suo figlio, Derek è un uomo morto.  
Eppure non riesce a preoccuparsene: la sua ansia più grande è proprio per il benessere e la salute di Stiles, visto che a lui sembra non freghi nulla di farsele suonare un giorno sì e l’altro anche. È instancabile e determinato, ogni volta che entra al loft appoggia lo zaino, si chiude in bagno per infilare un paio di pantaloni della tuta e una canotta e, quando emerge da dietro la porta, gli scocca un sorriso e gli dice, invariabilmente: «Allora, pronto per cominciare?»  


Derek non va più nemmeno in confusione quando Stiles ricompare con quella canottiera che gli mette in evidenza le spalle. Le prime volte si è ritrovato con la salivazione azzerata, ma da quando gli indumenti sono sempre neri «perché le tracce di sangue si nascondono meglio», gli ha spiegato Stiles come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo, a Derek si rivolta lo stomaco.  
Si asciuga il sudore con un avambraccio e intanto lo osserva. Stiles sarà anche un umano e molta dell’energia di Derek va nel controllo ferreo che deve esercitare per non fargli male sul serio, solo che, a dispetto delle attese, Stiles è un avversario interessante. Dopo le prime lezioni dedicate a equilibrio, baricentro e uso del concetto di leva, hanno cominciato a lavorare molto su approcci non convenzionali. Stiles è intelligente, imprevedibile e abilissimo nel creare confusione e Derek sta cercando di impostare il suo modo di combattere sugli stessi principi. Con risultati sorprendenti.  
«Per oggi basta così», mormora mentre Stiles scola l’ennesima bottiglia d’acqua.  
«Uff, sono solamente… oh. Non mi ero reso conto che fossero passate già quasi due ore.» È assurdo, più spende energie e tempo, più sembra contento. E più sembra disposto a ricominciare. «Facciamo un ultimo round?» chiede speranzoso.  
Derek scuote la testa. Non ce la fa, davvero, a causargli altro dolore.  
«Eddai, non sono neanche le sei, ho ancora un’ora prima che arrivi a casa mio padre. A meno che tu sia troppo stanco», insinua ammiccando con le sopracciglia. Stiles non sa proprio accettare un “no” come risposta.  
Derek si sente prosciugato e l’unica maniera per uscirne è un pizzico di sincerità. «Non è facile vederti sanguinare», bisbiglia a fatica, sedendosi sul divano.  
Stiles abbandona qualsiasi pretesa e gli si avvicina, gli posa una mano sulla spalla e per qualche secondo resta in silenzio.  
Il contatto di pelle contro pelle è quasi elettrico per Derek. Non è tanto ingenuo da non riconoscere certi segnali, da parte di entrambi. Lo sa bene qual è il significato del ritmo accelerato del cuore di Stiles, delle pupille dilatate e di quell’odore intossicante che aleggia fra di loro anche in alcuni momenti “imbarazzanti” dei loro allenamenti. Come poco prima, quando Stiles lo ha ribaltato con una stretta decisa delle cosce e si sono ritrovati immobili per terra, Derek di schiena sul pavimento e Stiles a cavalcioni sul suo bacino. Sono avvampati entrambi e ci è voluta mezz’ora buona di pausa, che Derek ha dovuto imporre a forza, prima di poter ricominciare senza ulteriori vergogne.  
«Grazie.» All’espressione attonita di Derek, Stiles prosegue. «Lo so che non è facile per te. Intendo questa situazione. Ti sto chiedendo molto, ma per me è davvero importante, quindi, beh, ecco… grazie.»  
Derek non può fare a meno di guardare con rispetto quel ragazzino cocciuto. Non ha idea di cosa rispondergli, quindi non dice nulla, si limita a stringere la mano ancora posata sulla sua spalla e a indirizzargli un cenno d’assenso.  
«Mi fido di te», prosegue Stiles, prendendolo di sorpresa. Derek credeva che il discorso fosse finito, eppure è evidente che lui ha ancora qualcosa che gli preme dire. «Mi fido del fatto che farai quello che puoi per non farmi del male, che non stai facendo tutto questo solo per dare corda a un capriccio. Mi fido di quello che mi stai insegnando e… beh, mi fido anche quando mi dici che è ora di smettere. Se non lo fai tu, io sono capace di andare avanti finché non schianto», conclude con un risolino.  
Derek è ammutolito. Non che ci voglia molto. Dio… come può credere in lui in quella maniera così incondizionata? E soprattutto come può Derek sapere, nel più profondo del cuore, di non meritare quella fiducia e, allo stesso tempo, sentirsi così maledettamente bene di fronte a una dichiarazione di intenti più potente di mille chiacchiere inutili? L’odore di branco traspira quasi con violenza dalla pelle di Stiles e lo colpisce peggio di un pugno al petto. La mano di Stiles, che si sposta in maniera impercettibile dalla spalla al collo, non lo aiuta a tenere sotto controllo la situazione. Derek sente il sangue rimbombargli nelle orecchie e ha l’impressione di essere un animale in trappola.  
Quando Kira ha suggerito questa bella pensata, Derek ha immaginato che il problema più grosso sarebbe stato non frantumare qualche osso a Stiles al primo scontro. Dopo qualche allenamento è passato a temere le avvisaglie dell’attrazione fisica. Adesso ha individuato il pericolo vero: la sensazione di calore alla bocca dello stomaco e un ronzio continuo nel cervello che lo instupidisce a tempo di record.  
_Oh, merda…_


	3. Capitolo 3

Derek sta scambiando quattro chiacchiere caute con Deaton quando Scott e Stiles arrivano alla clinica. Basta un’occhiata alle loro facce per capire che dev’esserci qualcosa che non va, al di là del fatto che sono le 9 di domenica mattina e a quest'ora, in condizioni normali, sono entrambi nel mondo dei sogni.  
«Scott, Stiles, accomodatevi», li saluta il veterinario con la solita aria a metà fra il Morpheus di Matrix e un monaco buddista. Derek a volte vorrebbe tanto prenderlo per le orecchie e scuoterlo con cattiveria.  
«Che succede?» È il massimo di saluto che Derek può concepire quando una morsa di preoccupazione gli sta già strizzando lo stomaco.  
Scott fa per rispondere, ma è evidente che Stiles ha esaurito la pazienza da un pezzo. «È successo di nuovo», esordisce con uno sguardo cupo che non riesce a mascherare tutta la sua paura. «Stamattina mi sono svegliato in mezzo alla Riserva e non mi ricordo neanche per sbaglio come ho fatto ad arrivarci. Ero surgelato, pieno di tagli sui piedi e meno male che ero vicino alla vecchia casa degli Hale, altrimenti sarei ancora perso a girare fra gli alberi.» Non prende nemmeno il fiato e Derek è a un passo dall’interromperlo. Deaton lo ferma con un cenno impercettibile del capo.  
«Non so cosa sia successo, l’ultimo ricordo che ho è di essere andato a letto ieri sera e meno male che mio padre aveva il turno di notte, perché altrimenti gli sarebbe venuto un infarto e adesso non so che fare, forse dovremmo rimettere le telecamere di sorveglianza in camera mia, però Scott, è meglio se le piazzi tu di nascosto perché se mi dici dove sono finirei per disabilitarle…»  
Ed è quando il carico di ansia gli smorza le parole in gola che gli altri intervengono. Scott gli passa un braccio attorno alle spalle, Derek si inginocchia e gli toglie le scarpe, infilate alla buona e nemmeno allacciate. Dai cerotti appiccicati un po’ a casaccio spuntano abrasioni e ferite. Derek le esamina con cura mentre Deaton prende una sedia e, con un gesto gentile, lo fa accomodare.  
«Piano, Stiles, non farti prendere dal panico», lo incoraggia l’uomo. «Siediti, bevi questo», aggiunge mentre gli porge una tazza in cui ha appena mischiato almeno un paio di porcherie dall’odore poco rassicurante e una buona dose di acqua calda dal bollitore perpetuamente disponibile nel suo ufficio. «E quando l’avrai finito tutto, ricomincia da capo e raccontami con calma quello che ti ricordi.»  
Stiles sembra sfinito. Dev’essere per questo che non fa storie, anche se annusa il liquido verdastro con un’aria per niente convinta. Soffia sulla superficie e sorseggia l’intruglio con una smorfia disgustata.  
«Scott, la tua versione, se non ti dispiace», prosegue Deaton.  
Derek si rende conto di non aver proferito suono e appoggia una mano sul ginocchio di Stiles. «Come stai?» sussurra senza rialzarsi. Stiles scuote la testa e ha un’espressione disperata. Derek non si pone il problema neppure per un secondo: gli prende una mano e gli porta via un po’ di tensione e di dolore alle gambe e ai piedi, mentre Scott spiega di non sapere altro. Stiles lo ha chiamato da casa in preda a un attacco isterico e, dopo avergli raccontato in qualche modo l’accaduto, Scott ha pensato che la cosa migliore fosse caricarlo in macchina e andare di filato da Deaton. 100 punti-stima a Scott.  
Il veterinario si accarezza il mento con fare pensieroso e, nel tono più delicato che riesce a sfoderare, si rivolge a Stiles. «Correggimi se sbaglio: avevi già avuto episodi di sonnambulismo in giovane età, vero? Da bambino?»  
Stiles trangugia l’ultimo sorso di liquido senza lasciare la presa sulla mano di Derek. Il gesto non sfugge a Scott, che però non fa commenti e li osserva con un pizzico di tenerezza negli occhi. «Mi era capitato, sì», risponde Stiles. «Ma era solo questione di stress, i medici avevano detto che era il trauma per la… per mia madre», butta fuori a fatica. «Poi, dopo circa un anno, non è più successo molto di frequente, soltanto qualche episodio isolato. Allora c’era un motivo, aveva senso, adesso invece era da tre settimane che non capitava più e…»  
Il cuore di Stiles ricomincia a martellare sempre più veloce e Derek stringe la presa. «E non credi che quello che è successo in questi mesi sia un trauma sufficiente? Ti pare così strano aver avuto un altro episodio, soprattutto dopo che negli ultimi dieci giorni hai passato ogni attimo libero ad allenarti fino allo sfinimento?» Derek comincia a capire un po’ meglio l’ostinazione di Scott nel tenerlo al riparo, al sicuro. A dar retta al suo lupo interiore, in questo momento l’unica cosa da fare sarebbe avvolgere Stiles in una coperta ed emigrare in Australia.  
Deaton sorride a entrambi. «Non avrei saputo esprimere meglio i miei pensieri», commenta. «Derek ha ragione, Stiles. Una possessione da parte di un Demone del Caos è un evento più che traumatico per la psiche di chiunque. A maggior ragione quando si tratta di convivere con gli… _effetti_ di azioni compiute senza il tuo permesso o il tuo controllo. Azioni che vanno contro la tua natura, contro quello che sei.» Prima di concludere, l’uomo rivolge uno sguardo significativo a tutti e tre. «Le conseguenze di questa situazione lasciano tracce profonde, Stiles. Danni che richiederanno tempo e attenzione per essere riparati. Non avere fretta e sfrutta l’appoggio delle persone che ti amano.»  
Derek fa appena in tempo a pensare che le parole dell’Emissario assomigliano ironicamente al discorso che ha fatto lui a Stiles, quando la stretta sulla sua mano si fa quasi dolorosa. La lama affilata degli occhi nocciola tradisce rabbia, delusione e chissà quante altre emozioni e Derek non ha intenzione di lasciargli costruire scenari mentali assurdi.  
«Non ho detto una parola», mormora senza preoccuparsi del fatto che lo potranno sentire anche gli altri. «Ti giuro che dalla mia bocca non è uscito niente di niente di quello che mi hai raccontato.»  
Scott si inginocchia accanto a Derek e gli afferra l’altra mano. «Stiles? Amico, ascoltami. Mi dispiace da morire non esserci stato per te. Avrei dovuto essere… non lo so, più presente, più attento. Forse sono stato io ad allontanarti e mi fa male pensare che ti sei confidato con Derek e non con me. Però è giusto», si affretta a proseguire con un cenno di scuse a Derek, che gli risponde con un’alzata di sopracciglia. «Va bene, perché io ho fallito e Derek invece è riuscito a starti vicino. E ringrazio il cielo di avergli chiesto di parlarti, perché se è servito a farti sentire meno solo, allora è stata la cosa migliore da fare.» Scott prende un respiro e prosegue di fretta, forse nel timore che Stiles possa interromperlo da un momento all’altro se non si sbriga a finire la sua tirata. Preoccupazione inutile, perché Stiles è allibito e non riesce a scuotersi da quella posizione ridicola, seduto com’è su una sedia nell’ufficio di un veterinario, con due Lupi Mannari inginocchiati davanti a lui che gli stringono le mani. «Ti voglio bene, Stiles.» Lo sguardo di Scott brilla di sincerità e Derek gli invidia fin nel più profondo del cuore quella capacità così ingenua, così limpida di vivere i suoi sentimenti e di lasciarli vedere all’esterno. «Ti voglio bene come a un fratello e voglio solamente proteggerti. Voglio sapere che stai bene, che sei felice. Lascia che ci prendiamo cura di te…»  
Gli occhi di Stiles si riempiono di lacrime e quando Scott gli butta le braccia al collo Derek sfila la mano dalla presa di cinque dita lunghe e nodose e lascia che quei due ragazzini si stringano forte, come i fratelli che sono.

Un paio d’ore dopo, la situazione sembra tornata sotto controllo. Stiles ha ripetuto con calma i fatti, cercando di dare un senso all’accaduto, ma nonostante Deaton e Scott continuino a ribadire che un singolo episodio non vuol dire proprio nulla e che i problemi principali sono proprio lo stress e l’ansia, Stiles è più intestardito che mai e non sembra disposto a recedere.  
«Sarà anche come dite voi, però non posso sottovalutare quello che sta succedendo», ripete per l’ennesima volta. Ormai si è ripreso e, a dispetto delle ferite sui piedi, passeggia nervosamente avanti e indietro, cercando di dissimulare qualche smorfia di dolore. L’Emissario gli ha rifilato un’altra tazza di sbobba verdastra, non che questo gli impedisca di gesticolare senza posa fra un sorso e l’altro, riuscendo peraltro nell’impresa di non sbrodolarsi.  
Stiles è una persona molto logica, molto razionale. È parte della sua dote di stratega e ormai lo sanno tutti. E per quanto possa essere testone quando vuole, non lo è mai in maniera insensata. E allora perché sembra rifiutare la logica di Deaton e Scott per principio? Derek ha una sensazione strana, una specie di formicolio sotto la pelle. C’è qualcosa che gli sfugge, un elemento mancante, qualcosa che non sa, qualcosa che… maledizione. Qualcosa che Stiles non ha detto.  
«Stiles», interviene a quel punto. «Sputa il rospo.»  
Scott è sorpreso, anche un filo confuso. Deaton invece ha mangiato la foglia e osserva la situazione, interessato e curioso.  
La facciata si sbriciola e Stiles lascia crollare le spalle in un gesto sconfitto. Non prima di aver fulminato Derek con un’occhiataccia. «Ho fatto qualche ricerca in questi giorni…»  
Quando Scott si lascia sfuggire un gemito, Stiles gli rifila uno scappellotto. «Oh, piantala, tanto lo sai come sono fatto. Da quello che ho letto… insomma, in una situazione come la mia i disturbi del sonno sono… pericolosi, ecco. Sonnambulismo, apnee notturne, incubi ricorrenti sono segnali d’allarme. Se le informazioni che ho trovato sono accurate», prosegue all’indirizzo dell’Emissario, «posso essere più… suscettibile, più esposto al controllo. Da parte di altre entità, intendo. Insomma, c’è il rischio concreto che possa succedere di nuovo», conclude con un’ombra dura negli occhi.  
«Oh, Stiles, avanti!» Scott è incredulo. «Non puoi dar retta a tutto quello che si trova online! E poi come fai a fidarti? Non è che ci sono in giro manuali sulle possessioni, dai!» Scott sembra molto sicuro di quello che sta dicendo, eppure a Derek si è gelato il sangue nelle vene. A giudicare dall’espressione di Deaton, Stiles potrebbe anche avere ragione. «Diglielo anche tu!» insiste Scott, cercando l’appoggio del veterinario. Malgrado ciò, quando si volta a guardarlo e registra la sua espressione grave, il sorriso gli muore sulle labbra.  
Deaton si schiarisce la voce per prendere tempo. «La relazione non è così consequenziale», comincia. «Anche se ci sono studi sulla correlazione fra vittime con disturbi del sonno e attacchi psichici da parte di creature sovrannaturali, non è automatico…» Stiles lo osserva con le labbra serrate in una linea quasi bianca. «Tuttavia è possibile che gli incubi e il sonnambulismo possano rendere… più vulnerabili, ecco.»  
Le dita di Stiles si stringono attorno alla tazza di ceramica, che emette uno scricchiolio sospetto.  
Scott si è preso il viso fra le mani e sembra devastato. «Maledetto… maledetto mostro giapponese, non finirà mai?» mormora quasi fra sé. Deaton gli appoggia una mano sulla spalla. Con l’altra replica il movimento sulla spalla di Stiles. Derek vorrebbe tanto polverizzare qualcosa. In una botta di irrazionalità, Noshiko e la follia di aver evocato l’orrore che, perfino una volta distrutto, sta ancora mettendo a rischio l’incolumità di Stiles.  
«C’è niente che possiamo fare?» domanda poi, a nessuno in particolare.  
Stiles si riscuote e d’improvviso è come se fosse diventato dieci centimetri più alto. Ha raddrizzato le spalle e, con un respiro controllato, ha recuperato equilibrio e stabilità. Derek ci mette un momento a riconoscere la postura accurata che assume all’inizio dei loro allenamenti. Ed è proprio quello: lo Stiles lacerato di poco prima ha lasciato il campo al guerriero. L’aura di determinazione d’acciaio che lo circonda toglie il respiro. «Certo che c’è», risponde senza la minima inflessione di paura o di sconfitta nella voce. «Si tratta solo di trovare le informazioni giuste.»  
Esce dalla clinica senza che gli altri facciano nulla per trattenerlo. Quando Stiles entra in modalità risoluzione dei problemi, cercare di fermarlo è come provare a contenere un tornado con un foglio di carta velina.  
«Lascia che faccia le sue ricerche, Scott», sussurra Deaton, fingendo di non accorgersi delle lacrime che solcano le guance del ragazzo. «Io ho un paio di contatti da sentire, non perdere la speranza.» Scott si asciuga il viso con la manica e annuisce, deciso.  
Stanno per uscire, quando il veterinario li ferma. «Derek?»  
«Cosa?» È così assorto nel turbinio di pensieri che gli si agitano nella testa da rispondere senza farci neanche caso. Potrebbe perfino non registrare una parola di quello che gli viene detto, non fosse che Deaton, il bastardo, gioca sporco. «Stagli vicino. Avete stretto un legame evidente, averti al suo fianco farà tutta la differenza del mondo.»  
Scott gli rivolge uno di quegli sguardi adoranti da cucciolo innamorato e Derek risponde con un cenno d’assenso a entrambi.  
Non c’è bisogno che glielo dicano. Per impedirgli di stare accanto a Stiles dovranno trattenerlo con la forza.

Fino ad allora Derek non aveva mai assistito da vicino alle ricerche di Stiles e deve ammettere che c’è qualcosa di irresistibile e al contempo inquietante in quello spettacolo. La loro routine di allenamenti pomeridiani è ancora in funzione, anche se adesso Stiles suddivide il suo tempo più o meno a metà: arriva, si cambia i vestiti, punta il timer sul cellulare a un’ora, un’ora e mezza, a seconda di quando se ne deve andare, poi si mettono al lavoro.  
La prima volta è stata il lunedì dopo quella mattina nello studio di Deaton. Derek si ricorda il momento con una precisione quasi maniacale: al suono insistente della suoneria si sono fermati e Stiles gli ha chiesto distrattamente se era un problema farsi una doccia. Non ha quasi aspettato risposta, non che Derek sarebbe stato in grado di formularne una di senso compiuto. È riuscito soltanto a lasciargli un asciugamano pulito sul bordo del lavandino e se ha socchiuso la porta per infilare giusto un braccio, con gli occhi serrati e trattenendo il respiro, per non farsi assalire da quell’odore intossicante, non è necessario che Stiles lo sappia, no?  
Nonostante sia passato ormai qualche giorno da quella novità destabilizzante, a Derek continua ad andare a male il cervello ogni volta che Stiles si chiude in bagno. Dove trovi la forza per non affondare il naso nella salvietta umida ogni volta che resta solo, non lo sa neppure lui.  
A ogni buon conto, finito l’allenamento Stiles si tuffa nel suo portatile ed è questo che Derek non riesce a smettere di osservare, affascinato: Stiles si muove in continuazione, ticchetta le dita sulla tastiera o sul trackpad del mouse, piega e distende le ginocchia, borbotta fra sé e non lesina incoraggiamenti o insulti a se stesso, a seconda di quello che riesce a mettere insieme. Derek ha perso il conto di quante volte è trasalito a un improvviso «Grande, Stiles! Sei un fottuto genio!» o a un «Ma sarai coglione… è la terza volta che riapri questa cazzo di pagina, la vuoi capire che non è altro che merda e non c’è niente di utile?»  
Affascinante, appunto.  
Derek non ha bisogno della telefonata angosciata di Scott per immaginare che tutto il tempo libero di Stiles sia completamente assorbito dalla sua battuta di caccia alle informazioni su possessioni, disturbi del sonno e compagnia bella. Scott è davvero in ansia e Derek non fatica a credere che quella di Stiles sia diventata un’ossessione.  
«Tuo padre ha il turno di notte, vero?» gli domanda una sera, quando ormai Stiles è inchiodato al PC da quasi due ore.  
«Mmh-mmh», mugugna lui, senza staccare gli occhi dallo schermo. Derek non è mica sicuro che abbia sentito o capito quello che gli ha chiesto.  
«Ti va di mangiare un boccone qui? Volevo ordinare una pizza.» E come sempre il cibo è la panacea perfetta.  
Stiles lo guarda con un sopracciglio inarcato. «Mi stai offrendo da mangiare, Derek?» La risata complice che permea il loft arriva da entrambi. «Comunque sì, grazie. E se pensi che sia un buon modo per obbligarmi a fare una pausa, ti sbagli di grosso», commenta Stiles con disinvoltura. «Non faccio nessuna fatica a mangiare, leggere, riflettere e parlare allo stesso tempo.»  
Derek sbuffa indispettito, più che altro perché era convinto di essere stato molto discreto e sottile. «Oh, non ne sarei così sicuro», ribatte. «Vedremo come la metterai quando, per riuscire a mangiare, dovrai inseguirmi per mezzo appartamento.»  
Stiles scuote la testa con un sorriso e continua a leggere.

Le vacanze di Natale ormai sono dietro l’angolo e, nonostante questo, i ritmi di lavoro di Stiles continuano a essere da marcia militare a tappe forzate: una mattina Derek trova una mail collettiva, inviata alle tre di notte, e indirizzata a lui, Scott e Deaton, in cui Stiles chiede di incontrarli alla clinica il giorno dopo. Se il numero di punti esclamativi seminati qua e là è un indizio credibile, Stiles deve aver trovato qualcosa di importante.  
Infatti, quando lui e Scott fanno il loro ingresso, Stiles è un fascio di nervi. È talmente eccitato che sembra quasi vibrare per l’impazienza. I convenevoli durano giusto il minimo necessario, poi si scatena il diluvio prevedibile di parole sparate a mille all’ora.  
«…e quindi sono partito dal presupposto che, come ogni cultura ha i suoi demoni e i suoi spiriti maligni, allo stesso modo ha i suoi riti di protezione: a questa radice appartengono gli acchiappasogni dei nativi americani, le rune di protezione dei celti, i simboli disegnati con il sangue delle popolazioni andine, alcuni Kanji orientali e così via. Quello che non sapevo è che, secondo diverse teorie, iconografie protettive e riti diversi possono essere combinati, costruendo una specie di “super-talismano” con uno spettro d’azione molto più ampio ed efficace…»  
Se Derek si sente stordito da quella cascata torrenziale di informazioni, la faccia di Scott è come minimo esilarante. Ha gli occhi quasi annebbiati dalla confusione e probabilmente si è perso alla seconda frase, anche se, per amicizia nei confronti di Stiles, è ovvio che sta facendo uno sforzo di concentrazione notevole per continuare a seguire il discorso.  
L’unico che sembra aver capito tutto, almeno fin lì, è Deaton, chiaro. Annuisce con aria grave mentre si accarezza il mento e ogni tanto interrompe con qualche domanda oscura: «Hai considerato l’interazione fra campi magici semi-sovrapposti?»  
_Semi-che?_  
«Non è sufficiente combinare il significato dei simboli, è necessario anche accertarsi che le aree di azione non creino delle discordanze sul piano delle energie spazio-temporali…»  
A Stiles brillano gli occhi e si lancia in una risposta che fa alzare bandiera bianca anche a Derek. A quel punto l’espressione di Scott gli sembra molto meno ridicola. Più tardi, quando l’entusiasmo da nerd si sarà sfogato, qualcuno gli spiegherà la faccenda da capo, con parole semplici. Magari con un disegnino…  
Stiles dà l’impressione di leggergli nel pensiero quando sfila dallo zaino un fascio di fogli zeppi di stampate, immagini e scarabocchi in mille colori che devono avere di sicuro un senso per lui, ma non per i comuni esseri uma… va bene, per le altre creature varie ed eventuali che non siano Stiles.

«…alla fine ho eliminato le combinazioni che avrebbero potuto creare problemi a livello di compatibilità e quello che mi è rimasto è questo.» Stiles si interrompe quasi di colpo e, dopo il rumore di fondo continuo della discussione fra lui e l’Emissario, il silenzio che si espande nell’ufficio è quasi irreale. Stiles apre un foglio ripiegato meticolosamente in quattro e Derek si avvicina, incuriosito. Sulla pagina è disegnato, con una certa precisione, una sorta di montaggio di tre simboli diversi: un reticolo da acchiappasogni che ospita al centro un pentacolo protettivo, di quelli con la punta all’insù, con i vertici impigliati nei nodi. Nell’area vuota in mezzo alla stella c’è quello che a prima vista sembra uno scarabocchio. A un esame più attento, si rivela essere il Kanji “se stesso” che gli Oni imprimevano dietro l’orecchio alle persone già esaminate.  
L’effetto complessivo è strano: pur riuscendo a individuare le tre componenti distinte del simbolo, l’immagine sembra una rappresentazione unitaria molto equilibrata. Deaton non potrebbe essere più impressionato di così: il suo sorriso la dice lunga su quanto Stiles abbia fatto un lavoro eccellente.  
«Stiles», dichiara a mezza voce, «credo che tu abbia sviluppato uno dei simboli di protezione più potenti che io abbia mai visto.»  
Scott gli regala un sorriso estatico. «Fantastico, amico!»  
Stiles è al settimo cielo. Esulta con un pugno chiuso al cielo e fa una giravolta su se stesso mentre si elogia da solo. «Sono un grande! Stiles il Magnifico, signore e signori!»  
Dev’essere per questo che non si accorge subito del fatto che il veterinario si è fatto serio, quasi come se fosse amareggiato o triste. Derek invece se n’è accorto eccome. «Stiles?»  
«Stiles-il-Magnifico, prego», lo rimbecca lui. «Dopo questo colpo di genio penso che potrei farmici stampare dei bigliettini da visita…» Sembra quasi che cammini a dieci centimetri da terra, da tanto che è compiaciuto.  
«Stiles, forse dovresti stare a sentire cos’ha da dire Deaton…» A Derek piange il cuore all’idea di rovinargli quel momento di gloria, però è meglio che Stiles lo sappia subito se tutte quelle ricerche non serviranno a nulla, giusto perché non parta a farsi chissà quali film mentali.  
Stiles guarda gli altri tre con un’espressione di sufficienza. «Avanti, sentiamo, qual è il problema?»  
L’uomo gli riserva un’occhiata fin troppo carica di empatia e tira un sospiro rassegnato. «Il problema, Stiles, è che questo simbolo, per quanto possa essere potente, non è come un’incisione su una parete o un dipinto sulla porta di casa.» Derek ha capito subito dove vuole andare a parare Deaton e, a giudicare dal suo sguardo, lo ha capito anche Stiles, eppure non sembra affatto preoccupato o deluso. «L’unico uso che se ne potrebbe fare è costruire un ciondolo o un pendente, anche se…» Il veterinario si interrompe, forse per scegliere le parole meno dolorose.  
«Anche se non c’è modo di essere sicuri che un ciondolo non venga distrutto, rubato, spezzato», conclude Scott, che ha intuito al pari degli altri dove sta il nocciolo della questione.  
«Din din din, bingo!» commenta Stiles, divertito e tranquillo. Il che può voler dire soltanto una cosa: ha un asso nella manica ancora da giocare. «Deaton, sì o no: il simbolo è efficace e protegge da incubi, possessioni e creature malevole in generale?»  
L’uomo deve aver deciso di dargli corda, perché annuisce serafico.  
«Sì o no: le tre parti sono montate in modo che non solo non interferiscono l’una con l’altra, ma addirittura amplificano i rispettivi poteri?»  
Di nuovo un cenno positivo.  
«E non è vero che, costruito così com’è, non c’è modo di contrastarlo?»  
A quel punto Deaton sembra ritrovare la parola. «È inutile che ci giriamo intorno, Stiles, il simbolo è virtualmente perfetto. Peraltro, non riesco a credere che tu sia riuscito a metterlo insieme in così poco tempo…»  
Stiles lo interrompe con un movimento di sufficienza di una mano. «Pffft, a trovare la combinazione di immagini ci avrò messo sì e no 36 ore. Il resto del tempo mi è servito a capire come utilizzare la cenere di sorbo per produrre un pigmento da tatuaggio.»  
Quando Stiles sgancia quella bomba, il veterinario sgrana gli occhi e impallidisce. «Sei impazzito? Che stai dicendo? Maneggiare la cenere è un conto, iniettarsela sotto pelle è una faccenda ben più complicata!»  
Stiles tuttavia non ha intenzione di starlo a sentire. «Oh, non c’è bisogno di buttarla in dramma, ho fatto un po’ di ricerche, lasciami trovare le pagine giuste», aggiunge mentre comincia a sfogliare uno dei blocchi di appunti.  
«Stiles!» interviene l’uomo, che a quel punto sembra davvero allarmato. «Questa non è una cosa da prendere alla leggera! Ci sono rischi enormi connessi all’esposizione prolungata del corpo umano alla cenere: intossicazioni, avvelenamenti, effetti permanenti sulla capacità motoria, in un caso particolare addirittura la morte! »  
A questo punto l’agitazione dell’Emissario assale anche gli altri e nell’ufficio della clinica scoppia il finimondo. «Scordatelo!» ringhia Derek, come se quella parola potesse mettere fine a qualsiasi discussione. «Se Deaton ha ragione, quello che vuoi fare è una follia assoluta, non se ne parla nemmeno!» Derek si infuria alla sola idea che Stiles possa tentare una strada così azzardata e rischiosa.  
«Oh, finiscila, Derek! È il mio culo sul piatto», grida Stiles di rimando. «Se permetti, decido io se o cosa fare!»  
«Stiles, non puoi parlare sul serio!» esplode Scott. «Diglielo, Deaton! È troppo pericoloso!»  
L’uomo scuote la testa e si limita ad alzare una mano per cercare di sedare gli animi. «Calmatevi, tutti e tre», sentenzia. Si interrompono le grida, non i borbottii furiosi che continuano a rimbalzare da un ragazzo all’altro e che assomigliano allo scontro fra tre cani ringhiosi. «Derek e Scott hanno ragione», attacca Deaton come se stesse spiegando qualcosa di banale e comune. «Quello che vuoi fare è paragonabile alla sperimentazione di un farmaco sugli esseri umani senza essere passati per ogni fase precedente.»  
Stiles sbuffa con sarcasmo. «Grazie per avermi appena dato della cavia da laboratorio, sentirmi un ratto incannulato mi fa sentire molto, molto meglio.»  
«Stiles», lo sgrida Deaton in tono severo.  
La pazienza di Derek è durata fin troppo. «Sei tu che vuoi metterti in quelle condizioni con quest’idea malata!»  
Scott incrocia il suo sguardo ed è ovvio che vorrebbe rincarare la dose. Invece preferisce posargli una mano sul braccio per provare a calmarlo. Derek prende un respiro profondo e gli rivolge un’occhiata riconoscente. Perdere la testa non servirà a nulla, considerato che per tenere a bada Stiles ci vorrà tutta la lucidità possibile.  
«La volete smettere di farne un caso di stato? Non sono mica un cretinetto undicenne che ha deciso di tatuarsi con uno spillo arrugginito e l’inchiostro di china!» Stiles prosegue la sua tirata rivolgendosi a Deaton. «Ho scritto ai contatti che mi hai passato in questi mesi per chiedere un consulto sui campi magici del simbolo. Mi hanno risposto con la stessa valutazione che hai dato tu: simbolo bilanciato, stabile e senza falle.»  
Nella sua testa, l’uomo dev’essere il primo da convincere, per ricavarne un alleato prezioso. Il fatto è che, se la pensa così, Stiles è perfino più scaltro di quanto Derek immaginasse, perché se l’Emissario stabilirà che è una cosa che si può fare, Scott si lascerà convincere e dietro di lui si arrenderanno anche gli altri.  
Non Derek. Lui no: Scott non è il suo Alpha e, quand’anche dovesse dare di matto e farsi persuadere, Derek continuerà a opporsi a quella pazzia con tutte le sue forze.  
Grazie al cielo il veterinario è un osso duro. «Come la metti con la tua aura da Scintilla? Una combinazione così potente potrebbe creare un’interazione dagli effetti catastrofici.»  
Stiles sogghigna, segno evidente che si aspettava quell’obiezione e ha una risposta pronta. Derek si rende conto di colpo che quella fra Deaton e Stiles non è una discussione, è più una specie di via di mezzo fra una partita a tennis e una a scacchi. Azione e reazione, diritto e rovescio, attacco e difesa. Lui e Scott non possono far altro che fare da spettatori, rimbalzando lo sguardo dall’uno all’altro.  
«Lo sciamano di Wichita Falls dice di salutarti», replica Stiles, «e di ricordarti che il sistema più semplice è una prova di un paio di giorni con un pigmento temporaneo.»  
Deaton sgrana gli occhi e gli scappa un sorrisetto. «Howahkan…» commenta con uno sbuffo. «Vecchio pazzo… E cosa potremmo usare, secondo la sua riverita esperienza?» È chiaro che deve trattarsi di una persona per la quale nutre profonda stima e, allo stesso tempo, una sana dose di insofferenza.  
«Suggerisce la polvere di henna, che non è proprio autoctona, ma ha una durata affidabile e può essere rimossa con solventi chimici in caso di emergenza.» Stiles sembra molto compiaciuto e, accidenti a lui, ne ha ben ragione: il luccichio negli occhi di dell’uomo sta a significare che il suo interesse è stato catturato e la fattibilità di quel gioco assurdo è appena schizzata a livelli pericolosamente concreti.  
«Polvere di henna…» rimugina fra sé il veterinario. «Impastata con qualche goccia di sangue o saliva potrebbe essere un test molto affidabile.»  
«Deaton!» lo implora Scott. «Non puoi dargli corda, ti prego! Se lasci fare a Stiles, finirà per ammazzarsi!»  
L’oggetto della sua preoccupazione non sembra prenderla troppo bene. «Ohi!» strilla agitando una mano. «Nel caso te ne fossi dimenticato, Scott, sono qui!»  
«Stiles, piantala di comportarti da folle!»  
«Deaton, non incoraggiarlo!»  
«Derek, basta!»  
«Fai qualcosa, accidenti a te!»  
La cacofonia di botta e risposta è esplosiva e ormai non si capisce più chi stia dicendo cosa e a chi.  
«Fottetevi, tutti quanti!»  
La staffilata di Stiles è uno schiaffo in faccia e Scott è quello che l’ha incassato peggio. Gli occhi gli si tingono di rosso e, allo stesso tempo, si ricoprono di un velo umido. Derek deglutisce a vuoto e non sa se cercare di confortare Scott o rifilare uno scappellotto a Stiles che, ADHD o no, stavolta ha esagerato. Curiosamente, è Deaton quello che ci mette una pezza.

«Stiles!» esclama mentre gli preme con forza una mano contro il torace. È sufficiente quel gesto imprevisto e deciso a scuoterlo e lo sguardo di Stiles si snebbia dalla furia, solo per riempirsi un attimo dopo di vergogna.  
«Merda, Scott… scusa, amico, ho perso la testa, non volevo…» Basta questo perché il legame fraterno si materializzi sotto forma di un abbraccio così intenso che Derek ha l’impressione di percepirne l’onda d’urto. O forse è una botta di invidia che amplifica quel maledetto senso di solitudine che lo attanaglia senza pietà in situazioni come questa.  
Stiles e Scott stanno avendo una conversazione a mezza bocca, fatta di «scusami», «è tutto ok» e «ti voglio bene» che spazza via qualunque ombra e riporta il sorriso anche sul viso del veterinario.  
«Deaton», dichiara Stiles quando si scioglie dall’abbraccio di Scott. «Chiedo scusa anche a te, non avevo nessun diritto di mancarti di rispetto.» Il tono è sincero, pur non nascondendo un pizzico di irritazione. Derek conosce bene il suo pollo e sa che quelle scuse devono essergli costate, anche se erano la cosa giusta da fare. L’Emissario scuote la testa e gli porge una mano, che Stiles stringe con decisione. Non si dicono nulla perché non è necessario: per quanto non abbiano il tipo di rapporto che lega Deaton a Scott, è chiaro che si stimano a vicenda.  
Stiles non ha finito, a quanto pare. Copre la distanza che lo separa da Derek in quattro passi e, quando gli si pianta di fronte, le guance si colorano lievemente di rosso. Derek deve conficcarsi gli artigli nei palmi per resistere alla tentazione di avvolgerlo, scuoterlo, caricarselo su una spalla e rinchiuderlo da qualche parte al sicuro.  
«Sono uno stronzo, scusami», sussurra Stiles mentre si passa una mano sul collo e si guarda con grande interesse le punte dei piedi. Derek non ha idea di come reagire. Magari dovrebbe dire qualcosa, però non sa dove trovare le parole e Stiles non sembra messo meglio.  
«Oh, per l’amor del cielo», sbuffa Scott spazientito. «Stringetevi la mano, abbracciatevi, non lo so, datevi un bacio da eschimesi, basta che la piantiate di stare lì impalati come due scemi!»  
Deaton ridacchia mentre sfoglia un paio di libroni che ha aperto sulla scrivania e Stiles scoppia in una sghignazzata molto più rumorosa. «Un bacio da eschimesi? Scott, amico mio, la tua mente dev’essere un posto molto, molto strano.» E mentre Derek è ancora lì a cercare di capire in quale universo parallelo è capitato, Stiles gli butta le braccia al collo e… _e strofina il naso contro il suo?!?_  
Universo parallelo, senza alcun dubbio.  
«Se avete finito di comportarvi da bambini capricciosi nel cortile dell’asilo», li richiama Deaton, «ci sono un paio di aspetti che vanno presi in considerazione.»  
Stiles scatta quasi sull’attenti per ascoltare mentre Scott rivolge a Derek uno sguardo interrogativo. Anche a volergli rispondere, Derek è basito quanto lui. Allarga le mani in un gesto confuso e scuote la testa.  
«Il suggerimento di Howahkan è ottimo, tuttavia, anche ammesso che funzioni e il simbolo sulla pelle non causi conseguenze imprevedibili, ci sono almeno due ostacoli non da poco.» L’uomo aggancia lo sguardo di Stiles e la sua espressione non promette nulla di buono. Per Derek sarebbe già abbastanza per mettere fine a priori a tutta la faccenda.  
«Il primo è che, come ti ho detto, gli effetti collaterali di una dose di cenere di sorbo sotto pelle possono essere svariati. Non so se l’organismo ospite finirebbe per assorbirla, per ricavarne un’infezione o un rigetto e sono elementi che devo verificare con attenzione.»  
Per una volta Stiles non replica con superficialità e si fa serissimo in volto. «Questo lo davo per scontato. Ecco perché ti ho portato gli appunti e le spiegazioni che ho raccolto fino a oggi.»  
«Molto bene. Mi ci vorrà qualche giorno per vagliare i materiali e nel frattempo possiamo fare la prova con la polvere di henna.»  
A Stiles spunta in faccia il sorriso radioso di chi è sicuro di averla avuta vinta. Deaton ci mette un istante a rovinargli la festa.  
«Ammesso e non concesso che tu sia disposto ad affrontare la procedura, perché credimi sulla parola, Stiles, il dolore di un tatuaggio normale sarebbe una passeggiata a confronto con quello a cui vuoi sottoporti tu.»  
Derek sbianca e afferra Stiles per un polso. «Ti prego, no», lo implora senza rendersene neppure conto. «Se è come per i Lupi Mannari non hai la minima idea di cosa ti aspetta. Potresti perfino impazzire per l’agonia…»  
Stiles lo osserva a bocca aperta, tanta è la sorpresa.  
«Ti ricordi quanto sei stato male quando Derek ha fatto questo a me?» interviene Scott, scoprendo la manica che rivela il doppio anello che gli corre attorno al bicipite. «Hai il terrore degli aghi, Stiles!» aggiunge poi, sempre più agitato. «Come diavolo fai a pensare di riuscire a cavartela? E se dovesse andare storto qualcosa? Con che coraggio dovrei spiegarlo a tuo padre?» Quello è proprio un colpo basso e se Scott ha deciso di sferrarglielo, dev’essere davvero disperato. Derek è sicuro che, nei suoi panni, avrebbe fatto esattamente la stessa scelta.  
«Scott, non mi costringere a mandarti affanculo di nuovo, perché stavolta non mi scuserei. Capiamoci bene», spiega poi, rivolto agli altri. Derek non ha mollato la presa sul suo polso e la cosa non sembra creare problemi a Stiles. O forse non se n’è reso conto nemmeno lui. «Lo so che mi sto avventurando su un terreno pericoloso. Lo so che ci sono rischi enormi, che vanno calcolati con precisione. Lo so che siete spaventati, preoccupati, che volete solo proteggermi», prosegue con un lampo di rossore. Sfila il polso dalla presa di Derek per stringergli forte la mano. Quella libera la posa sulla spalla di Scott. «So tutte queste cose. Allo stesso modo, voi dovete sapere, dovete _capire_ che per me è fondamentale trovare una soluzione definitiva a questo casino.» Stiles prende un respiro profondo e cerca gli occhi di Deaton. «Ho bisogno di proteggere me stesso. lo devo a me, alle persone che rischierebbero la vita a occhi chiusi se io mi trovassi in pericolo. E lo devo a tutti… a tutte…» chiude gli occhi e deglutisce a vuoto prima di riuscire a concludere, «…a tutte le persone che non ci sono più o che ci sono finite di mezzo quando non ero protetto a sufficienza. Lo devo alle loro famiglie. Perché non debba succedere mai più.» La voce gli si spezza in gola e quando una lacrima ribelle gli solca una guancia, Scott e Derek si muovono all’unisono e lo stritolano in un abbraccio così doloroso che anche le loro lacrime entrano in quel miscuglio massacrante.  
«Sei una brava persona, Stiles.» Deaton si è avvicinato e gli ha posato una mano sulla testa. «Domani pomeriggio posso dipingerti il simbolo temporaneo, in modo da cominciare a verificare la compatibilità con la tua aura. Poi dovrò andare via per qualche giorno, come ti ho detto mi servirà tempo per le ricer--»  
«Certo, certo, tutto il tempo che ti serve», lo interrompe Stiles mentre si scioglie con un pizzico di imbarazzo dalla stretta di Scott e Derek.  
«Stiles, sia ben chiara una cosa», ribatte il veterinario, «esaminerò ogni aspetto, ogni rischio, ogni minimo dettaglio e la decisione finale sarà mia: se mi resterà anche soltanto un dubbio minuscolo non se ne farà nulla e insistere sarà inutile. D’accordo?»  
Sul viso di Stiles passa un intero arcobaleno di espressioni, dalla rabbia alla delusione alla seccatura alla rassegnazione al divertimento. «Contrattare con te è peggio che farsi fare uno sconto da Macy… affare fatto, se non si può fare cercheremo un altro modo.»  
Derek e Scott tirano mezzo sospiro di sollievo. Non è molto, ma almeno hanno guadagnato un po’ di tempo. Derek è ragionevolmente convinto che le ricerche di Deaton non saranno incoraggianti e se Stiles terrà fede alla sua promessa, potranno mettere una croce su tutta la vicenda. Nel dubbio, quando Scott e Stiles lasciano la clinica per tornare a casa, Derek si trattiene. Una chiacchierata a quattr’occhi per dissuadere Deaton che male può fare?


	4. Capitolo 4

Durante il silenzio stampa da parte dell’Emissario, Stiles non si è visto al loft. Nonostante il senso di vuoto e di incompletezza che aleggia, Derek considera che forse è meglio così. Chissà come avrebbe reagito se Stiles si fosse presentato, tranquillo e beato, per il solito round di allenamento-doccia-ricerche. Il test con la polvere di henna ha dato esito positivo, ovviamente. Stiles era compiaciuto e tronfio oltre il limite del sopportabile e forse anche per quello è stato meglio non averlo visto.  
Derek ci ha sperato davvero in un effetto negativo, ma sarebbe stato troppo facile, considera fra sé. Sta leggendo un vecchio libro di Peter sulle pitture corporee dei Navajo (è un caso, grazie tante…) quando il trillo del telefono gli annuncia l’arrivo di una mail. Osserva il cellulare con un cipiglio infastidito, come se l’aggeggio si fosse macchiato di lesa maestà, poi cede e legge il messaggio. È di Scott e annuncia che Deaton è rientrato, è pronto a raccontare cosa ha scoperto e Scott esige che il branco sia presente.  
Manuale dell’Alpha Naturale, pagina 35: se non ce la fai da solo, appoggiati al tuo branco. Sicuro come l’oro, Scott ha intenzione di usare la presenza degli altri per dissuadere Stiles. E bravo McCall.  
Quindi non è una sorpresa per Derek quando arriva alla clinica il pomeriggio successivo e ci trova Kira, Lydia e Malia che parlottano fra loro e Scott che si torce le mani, mentre il veterinario sfoglia serafico pagine di appunti. Il rumore della jeep di Stiles che manovra per parcheggiare li fa trasalire. Derek sospira. Che il dio degli incoscienti li aiuti tutti quanti…  
Il dio degli incoscienti dev’essere molto occupato, perché quaranta minuti dopo le urla e gli insulti continuano a inseguirsi: Stiles da un lato, il resto del mondo dall’altro. Perfino Derek si è reso conto che, in questa maniera, non arriveranno da nessuna parte. Deaton si è eclissato per esaminare un cagnetto che, a occhio e croce, ha il doppio degli anni della sua anziana padrona e Derek decide di aver bisogno di una boccata d’aria. Tanto gli altri cinque possono tranquillamente andare avanti a litigare anche senza di lui.

Il parcheggio della clinica è deserto e semi-buio. Derek si appoggia al muro esterno e scivola rassegnato verso il basso, finendo accucciato in una posizione un po’ ridicola.  
Alla fine, si può fare. Non importa cosa si stanno gridando contro nell’ufficio, il succo è quello: la procedura è fattibile ed è addirittura occorrenza comune in parecchie comunità. Fanculo. E chi lo tiene Stiles adesso? Non sono riusciti a fargli cambiare idea nemmeno quando Deaton ha spiegato con mille paroloni che un tatuaggio fatto con la cenere di sorbo va attivato. In pratica, una creatura sovrannaturale deve provare a oltrepassare il sigillo incidendogli la pelle e, a dar retta all’uomo, facendogli un gran male.  
A Derek viene ancora da ridere per l’imbarazzo quando ripensa al momento in cui Malia si è offerta volontaria, perché tanto, parole sue, «sangue e urla non sono un problema per me». Un istante dopo si è trovata con gli artigli di Derek alla gola e, lungi dall’essersi spaventata, si è messa a ridere. «Uh, come la fai lunga», lo ha sfottuto. «Se ci tieni così tanto, basta dirlo. Lo sapevo che, sotto sotto, sei pieno di kink…»  
Derek è arrossito a tal punto che il sangue che gli rimbombava nelle orecchie ha in qualche modo attutito i risolini degli altri.  
Al di là di questo comunque, sono rimaste parecchie incognite e, a parte Stiles, nessun altro sembra disposto a correre rischi inutili. Con l’eccezione di Deaton, il vigliacco, che se n’è lavato le mani sentenziando che per quello che lo riguarda è una tecnica praticabile e che, con gli elementi a sua disposizione, non ha motivo per opporsi. In estrema sintesi, che la decisione finale spetta a Stiles.  
La porta della clinica si apre con un cigolio e Deaton fa capolino dallo spiraglio. «Puoi rientrare, credo di essere riuscito a zittirli.»  
Derek gli scocca un’occhiata furiosa. «Non potevi insistere un po’ di più per dissuaderlo, eh?» sibila, come se tutta quella storia fosse colpa del veterinario. «È già abbastanza testardo per conto suo, non c’era proprio bisogno di incoraggiarlo.» Mentre si rialza dal terreno sente la rabbia che monta.  
Deaton non fa una piega, però il suo tono di rimprovero è impossibile da ignorare. «Ne ha diritto, Derek. Mettiti nei suoi panni per dieci secondi e dimmi che non faresti lo stesso, se ne hai il coraggio.»  
Il maledetto ha ragione, eppure questo non sposta di una virgola il fatto che, dipendesse da Derek, cercherebbe di trattenere Stiles con la forza, e fanculo anche all’ipocrisia.  
Quando rientrano nell’ufficio gli altri cinque sembrano bimbetti in castigo: sono seduti su altrettante sedie disposte in cerchio e hanno bronci ridicoli, a dir niente. E siccome Deaton è un maledetto sadico, prende altre due sedie, si accomoda e invita Derek a fare altrettanto. «Visto che non siete capaci di discutere in maniera civile, facciamo come dico io. Uno alla volta, quando arriva il vostro turno.»  
Lydia sghignazza con una condiscendenza irritante. «Cielo, un gruppo di auto-aiuto? Ciao, sono Lydia e ho degli amici imbecilli…»  
Deaton la gela con un’occhiata. «Possiamo cominciare, se non vi dispiace?» Quando riceve un coro di mugugni e brontolii, sfodera un sorriso e si accomoda meglio sulla sedia. «Dunque, perché siamo qui lo sapete. Ho già spiegato ampiamente quali sono i pro, i contro e i limiti della procedura a cui Stiles vuole sottoporsi, adesso credo che ognuno di voi abbia il diritto di dire la sua.» Alza una mano di scatto quando Stiles fa per interromperlo. «Quando sarà il tuo turno, vale anche per te.» Stiles sbuffa indispettito, ma stringe le labbra e non dice una parola. «Stavo dicendo che ognuno potrà dire la sua, perché se da un lato è vero che la decisione dovrebbe spettare solo a Stiles, dall’altro voi siete parte di un branco», prosegue con un’occhiata significativa a Derek, «e certe decisioni devono essere almeno discusse insieme.»  
Stiles incassa quelle parole con un filo di imbarazzo: si vede che, pur pesandogli da morire ammetterlo, lo sa anche lui che il veterinario ha ragione. Derek, dal canto suo, non riesce proprio a capire perché si ostinino a volerlo includere a ogni costo. Peraltro, se può servire a far desistere Stiles, va benissimo così.  
«Stiles», chiama Deaton. «In due parole spiega agli altri perché vuoi fare questo tentativo. Con sincerità e senza sarcasmo, grazie», conclude in seconda battuta, perché anche lui conosce bene il suo pollo. Scott e Lydia ridacchiano e l’atmosfera si distende il tanto che basta a rendere l’aria più respirabile.  
«In due parole?» commenta Stiles acido. «E poi non devo essere sarcastico… e va bene», si affretta ad aggiungere, «in due parole: non voglio mai, mai più trovarmi in una situazione come quella… quella che conoscete. Voglio essere sicuro di aver fatto il possibile per proteggere me stesso, il mio branco, la mia famiglia e le persone a cui voglio bene. E anche quelle che non conosco. Nessuno deve finire vittima della mia… debolezza. Se questo significa correre un rischio, che onestamente è molto più calcolato di tanti altri che abbiamo affrontato, mi sembra un buon compromesso.»  
Nel silenzio pesante e carico di ansia che segue, Deaton si schiarisce la gola. «Nessun commento, per favore. Scott, non ti dispiace se lascio parlare prima gli altri?»  
A Derek sfugge la logica di quella scelta, finché non è proprio Scott a spiegarla. «Certo. Se parlo per primo, gli altri potrebbero allinearsi, anche senza volerlo.»  
L’uomo annuisce, fiero del suo pupillo, e Derek resta interdetto per un paio di secondi. Se ancora aveva dubbi sul fatto che quel branco fosse strano forte… È una spiegazione anomala, nel senso che un Alpha normale avrebbe detto la sua senza pensarci due volte, ben contento della sua posizione di potere anche psicologico all’interno del gruppo. Scott no: in questa situazione non conta la sua autorità, soltanto il bene di Stiles e, per estensione, di tutto il branco. Sarà anomalo quanto mai, però Derek sente un’onda di stima salirgli dallo stomaco. Quel ragazzo è mille volte l’Alpha che Derek non sarà mai e sapere che potrà sempre contare su di lui, in qualsiasi momento, è una sensazione che sa tanto di sicurezza, per quanto sia difficile da inquadrare.  
«Signorina Martin», chiama Deaton con un pizzico di ironia. Lydia la accetta con un’alzata d’occhi al cielo. Quando apre bocca e incrocia lo sguardo di Stiles, si blocca. «Io… ecco, io…» È buffo, perfino Lydia, quando è in difficoltà, si ritrova a cercare lo sguardo di Scott, che le sorride e le fa un cenno di incoraggiamento. È solo a quel punto che lei comincia a parlare. «Sono preoccupata, è chiaro, preferirei di gran lunga potermi basare su un approccio più razionale, con dati più affidabili riguardo a cause e conseguenze. Nonostante questo… insomma, quando è successo a me non ho avuto nessuna possibilità di scelta, quindi al posto di Stiles forse anch’io prenderei al volo l’opportunità.»  
Scott sgrana gli occhi ed è l’unica reazione visibile. A occhio e croce, Stiles si sta facendo violenza per non andare ad abbracciare Lydia. Derek, con tutta la sua carica di riserve e obiezioni, non riesce proprio a portarle rancore: i danni che Peter ha lasciato dietro di sé, Lydia ce li ha incisi ancora dentro.  
«Kira, vuoi aggiungere qualcosa anche tu?» Deaton le sorride benevolo. Derek è convinto che la ragazza non abbia bisogno di farsi forza.  
«Se dipendesse da me, non lascerei mai che uno qualsiasi dei miei amici si trovasse in pericolo. Se la scelta è fra questa procedura di cui ci avete parlato e una vita passata a… ad aver paura… Non so cosa farei al suo posto, quello che so è che non credo che sia giusto metterlo di fronte a un ricatto morale. Anch’io mi sono fatta trascinare dalla preoccupazione e così non va bene: Stiles merita più fiducia. Comunque vada, sarò al tuo fianco.»  
Stiles le riserva un sorriso a dir poco radioso. Scott in compenso ha in faccia la solita espressione da cucciolo tradito, anche se è probabile che perfino lui si aspettasse quella parole da Kira che, sotto la facciata da ragazzina un po’ eccentrica, un po’ sognatrice, nasconde una sensibilità e un intuito davvero incredibili.  
Malia non aspetta nemmeno che Deaton la chiami: tanto stanno andando in ordine di posti. «Tocca a me, giusto? Beh, non ha senso fare tanti giri di parole. Che si fa, leghiamo Stiles per impedirgli di fare una scelta che non ci piace? Poi per me resta comunque una cazzata, però mi sa che ha ragione Kira: se Stiles lo vuole davvero, tanto vale dargli una mano per essere sicuri che non si ammazzi lungo la strada…»  
Qualche sorriso fa capolino sulle facce tirate e Stiles non riesce a trattenersi. «Sei riuscita a darmi ragione e a insultarmi in un’unica frase. Non so se dirti grazie o mandarti al diavolo…»  
Perfino Scott ridacchia, accompagnato da Deaton, che ci mette un momento a chiamare il penultimo nome. «Derek?»  
I suoi pugni si serrano inconsapevolmente, così come la mascella. «Non credo che il mio contributo sia essenziale. E comunque c’è poco da dire.»  
Derek è intenzionato a non aggiungere altro e invece il veterinario lo incalza. «Lo sai bene che in questi casi ognuno ha il diritto… e il _dovere_ , di condividere il suo pensiero.» Maledizione a lui e alla sua capacità di costringerlo a fare anche ciò che non vuole.  
«È pericoloso e per me è un motivo sufficiente. Il branco ti proteggerà, non c’è bisogno di correre un rischio così assurdo, tutto qui.» Per fortuna che Derek non ha mai scommesso sulle sue capacità oratorie, perché quelle tre frasi smozzicate non sortiranno alcun effetto, se ne rende conto da solo.  
Deaton interrompe il suo rimuginare con un sospiro. «Scott, credo che manchi soltanto tu.»  
Scott si china in avanti, appoggiando i gomiti sulle ginocchia, e si prende il viso fra le mani. Gli ci vuole un attimo per ricomporsi, poi prende un respiro profondo e risolleva la testa. «Lo sai che ne penso, Stiles. Sai che mi fa orrore la sola idea. E ancora di più mi sento come se avessi fallito: ti ritrovi ad affrontare questa cosa perché non sono riuscito a proteggerti e… quello è compito mio. Sono l’Alpha di questo branco e se non posso tenervi al sicuro io, chi altro lo deve fare?» Scott chiude gli occhi e si passa un palmo sul viso, sembra quasi che stia cercando di togliersi di dosso una sensazione sgradevole. Quando riapre le palpebre, a Derek non sfugge il lampo rosso velocissimo che gli attraversa le iridi. «Eppure so che non posso cercare di convincerti ragionando così», riprende il ragazzo, «sarebbe un errore e sarebbe ingiusto. Sono il tuo Alpha, ma prima di tutto sono il tuo migliore amico e se non c’è altro modo per prendermi cura di te, faremo quello che deciderai.»  
Dio, quanto dev’essergli costato. Scott è perfino impallidito e, cerchio o non cerchio, Kira si alza per andare ad abbracciarlo. Stiles la segue un attimo dopo.  
Forse era il segnale che stavano aspettando, perché il rumore delle sedie che strisciano sul pavimento si moltiplica e, in un momento, tutti sono stretti intorno a Scott. Perfino Derek. E non perché Malia lo ha afferrato per una mano, ringhiandogli a mezza voce un «Non fare il coglione», eh. No no.  
Derek preferisce ubbidire e non pensare. Già così ha un nodo in gola grosso quanto una pallina da baseball, e sotto sotto resta convinto che caricarsi Stiles su una spalla e rinchiuderlo in una torre, non per forza d’avorio, sarebbe un ottimo piano B.

È venerdì sera e la clinica è chiusa per il weekend quando Derek si ritrova, suo malgrado, nella piccola sala operatoria di Deaton. Hanno dovuto aspettare un fine settimana in cui lo Sceriffo ha un lungo turno doppio, in modo che Stiles possa campeggiare a casa di Scott nel caso qualcosa vada storto.  
Deaton è stato categorico: nonostante le obiezioni di Stiles, che avrebbe preferito non farne un caso di stato, ha voluto almeno due Mannari presenti. La verità è che se la procedura è dolorosa come sembra, ci vorranno almeno un paio di persone per tenere fermo quell’incosciente di Stiles e, se Scott era una scelta ovvia, Derek ne avrebbe fatto a meno volentieri. Peccato che la carognetta glielo abbia chiesto in maniera diretta. «Mi fido di te», gli ha spiegato al telefono. «E poi così siamo pari, mi hai costretto a rimanere quando hai tatuato Scott, mi sembra di una giustizia poetica, non trovi?» Derek non è riuscito a trattenere una mezza risata sarcastica. Il che non gli ha impedito di mandarlo a quel paese lo stesso.  
È per questo che adesso è lì, in una situazione assurda, e preferirebbe di gran lunga trovarsi su un altro pianeta. Stiles è disteso su un telo leggero, unica barriera contro il tavolo di metallo, a torso nudo, il che sarebbe sufficiente a far andare Derek in confusione. Il karma dev’essere particolarmente sadico: il freddo che filtra dalla superficie gli provoca qualche brivido e Stiles ha i capezzoli tesi e contratti. Come se non bastasse, ha deciso che il posto perfetto per quel maledetto tatuaggio è sullo stomaco, dove la Nogitsune si è piantata la lama di una delle code di Noshiko. E così Derek e Scott sono ai suoi lati e devono immobilizzarlo, bloccandogli alla meglio le braccia, il torace e le gambe. Derek non sa dove guardare, non che tenere gli occhi chiusi possa servire: il contatto della mano sulla pelle della spalla è elettrizzante. Questo, sommato all’ansia per la procedura che Deaton sta per cominciare, gli blocca il respiro.  
«Grazie.» Il sussurro di Stiles è quasi impossibile da percepire perfino per l’udito di un Mannaro.  
Derek si fa forza per sollevare le palpebre e per un attimo il cuore gli si ferma. Stiles è pallido e ha gli occhi cerchiati da occhiaie profonde. Deve aver preteso l’impossibile dal suo corpo e i neon impietosi della clinica mettono quei segni ancora più in risalto. Eppure riesce a trovare il modo di rivolgere un sorriso rassicurante e pieno di gratitudine a lui e a Scott, un attimo prima che Deaton si avvicini. Dove abbia rimediato l’attrezzatura da tatuatore o coma faccia a saperla usare, è meglio non chiederselo. Di sicuro ha un’ottima mano, almeno a giudicare dall’immagine-guida che ha tracciato addosso a Stiles.  
«Siete pronti?» Deaton non sembra intenzionato a perdere tempo in convenevoli. Aspetta solamente il cenno di assenso di tutti e tre, poi osserva le linee bluastre e si mette al lavoro.  
Al primo urlo Derek si sente invadere da una specie di distaccamento gelido e nauseante. Avverte le mani stringere con forza il corpo di Stiles, percepisce la fatica per tenerlo fermo, registra le grida e riconosce perfino l’odore lieve delle lacrime. Di Stiles, di Scott e forse addirittura le sue. Scott non è messo meglio e dev’essere per reazione a quella tortura psicologica che si ritrovano entrambi in forma Beta, con gli occhi che lampeggiano e le zanne sfoderate. Niente artigli, però: se Scott sta ragionando come lui, la sola idea di aggiungere dolore a dolore gli rivolta lo stomaco.

Il ronzio della pistola è poco più di una vibrazione che fa ben poco per attenuare gli altri rumori. L’inchiostro nella ciotola assomiglia più a una specie di poltiglia densa e Deaton deve fermarsi spesso per rimescolarlo, visto che, a quanto pare, la viscosità del liquido rende il processo ancora più doloroso. Le pause frequenti sono un piccolo atto di pietà per Stiles, che ha il petto scosso da respiri brevi e spezzati, e per Derek e Scott, gelati in un mutismo carico di desolazione. 

Nella clinica regna il silenzio.  
In retrospettiva, Derek non saprebbe dire quanto tempo ci è voluto. Il simbolo è piuttosto complesso, quindi come minimo un paio d’ore, anche se non ne è affatto certo.  
Stiles è sempre disteso sul tavolo, con una coperta leggera addosso, intontito da una doppia razione di antidolorifico “naturale”: non appena Deaton ha mormorato «Ho finito», Derek e Scott non si sono neppure guardati in faccia, hanno posato le dita sullo stomaco di Stiles e gli hanno portato via tutto il dolore possibile. Il veterinario è alla sua scrivania con una tazza di qualche intruglio fumante fra le mani e Derek e Scott sono seduti per terra, con la schiena appoggiata al muro. Stanno soltanto aspettando la mezz’ora necessaria per assicurarsi che il liquido a base di cenere di sorbo si assesti sotto la pelle di Stiles, poi verrà la parte più difficile.  
Derek è perso nel nulla cosmico che sta cercando di mantenere nella mente quando il cicalino del contaminuti lo riscuote. Deaton ha un braccio attorno alle spalle di Scott e i due stanno parlottando a bassa voce. Scott scuote la testa e la sua espressione è davvero provata. Derek non lo invidia per nulla: il prossimo passaggio sarà ancora più duro e, nei suoi panni, lui se la sarebbe già svignata da un pezzo.  
Se dovesse raccontare a qualcuno la sequenza degli eventi successivi, potrebbe giusto mettere insieme qualche flash. Deaton al posto di Scott, ad aiutare Derek a immobilizzare Stiles. Scott con gli artigli della mano destra che riflettono la luce delle lampade. Il rivolo di sangue al primo affondo. L’urlo agghiacciante di Stiles. Scott che sbianca, ritrae gli artigli e fa un passo indietro, prima di accasciarsi per terra.  
«Stiles… Stiles no. Io… mi dispiace, Stiles, non ce la faccio, è…» Scott balbetta in preda al panico e in quel momento incarna l’immagine del ragazzino di diciassette anni che è.  
Stiles solleva la testa appena per fissarlo dritto negli occhi e non c’è risentimento o delusione nel suo sguardo. «Scott, ehi… amico, non… non preoccuparti, se hai bisogno… se ti serve tempo possiamo aspettare domani, vero? Deaton?»  
L’Emissario scuote la testa con un’espressione triste. «Ho paura di no, Stiles. La procedura dev’essere completata nel più breve tempo possibile, a distanza di qualche ora al massimo.»  
Scott è, se possibile, ancora più pallido. «Stiles, io…»  
Derek non ha la benché minima idea del perché gli scatti quel pensiero nella testa. Sa solo che Scott non ce la farà e forse non è giusto che debba affrontare una cosa del genere. D’altro canto, Stiles non merita di essere arrivato fino a questo punto per buttare via tutto. Dev’essere per questo che Derek sente la sua voce, come se appartenesse a qualcun altro, mormorare un semplice «Lo faccio io.»  
Tre paia d’occhi gli si piantano addosso: quelli di Deaton sono carichi di orgoglio e fierezza, quelli di Scott e Stiles sono un’esplosione di gratitudine, benché per motivi diversi. Derek vorrebbe già tirarsi indietro e rimangiarsi ogni parola, ma ormai è troppo tardi. Tanto vale darsi una mossa e mettere fine a quella faccenda il prima possibile. «Dai, Scott. Ho bisogno che lo tenga fermo tu»  
Anche se la prospettiva non rassicura Scott neanche un po’, al suo cenno d’assenso lui e Derek si scambiano di posto. Derek non prende neanche un respiro: sfodera gli artigli e attacca le linee del tatuaggio una dopo l’altra, preciso e metodico, scollegato da se stesso e dalla situazione per riuscire a concentrarsi sulla sensazione orribile delle punte acuminate che grattano contro la barriera invisibile della cenere di sorbo come se strisciassero sul cemento. È necessario, se vuole riuscire a compartimentalizzare il sangue, le urla, gli strattoni di Stiles.  
Scott va in forma Beta senza nemmeno rendersene conto e Derek è sicurissimo che i ringhi e gli ululati siano minacce indirizzate a lui, forse perché prendersela con l’esecutore materiale aiuta Scott a razionalizzare in qualche modo l’assurdità di causare un dolore del genere al suo migliore amico. Non importa che sia stato Stiles stesso a insistere, che ne abbiano discusso fino allo sfinimento, che alla fine si siano ritrovati ad ammettere che un senso c’è eccome.  
Il sangue cola in linee a zigzag dai fianchi di Stiles e inzuppa il telo chirurgico che Deaton ha usato per coprire il tavolo di metallo. Derek si sente avvolto da una specie di bolla. È come se le percezioni gli arrivassero filtrate e distorte, grazie al cielo, eppure comincia a sentire una boccata di bile che gli risale dallo stomaco. Se il Kanji centrale è stato questione di pochi secondi, il pentacolo e le linee del reticolo sono un incubo di scatti e lampi luminosi della cenere di sorbo che reagisce ai suoi artigli. La voce di Stiles ormai è un rantolo roco. Ha le dita serrate in una morsa infernale attorno alle mani di Scott e Deaton e quando Derek attacca il cerchio esterno che racchiude l’intero simbolo, il corpo di Stiles ne ha avuto abbastanza. Gli occhi nocciola si rovesciano all’indietro e Stiles sviene, abbandonandosi sul tavolo come un sacco vuoto.  
Derek lo considera un piccolo miracolo. Quando finalmente ritrae gli artigli con uno scatto secco, l’atmosfera immobile si sbriciola di colpo. Deaton lo allontana con fermezza e, armato di disinfettante e tamponi sterili, si occupa di esaminare le ferite, di ripulirle e di medicare Stiles con gesti economici e professionali. Scott in compenso lascia la presa e vola verso il bagno della sala d’aspetto. I rumori convulsi che seguono, ben distinti anche per l’orecchio umano, lasciano pochi dubbi sul fatto che stia vomitando anche l’anima.  
Derek vorrebbe tanto fargli compagnia, ma in questo momento la priorità è alleviare il male. Le linee nere corrono lungo il suo avambraccio e, a ogni secondo che passa, l’espressione di Stiles si distende e si fa più serena. Quando il suo viso non è altro che l’immagine rilassata del sonno, Deaton posa una mano sulla spalla di Derek. «Basta così. Stiles sta bene adesso, lascialo riposare.» Derek interrompe il contatto a fatica, però il veterinario ha ragione: gli gira la testa e ha un attacco di vertigine, segno evidente che ha esagerato. Deaton gli porge una tazza fumante che, tanto per cambiare, contiene una mistura non del tutto disgustosa e molto zuccherata. Derek trangugia il liquido in poche, lunghe sorsate e, qualunque cosa sia, gli fa un gran bene anche allo stomaco. Deaton gli sorride e lo spinge con gentilezza verso la porta della sala d’aspetto. «È Scott che ha bisogno di te adesso: portalo via, prometto di chiamarvi appena Stiles riaprirà gli occhi.»  
Derek non avrebbe alcuna intenzione di allontanarsi da Stiles, eppure si rende conto da solo di essere un po’ ridicolo. Gli hanno fatto un tatuaggio, per l’amor del cielo, mica un trapianto di cuore. «D’accordo. Avvisaci quando…»  
«Tranquillo», lo interrompe Deaton, «al primo segno di risveglio.»  
Derek rivolge un ultimo sguardo al corpo addormentato di Stiles, poi si avvia verso la porta. Si ferma solamente per lavarsi le mani nel lavandino d’acciaio. I segni del sangue di Stiles tormenteranno i suoi sogni per un pezzo.


	5. Capitolo 5

«Stiles! Stiles, svegliati!»  
Derek è in preda al panico. Sono le tre del mattino e, nonostante sia stato svegliato nel cuore della notte, l’adrenalina gli corre così veloce nelle vene da non lasciare spazio alla minima traccia di sonno.  
«STILES!»  
È stato il rumore sferragliante del portone del loft a fargli fare un salto sul letto, una manciata di minuti prima. L’allarme non è suonato, quindi in un angolo della mente sapeva che doveva trattarsi di una persona conosciuta: il sistema è tarato apposta per non scattare con Stiles, Scott e gli altri. Quello che Derek non si aspettava era di trovare Stiles sulla soglia di casa, in preda a un episodio lampante di sonnambulismo. Non si sarebbe preoccupato così tanto se all’improvviso Stiles non avesse cominciato ad agitarsi e a gridare suoni sconnessi e incomprensibili, che via via hanno preso corpo in forma di parole che gli hanno gelato il sangue.  
«No… non è un sogno, no… Derek! Non voglio, non… un’altra volta no! No… Non Derek… NO! MIO DIO, DEREK!»  
A quel punto, in barba a qualunque teoria che vieta di svegliare un sonnambulo, Derek ha cominciato a scuoterlo. «Stiles, ti prego, svegliati!»  
La stretta sulla spalla non ha alcun effetto. Stiles si inginocchia al suolo come se stesse vegliando qualcuno e piange disperato, mentre continua a invocare il suo nome. Derek si inginocchia a sua volta, prova ad accarezzargli il viso, ad attirarlo verso di sé, però Stiles si divincola e si agita ancora di più. Derek non sa cos’altro fare e raccomanda l’anima al cielo quando carica un ceffone e lo lascia partire, pregando che le conseguenze non siano irreparabili. Il viso di Stiles, impreparato all’impatto, scatta di lato con un movimento secco, e invece a Derek sembra di osservare una scena filmata al rallentatore. Stiles rigira la testa piano piano, apre gli occhi ancora annebbiati e, quando il suo sguardo si ferma sull’espressione angosciata di Derek, caccia un urlo disumano e si accascia sul pavimento, scosso da tremiti e singhiozzi.  
«Stiles! Stiles guardami, ti prego!» Derek accarezza per un istante l’idea di chiamare Scott, ma non ha intenzione di allontanarsi da lì nemmeno per i dieci secondi necessari a volare dall’altro capo della stanza per recuperare il cellulare. «Stiles calmati, va tutto bene, sono qui!»  
È in quel momento che Stiles solleva la testa e gli rovescia addosso un vero e proprio uragano di parole. «Sta succedendo di nuovo, Derek! Non so perché, cosa ci faccio qua, non so come sono arrivato, non è un sogno!»  
Derek lo scuote con decisione. «Calmati! Cosa sta succedendo di nuovo? Cos’è che non è un sogno?»  
«No!» grida Stiles, spingendolo via e gattonando all’indietro per allontanarsi, finché non arriva a schiacciarsi contro la parete. «Non lo capisci? Devi chiamare Deaton, dovete sedarmi, vattene! Sono pericoloso, sta succedendo ancora, vai via! Non voglio farti del male… solo che lo so, non riuscirò a controllarlo, è troppo forte, vai via!»  
Derek comincia tragicamente a capire, mentre si avvicina muovendosi sulle ginocchia. «Stiles smettila!» gli ordina a una manciata di centimetri dal naso. Gli posa le mani sulle spalle e lo stringe, di certo fino a fargli male. «Non c’è niente che non va, non sei posseduto! Hai il tatuaggio, te lo ricordi?»  
Stiles è in preda al panico più nero, al punto da trovare la forza di spingere via le mani di Derek come se il contatto fosse ustionante. «È tutto uguale a prima, maledizione! Il sogno… avevo sei dita e gli Oni… eravamo qui, ti hanno ucciso, non sai… è… scappa, ti prego!»  
Derek ne ha avuto abbastanza. Gli pianta un braccio contro il torace, immobilizzandolo contro il muro. «Ora basta Stiles, guarda!» Derek gli solleva la maglietta e il simbolo nero tatuato sul suo stomaco si staglia contro la pelle chiara. Sembra una macchia di inchiostro su un foglio bianco. Derek ha la voce rotta dall’ansia, eppure, per quanto il terrore di Stiles stia diventando contagioso, sa che deve trovare la maniera di scuoterlo, di tirarlo fuori dal baratro in cui è caduto. Niente sembra funzionare.  
«Non è reale, non esiste davvero!» grida Stiles. «È un’illusione, non ce l’ho, non esiste protezione, vattene via, Derek!» Stiles si divincola, ma la stretta di Derek è come una banda d’acciaio.  
«Stiles, ero con te quando Deaton ti ha tatuato, non è un’illusione, devi credermi!» È l’istinto che lo porta a sfiorare il simbolo con una mano. O almeno è quello che a Derek piace pensare. È sempre l’istinto che gli fa coprire le cinque punte del pentacolo con i polpastrelli.  
Stiles sbarra gli occhi e ulula di dolore, neanche Derek lo avesse appena accoltellato. Paradossalmente sembra che gli si snebbi lo sguardo, come se quel male inspiegabile lo stesse scuotendo dalla sua prigione mentale e gli stesse facendo riacquistare contatto con la realtà. Un alone di luce azzurrata si addensa sotto le linee del tatuaggio e, a distanza di tempo, Derek non sarà in grado di spiegare cosa lo abbia spinto a prendere la decisione folle di sguainare gli artigli. Sa solo che Stiles emette un verso straziante che non ha nulla di umano quando, sotto lo sguardo attonito di entrambi, quelle cinque lame affilate quanto rasoi non si conficcano nel suo stomaco. Affondano, come se il corpo fosse fatto di gomma, senza trapassare pelle e muscoli. La luce si fa più intensa per un istante e Stiles sbianca. Benché sia scosso da tremiti di dolore, trova la forza di alzare la testa. È assurdo: quando incontra lo sguardo di Derek, i suoi occhi sono pieni di gratitudine. Gorgoglia qualcosa di incomprensibile, poi gira il viso di scatto e vomita una boccata di sangue. Derek ha soltanto il tempo di urlare «Stiles!» prima che lui crolli di nuovo sul pavimento, avvolto da un benedetto oblio.  
Quando Stiles perde conoscenza, la luce della cenere di sorbo svanisce. Sembra quasi che qualcuno abbia spento un interruttore e Derek percepisce fin troppo bene l’ondata di panico stringergli la gola e soffocarlo. L’unica maniera per non soccombere è lasciare che la trasformazione Beta prenda il sopravvento. Derek spalanca gli occhi blu cobalto e ruggisce come una belva ferita. È solamente a quel punto che riesce a catapultarsi verso il telefono. Quello che segue è un’accozzaglia di azioni e immagini confuse. Il numero di Deaton, la voce terrorizzata di Scott, la corsa giù per le scale con il corpo di Stiles fra le braccia, il viaggio verso la clinica a velocità folle, lungo le strade deserte di Beacon Hills.  
Quando Derek inchioda a pochi centimetri dal muro esterno dell’edificio, Deaton e Scott sono nel parcheggio ad aspettarlo. Hanno preparato una barella di fortuna, ma Derek si rifiuta di lasciar andare Stiles, che ha ripreso in braccio. In pochi passi furiosi è dentro l’ufficio e risponde come può alle mille domande di Scott.  
«Ti ho detto che non ne ho idea!» replica per l’ennesima volta. «È arrivato da me da sonnambulo, non so come sia finito dall’altra parte della città!»  
Deaton ha disteso Stiles sul solito tavolo di metallo, che di questi tempi lo ha ospitato molte più volte di qualsiasi animale, ed è affaccendato a mescolare il contenuto di strane boccette in una ciotola di terracotta. Derek non ha il coraggio di lasciare la mano che stringe fra le sue in maniera spasmodica. Il rivolo di sangue quasi secco che macchia l’angolo della bocca di Stiles, scendendogli lungo il mento e fin sul collo, è una visione nauseante. Peraltro, Derek non ha idea del _perché_ Stiles si sia sentito così male, pur non avendo segni di ferite o altri sintomi fisici. Ce n’è abbastanza per ammazzarsi di ansia, a quel punto.  
Scott è bianco come un cencio. «Deaton, Perché non si sveglia? Come sta?»  
Il veterinario scuote la testa. «In questo momento non ho che un paio di sospetti, Scott. Posso sapere con precisione cos’altro è successo?» chiede poi all’indirizzo di Derek, mentre inclina la testa di Stiles e gli fa scivolare fra le labbra qualche sorso di liquido.  
«Non molto», ribatte lui. È una bugia pietosa per guadagnare tempo, perché non sa davvero come raccontare quello che ha fatto. «A un certo punto mi sono reso conto che sembrava imprigionato in un incubo. Ho provato a svegliarlo, però Stiles non riusciva a scuotersi, era una specie di allucinazione. Allora gli ho sollevato la maglietta per fargli vedere il tatuaggio, ma lui continuava a ripetere, come un’ossessione, che non esisteva, che era posseduto e che io ero in pericolo e dovevo scappare, andare via…»  
Scott trasale. «Oh mio dio… Deaton, è… è vero?»  
Stavolta l’uomo è categorico nella sua risposta. «Assolutamente no. Non c’è nessuna Nogitsune nel corpo di Stiles.» Regge ancora la ciotola con una mano e con l’altra massaggia la gola di Stiles per incoraggiarlo a deglutire. «Credo che l’episodio di cui è stato vittima non sia stato altro che una forma terribile e molto realistica di suggestione.»  
Scott non sembra convinto e Derek non può dargli torto. È assurdo e incredibile perfino per lui che era presente alla scena.  
«E poi cos’è successo?» Deaton ha bisogno del quadro completo della situazione, Derek lo sa. È per questo motivo che si fa forza e risponde. «Gli ho appoggiato la mano sul tatuaggio. Avevo le dita in corrispondenza delle punte della stella e la cenere nell’inchiostro ha cominciato a brillare. Gli faceva male, solo che più era forte il dolore, più sembrava uscire dall’incubo. E allora…»  
Deaton spalanca gli occhi e il sospetto che abbia già capito tutto diventa certezza quando gli chiede soltanto: «È per quello che è svenuto, vero? Gli artigli non lo hanno ferito, però il dolore è stato troppo forte».  
Derek annuisce appena e Scott esplode. «HAI CERCATO DI SQUARCIARLO?» urla, mentre gli vola addosso con gli occhi che lampeggiano di un rosso furibondo.  
Derek non sa davvero biasimarlo, è lui il primo a pensare che sia stata un follia correre quel rischio senza avere uno straccio di idea delle conseguenze. Si lascia strattonare tenendo la testa bassa per la vergogna, senza sapere cosa rispondere.  
È Deaton a intervenire e, senza alcuna logica, lo fa in sua difesa. «Basta così, Scott», mormora mentre lo prende per un braccio. «Lo so che può sembrare pazzesco, eppure Derek ha fatto l’unica scelta sensata.»  
Scott non si lascia convincere facilmente e serra la presa sulle braccia di Derek. Almeno non ha mirato diretto alla giugulare. «Sensata? SENSATA?» urla inferocito. La corona color fuoco attorno alle sue pupille brilla di una luce sempre più intensa, che si riflette perfino sulle zanne. «Avrebbe potuto ucciderlo! Se la barriera di cenere non avesse funzionato Stiles sarebbe ridotto a brandelli! Come hai potuto rischiare così? Se gli avessi fatto del male…»  
«Scott!» Deaton lo interrompe con un tono tanto secco da sembrare uno schiaffo. «C’eri anche tu quando lo abbiamo tatuato. Hai visto anche tu che in corrispondenza del disegno gli artigli di Derek non affondavano», prosegue molto più dolcemente. «Stiles aveva bisogno di uno shock per scuotersi dalla sua allucinazione e Derek ha fatto quello che era necessario.»  
«Sarà anche come dite voi», ribatte Scott velenoso, «ma intanto Stiles ha vomitato sangue ed è ancora svenuto». Nonostante le sue parole, molla la presa e stringe i pugni.  
Con un tempismo pazzesco, Stiles apre un occhio e rantola qualcosa che assomiglia molto a “melodramma”.  
Derek e Scott sono al suo fianco in un lampo, mentre la tensione si stempera e Deaton rileva qualche parametro vitale di base, giusto per essere sicuro che sia davvero tutto a posto.  
La discussione è solo rimandata; ciononostante Derek è troppo grato all’universo per preoccuparsene. Stiles è sveglio e lucido e il resto non ha importanza. Al punto che non si accorge neppure che ha ancora una mano di Stiles stretta fra le dita e che Stiles gli sta accarezzando il polso con il pollice in un gesto inconsapevole quanto carico di significato.

Ci vuole almeno mezz’ora perché Stiles, ancora disteso sul tavolo, con una coperta ripiegata sotto la testa a mo’ di cuscino, sia in condizioni di raccontare il suo incubo, un miscuglio confuso di persone e dialoghi che comincia nello spogliatoio del campo di Lacrosse a scuola. «…e Derek era seduto sulla panchina e mi chiedeva come si fa a capire se uno è sveglio o se sta sognando. E io gli rispondevo “le dita, nei sogni uno ha sempre della dita in più”. Allora Derek mi afferrava la mano e io avevo sei dita! Gesù che impressione, sei dita!» Stiles solleva il braccio per sottolineare le sue parole ed è a quel punto che lui e Derek si accorgono che si stanno ancora tenendo per mano. Si lasciano andare di colpo e nessuno dei due riesce a mascherare l’ombra di rossore sulle guance. Scott sembra sbalordito quanto loro, forse perfino di più. Deaton invece, la carogna, sorride sornione prima di incoraggiare Stiles a continuare. Derek percepisce l’assenza delle dita di Stiles intrecciate alle sue con una nettezza impressionante. Deve farsi quasi violenza per non afferrargli la mano di nuovo, e al diavolo anche l’imbarazzo.  
«…e poi ci siamo trovati nell’appartamento di Derek. Era buio e lui era in mezzo e io… c’erano gli Oni… il mio corpo era… insomma, non ero io.» Derek registra da qualche parte che Stiles, con tutta la sua apparente schiettezza, non sembra in grado di pronunciare la parola _Nogitsune_ senza sentirsi fisicamente male.  
«Avevo in mano una spada ed era come se mi vedessi da fuori… cercavo di avvertire Derek, di farlo scappare, gridavo, però lui non mi ascoltava e io… e quella _cosa_ lo uccideva…» Stiles non è più in grado di continuare, non che ce ne sia bisogno. Scott si china su di lui e lo avvolge in un abbraccio furibondo mentre gli mormora «oh, Stiles…» in un orecchio. Dopo qualche minuto il battito dei due ragazzi rallenta e torna alla normalità, anche se la stretta dura ancora a lungo e Scott lascia una mano posata sotto la nuca di Stiles.  
«Non voglio minimizzare quello che è successo, credimi», spiega Deaton quando gli altri sembrano in grado di ascoltare e capire. «Si è trattato solo di un episodio di sonnambulismo innescato da un incubo molto vivido. In qualche modo, sono stati la tua ansia e i tuoi timori a bloccarti dentro il sogno.»  
«Questo l’ho capito», lo interrompe Stiles con impazienza, mentre si solleva sui gomiti. «Quello che non mi è chiaro è il dopo.»  
Deaton gli rivolge un sorriso condito con un pizzico di condiscendenza. « _Dopo_ è successo che Derek si è reso conto che aveva bisogno di risvegliarti dal sonno e soprattutto dall’allucinazione, e lo ha fatto sfruttando le proprietà del tuo tatuaggio.»  
Il «grazie» sommesso di Stiles è ossigeno per Derek, che non sa da che parte guardare perché non è affatto sicuro di meritarlo.  
«Purtroppo per te», prosegue l’uomo, «la maniera più rapida ed efficace è stata quella di procurarti del dolore fisico. Un dolore molto reale, tuttavia con una radice psicologica. Anche il fatto di aver rimesso una boccata di sangue», prosegue l’uomo con un’occhiata significativa all’indirizzo di Derek, «è stata, come dire, una manifestazione violenta, ma di natura psicosomatica, non so se sono riuscito a spiegarmi.»  
Stiles si produce in una smorfia che è un miscuglio di sarcasmo, preoccupazione e insofferenza. «E figurarsi se non bisognava buttarla in violenza», commenta con una buona dose di ironia.  
«Ti avevo avvertito che era impossibile prevedere qualunque effetto collaterale in anticipo», lo rimbecca Deaton.  
Stiles scuote la testa e ridacchia, poi di colpo la sua espressione si incupisce e il terrore gli riempie gli occhi.  
Scott è il primo ad accorgersene. «Stiles? Ehi, Stiles, che succede?»  
Derek è del tutto disorientato e, per una volta, nemmeno il veterinario sembra avere le idee tanto più chiare.  
Stiles si solleva la maglietta con una mano e sfiora il tatuaggio con una traccia di trepidazione. Quando non sembra succedere niente di strano, i suoi gesti si fanno più decisi e le dita affondano lungo le linee nere. «Così non mi fa male», spiega sorpreso. «Io però sono umano… e se questa cosa la facesse un essere sovrannaturale? Ogni volta che mi toccano finirò per svenire dal male?» conclude con il panico che gli spezza la voce.  
Derek sente un brivido di orrore lungo la schiena. Se Stiles ha ragione, quel tatuaggio invece di proteggerlo lo ha reso ancora più vulnerabile.  
«Deaton?» A giudicare dalla sua espressione, Scott è altrettanto spaventato ed è aggrappato alla vaga speranza che l’Emissario possa dar loro una spiegazione meno raccapricciante.  
Perfino Stiles rivolge all’uomo uno sguardo che a Derek spezza il cuore. È l’espressione spaventata e speranzosa di un bambino che ha solamente bisogno di essere rassicurato.  
Per una volta, Deaton non tratteggia scenari angoscianti. «Credo proprio di no, Stiles. Se ho ragione, quello che è successo stanotte ha una spiegazione diversa. Comunque c’è un modo molto semplice per scoprirlo.» Senza distogliere lo sguardo dagli occhi di Stiles, appoggia la mano sulla parte di tatuaggio che emerge dall’orlo sollevato della maglietta e non succede proprio nulla. Niente luce, niente spasmi, niente urla. Niente di niente. «Allora?»  
Stiles ha ripreso colore. «Nulla. Sento solo le dita, è tutto normale.»  
Scott e Derek tirano un sospiro di sollievo in coro con Stiles, ma il momento di pace dura poco.  
«Scott, tocca a te», ordina il veterinario con calma.  
La curiosità di Stiles ha una potenza davvero particolare. Perfino in quel momento così carico di tensione, dopo il dramma di una nottata trascorsa fra sangue, dolore e ansia, la prima reazione di Stiles è quella di socchiudere le palpebre e mettere in moto quel cervello spasmodico che si ritrova, almeno a giudicare dalla sua espressione concentrata.  
Scott in compenso sembra uno a cui hanno appena proposto di sgozzare un cucciolo. «Deaton… sei sicuro? E se gli faccio male?»  
Derek sarebbe anche d’accordo con lui, non fosse che comincia a sospettare che gli aspetti di quella faccenda siano molto più complessi del previsto.  
«Avvicina la mano lentamente», risponde l’uomo in tono rassicurante. «Prima di arrivare a toccarlo la cenere di sorbo reagirà con il solito campo luminoso. A Stiles basterà quello per valutare la situazione.»  
Scott non è convintissimo, anche se lo rassicura l’idea di poter controllare le fasi di quella specie di esperimento. Accosta la mano con una lentezza esasperante e quando il primo bagliore azzurro diventa visibile, il suo braccio scatta indietro come se si fosse scottato.  
«Amico, se fai così non riuscirò mai capire che effetto mi fa», lo incoraggia Stiles con dolcezza. Poi dalla sua posizione semisdraiata gli afferra il polso e tira la mano verso il suo stomaco, con appena un pizzico di cautela. L’alone di luce della cenere si fa intenso e quasi tangibile, ma Stiles sorride. «Per ora tutto bene. Pronto alla prova del nove?» La spavalderia gli serve per mascherare l’apprensione che Derek, e di sicuro anche Scott, può annusare con chiarezza. Quando le dita di Scott si posano sul reticolo di nodi, gli occupanti della stanza si concedono un enorme sospiro di sollievo. «Niente di particolare», riporta Stiles come se stesse facendo una radiocronaca. «Appoggia le dita sulle punte della stella adesso.»  
Scott ha ripreso un po’ del suo proverbiale coraggio e, centimetro dopo centimetro, flette le falangi fino a far coincidere polpastrelli e vertici. Il bagliore è quasi accecante, e Stiles emette un piccolo grido di gioia. «Non sento nulla!»  
Incoraggiato dal successo, Scott comincia a tracciare le linee del tatuaggio, a premere in corrispondenza dei nodi, a esercitare una pressione sempre più decisa con il palmo: nessuno dei suoi movimenti sembra provocare reazioni strane in Stiles e la tensione piano piano si dissipa. «Per me è come cercare di attraversare una barriera di cenere», spiega Scott, che comincia a essere incuriosito quanto Stiles. «Sembra di schiacciare una parete di gomma… è buffo.»  
«Buffo sarai tu», lo rimbecca Stiles con un ghignetto. «Sono mesi che lavoro a questi maledetti addominali e non permetto a nessuno, nemmeno al mio migliore amico, di insultarmi dicendo che sembrano di gomma!»  
Scott gli rivolge un’occhiata incredula, poi scoppia a ridere di cuore. «Sei un coglione…»  
Derek non riesce a lasciarsi trascinare da quella botta di allegria, ci sono ancora troppi punti interrogativi intorno a quella faccenda.  
Deaton sembra pensarla come lui, perché sfodera una domanda apparentemente fuori contesto. «Scott, Stiles, ci sono un altro paio di aspetti che bisogna verificare. Vi fidate di me?»  
È il turno di Derek di scoppiare in una risata sardonica quando Stiles si tira a sedere di scatto e scuote la testa prima ancora di aprire bocca. «Eh? No! No che non mi fido, che diavolo vuoi fare?»  
«Assicurarmi che abbiamo fatto le cose per bene», ribatte l’uomo, «e capire cos’è successo di preciso questa notte. Scott, le dita sulle punte della stella, per favore», domanda.  
L’espressione interrogativa non abbandona il viso di Scott neppure per un istante, però il ragazzo ubbidisce.  
«Fuori gli artigli», ordina poi Deaton, come se fosse una richiesta normalissima. «Con attenzione», aggiunge.  
Scott trasale. «Ti ha dato di volta il cervello?» urla, ritraendo di scatto la mano. «Non ci penso nemmeno!»  
Un rumore sordo si sovrappone a quelle parole e Derek ci impiega qualche secondo a capire che si tratta di un ringhio, il _suo_.  
«Finitela di fare i cani da guardia», li rimbrotta Stiles. «Deaton, non per puntualizzare l’ovvio, ma di dolori lancinanti ne avrei avuto abbastanza per oggi… è proprio necessario?»  
«Non me ne frega niente se è necessario!» sbotta di nuovo Scott. «Non ho nessuna intenzione di fare una cosa del genere! Siete ammattiti tutti quanti?»  
«Lasciami fuori dalla diagnosi di pazzia collettiva, io sono d’accordo con te», sibila Derek furente.  
Scott gli scocca un sorriso pieno di gratitudine. «Oh, meno male che non sono l’unico che ragiona!»  
«Posso spiegare la mia teoria?» chiede Deaton con una staffilata di condiscendenza che infastidisce Stiles più del resto. Derek è sicurissimo che, se fosse un Mannaro, avrebbe già gli occhi illuminati e le zanne in bella vista. A ogni buon conto, i tre ragazzi gli rivolgono un cenno d’assenso.  
«Ragionate», esordisce Deaton. «Se la cenere si illumina al tocco di un Mannaro e l’effetto della barriera è quello consueto, Scott non sarà in grado di affondare gli artigli.»  
Scott esplode un un’altra sequela di obiezioni, ma Derek non lo sta ascoltando: ci sono due problemi molto più pressanti. Il primo è che la follia del veterinario è molto più logica di quanto potrebbe sembrare. Il secondo, ben più serio, è che lo ha capito anche Stiles e il luccichio nei suoi occhi significa solo una cosa: sta morendo dalla voglia di testare la teoria. Scott può brontolare quanto vuole, tanto non servirà a nulla.  
Ci sarebbe anche un’altra questioncina da niente, a ben pensarci. Se Deaton ha ragione e Stiles è immune al tocco di Scott, quello che è successo al loft ruota drammaticamente intorno a Derek. _Merda_.  
Nel frattempo, come previsto, Stiles sta tentando di blandire il suo migliore amico, neanche stesse cercando di convincerlo a scavalcare un cancello per rubare le ciliegie da un albero. «Oh, avanti Scott, non fare la femminuccia, facciamo come prima! Guido io la tua mano, la avvicino piano piano, se mi fai male mi fermo, non sono mica cretino!»  
Derek scuote la testa e stima in venti, trenta secondi al massimo il tempo che ci vorrà a persuadere Scott. Venticinque secondi dopo, _come volevasi dimostrare_ , Scott ha gli artigli sguainati e il polso stretto fra le dita di Stiles.  
«Fidati, amico, facciamo piano. Tanto se vuoi fermarti non posso mica costringerti con la forza, ti pare?»  
E quella è l’ultima goccia. Scott McCall sarà pure un Alpha Naturale, eppure, come ognuno, ha un tallone d’Achille: i suoi amici. Nello specifico, l’amico più importante di tutti, quello per cui darebbe la vita a occhi chiusi.  
La mano di Scott trema in maniera visibile quando gli artigli entrano in contatto con la pelle di Stiles. La luce della cenere è ancora più intensa di prima e quando Stiles si preme le dita contro lo stomaco… non succede proprio niente. Esattamente come aveva predetto Deaton, per quanti sforzi faccia, i cinque unghioni di Scott non hanno alcun effetto.  
«Che figo!» si lascia scappare Stiles, affascinato. «È come avere un giubbotto di Kevlar contro le creature sovrannaturali!»  
«Mi spiace smorzare il tuo entusiasmo: la barriera funziona solo in corrispondenza del tatuaggio», lo corregge l’Emissario. «Se esistesse un sistema per estendere la protezione della cenere al corpo intero, ti assicuro che qualcuno l’avrebbe già individuato.»  
«Che ottimismo», sbuffa Stiles. «Cerca di vedere il bicchiere mezzo pieno: intanto il mio stomaco è al sicuro!»  
«In effetti è il tuo organo più importante», mugugna Derek a mezza voce. Non abbastanza da non farsi sentire.  
«Uh, abbiamo un comico qui… che senso dell’umorismo trascinante», lo rimbecca Stiles inviperito. «Possibile che nessuno di voi riesca ad apprezzare che a) Scott non mi ha sfilettato e b) il tatuaggio che, ci terrei a ricordarlo, io ho trovato, io ho studiato e io ho implementato, è una figata pazzesca?»  
Scott si riscuote e ritrae la mano dallo stomaco di Stiles, poi gli rifila uno scappellotto. «Piantala di fare il cretino.»  
Stiles incassa senza fare storie, poi batte le mani. «Va bene, melodramma concluso, possiamo andare a casa? Sono le cinque del mattino e non so voi, ma io avrei parecchio sonno.»  
«Non così in fretta, signor Stilinski.» Quando Deaton usa i cognomi in quel modo sembra un miscuglio destabilizzante fra Yoda e il Capitano Kirk. Derek è un nerd appassionato di fantascienza vintage. E allora?  
Stiles geme di frustrazione. «Cos’altro c’è?»  
«Nella procedura del tatuaggio a me è toccata la parte, diciamo così, meccanica, e quando ti ho toccato non è successo niente», spiega l’uomo con pazienza. «Scott avrebbe dovuto attivare il simbolo, tuttavia non lo ha fatto e nemmeno il suo tocco ha avuto effetti. Non credi che manchi la prova più significativa?»  
Stiles spalanca gli occhi. «Oh… Oh! _Derek_ …»  
«Esatto», conferma Deaton.  
Il dramma è che Derek ci aveva visto giusto: non importa quali siano i dettagli, quello che è successo a Stiles stanotte in qualche modo è colpa sua. Lui ha provocato i dolori devastanti, le urla, l’agonia di Stiles. E nonostante questo, i tre disgraziati lo stanno guardando con espressioni speranzose e sorrisi quasi allegri.  
«No. Levatevelo dalla testa», ringhia, mentre in cuor suo sa già che se Stiles ha deciso, la sua opposizione non servirà a un accidenti. «Se Deaton ha ragione non ho nessuna intenzione di rischiare di farti del male un’altra volta», aggiunge poi, rivolto a Stiles. Vorrebbe arrabbiarsi, davvero. Vorrebbe urlare in faccia a tutti e tre che quello che gli stanno chiedendo di fare è una violenza inaudita. A lui. Dopo Boyd. Possibile che non capiscano?  
E invece almeno Stiles capisce eccome. «Derek.» Prima che Scott o Deaton possano dire qualsiasi cosa, scende dal tavolo, gli si avvicina e gli posa le mani sulle spalle. Maledetto manipolatore di prim’ordine, Derek non ha dubbi sul fatto che cederà miseramente.  
«So che non dovrei domandartelo. È da egoisti e da insensibili e… mi dispiace, se ci fosse un altro modo non ti farei niente del genere. Però ho bisogno di capire. Per favore? So che non vuoi farmi male e mi fido di te.»  
Tiro da tre a tempo scaduto e Stiles Stilinski porta a casa la partita.  
O Stiles è infallibile nel trovare gli argomenti giusti con lui, o Derek ha un punto debole gigantesco a forma di Stiles. Non saprebbe dire quale delle due prospettive gli faccia più paura.  
Comunque stiano le cose, Derek si ritrova con le dita di Stiles avvolte con delicatezza attorno al polso e Deaton e Scott che osservano la scena in un silenzio irreale. La sensazione è proprio quella di spingere la mano contro un muro di gomma e Derek chiude gli occhi, in preda al panico.  
«Oh!» l’esclamazione di Stiles lo coglie di sorpresa. È soltanto lì che si rende conto di avere gli artigli a contatto con lo stomaco di Stiles. E quand’è che si è sollevato la maglietta?  
Stiles è lì, immobile, in piedi di fronte a lui, con stampato in faccia un sorriso fuori luogo. «Non è come con Scott! Cioè, sento la pressione, uguale a prima, ma… è tutta un’altra cosa, è come una specie di… non lo so, la verità è che non riesco a spiegarmi. So solo che è diverso da quando ci hanno provato Scott e Deaton. Però non mi stai facendo male.»  
Derek è ammutolito. Lascia che sia Stiles a guidare i suoi movimenti, terrorizzato com’è all’idea di sentirlo gridare da un momento all’altro. Eppure, quando Stiles gli piega le dita per far coincidere le punte degli artigli al pentacolo, la reazione è anticlimatica. L’assoluto nulla.  
«Deaton?» Stiles e Scott si sono rivolti al veterinario nello stesso momento.  
«Suppongo che debba esserci una componente di intenzionalità», spiega lui a mezza voce, quasi che avesse paura di spaventare Derek e di provocare qualche reazione imprevista. «Forse c’è un tentativo che possiamo fare senza troppi rischi. Derek, prova a immaginare che Stiles ti stia infastidendo e che tu voglia farlo smettere.»  
Derek non ha mosso la mano di un millimetro. «Non è un grosso sforzo.» E così scopre di non aver perso l’uso della parola, per quanto nel suo caso non si sarebbe notata troppo la differenza.  
L’uomo ridacchia. «Pensa, che so, che ti stia prendendo in giro o che stia chiacchierando a mille all’ora…»  
«Ehi!» si lamenta Stiles. «Potete evitare di parlare di me come se fossi una zanzara molesta? Peraltro, se non ve lo siete dimenticato, sono proprio qui e non è carino che mi trattiate come un soprammobile, e poi non sono mica un bambino di sei anni che dev’essere sgridato in continuazione, lo sapete che non lo soppor—ahhh! Maledizione!»  
Derek stacca le dita di colpo e Deaton scoppia in una risata fragorosa. «Ecco, era proprio quello che intendevo!»  
«Stiles?» Scott non sa che pesci pigliare, è evidente. Sembra un po’ preoccupato, però è altrettanto ovvio che Stiles sta bene e non gli è successo nulla di grave.  
«Accidenti a te», commenta lui infatti, con un tono che è più che altro lamentoso. «Mi hai fatto male!» aggiunge mente si massaggia lo stomaco. E poi, dopo un istante: «Ohhh! Abbiamo svelato il mistero! Quindi non sono diventato una bomba a orologeria, è tutto a posto! E voi che l’avete messa giù durissima, visto che avevo ragione io? Che vi avevo detto? Stiles il Magnifico!»  
Derek allunga di nuovo la mano in modo quasi inconsapevole. Non è mica colpa sua se quando Stiles entra in modalità torrente di parole gli viene mal di testa, no?  
«Giù le zampacce, tu», ringhia Stiles, rifilandogli uno schiaffo sul dorso. «Non è che siccome hai questo potere malsano, adesso puoi abusarne, eh!»  
Derek aggrotta le sopracciglia e gli scocca un’occhiataccia. Poi fa un tentativo disperato e gli appoggia le dita sull’avambraccio, chiude gli occhi e si concentra.  
«Oh, ma che carino, stai cercando di sedurmi?» ribatte Stiles con una vocetta zuccherosa. «Notizia dell’ultimora», aggiunge poi con una dose industriale di sarcasmo, «se non è sul tatuaggio non funziona, stronzo!»  
Le risate di Scott e Deaton riecheggiano nell’ufficio, mentre Derek sospira. È stata una nottata massacrante e si sente prosciugato, sotto diversi punti di vista. Nonostante questo, si concede anche lui un sospetto di sorriso mentre le prime luci del mattino filtrano dalle finestre della clinica e dissipano le ultime ombre.  
Forse un pelo di ottimismo potrebbe perfino non fargli venire l’orticaria. Chissà.

Derek è in fila alla cassa della sua caffetteria preferita e sta aspettando con pazienza il suo turno, quando un odore familiare lo coglie alla sprovvista. La cosa più preoccupante non è il sorrisetto che gli sfugge nel momento in cui il suo lupo interiore traduce lo stimolo in _Stiles_. È il fatto che d’istinto socchiude gli occhi e inspira a fondo per godersi la sensazione.  
Derek è fottuto.  
Non è tanto illuso da credere alla facciata che propina al resto del mondo: millantare di essere un blocco di marmo senza sentimenti, con il cuore troppo indurito per qualsiasi forma di affetto, è una stronzata che può funzionare con gli altri, non con se stesso. La verità è che Derek di sentimenti ne ha fin troppi ed è proprio questo a renderlo vulnerabile: se entra in gioco l’affetto, il suo buon senso va in vacanza perché a Derek _piace_ la sensazione di voler bene a qualcuno. Peccato che poi si trasformi in una specie di mina vagante incapace di prendere una decisione giusta neanche per caso. Ogni volta che è si è _legato_ a qualcuno, ha commesso errori stratosferici che gli sono costati una fortuna. Paige, Kate, Jennifer, perfino Thomas, quando era a New York con Laura, ne sono la prova lampante. Nei momenti meno cupi Derek riesce perfino a fare un po’ di autoironia: quante volte si è sorpreso a pensare che la sua vita sentimentale richiederebbe l’eterna presenza di un tutor con il compito di vagliare persone e situazioni al posto suo? Non che Stiles possa rappresentare un pericolo di per sé: anche ammesso che Derek abbia preso l’ennesimo, folle abbaglio, Stiles è il migliore amico di Scott e il giudizio di un Alpha Naturale basta e avanza. Il problema è proprio che quando Derek cede ai sentimenti diventa un rischio per se stesso e per gli altri. È solo per questo che cerca di evitare accuratamente qualsiasi coinvolgimento, mica per altro.  
Il bisbiglio di Stiles lo riscuote dalle sue onnipresenti seghe mentali. La volta che si deciderà ad andare da uno psichiatra, lo farà scappare urlando. «Lo so che hai sentito il mio odore, non c’è bisogno che fai finta di nulla.»  
Derek si augura che il suo sospiro passi per rassegnazione e non per un comportamento da sedicenne instupidito, poi si volta. «Ciao, Stiles.»  
La cassiera chiede il suo ordine, ma Derek non fa in tempo a rispondere. «Per me un doppio espresso macchiato con sciroppo alla nocciola e crema di latte, per lui un caffè liscio senza zucchero», chiede Stiles come se fosse normalissimo sia ordinare quella porcheria immonda, sia conoscere con precisione in che modo Derek prende il caffè.  
«Da portare via?» gli chiede la ragazza dietro il bancone.  
«No, grazie, ci mettiamo a un tavolo. Aggiungi anche due brownies al cioccolato bianco e due muffin ai mirtilli, per favore», replica lui mentre cerca di sfilare un paio di banconote dal portafoglio, con il risultato di far cadere soldi, cellulare e chiavi della macchina. Derek promette a se stesso che i bicchieri bollenti li prederà in consegna lui. È una questione di sopravvivenza. Dev’essere la preoccupazione per le sorti del suo povero caffè a distrarlo a sufficienza da non cogliere subito che quella pantomima è quantomeno sospetta e che Stiles non è lì per caso.  
«Stai cercando di corrompermi con la colazione?» gli chiede con un’aria sarcastica un filo troppo caricata per essere credibile.  
«L’ultima volta ha funzionato», ribatte Stiles con un’ammiccata di sopracciglia. La cosa più comica è che l’ultima volta è stato Derek a tentare di corrompere lui con il cibo, e guarda com’è finita. Non c’è proprio verso, quando c’è in ballo l’affetto Derek diventa un cretino inservibile.  
La barista porge loro un vassoio di cartoncino con bicchieri e paste e Derek si affretta ad agguantarlo.  
«C’è un tavolo libero là in fondo», indica Stiles con un cenno della testa.  
Derek lo segue, ancora perplesso. «Allora, che ci fai in giro a quest’ora? Pensavo che preferissi dormire fino a tardi quando sei in vacanza.»  
Stiles si spaparanza sulla sedia allungando braccia e gambe ovunque. A Derek scappa da ridere, quando fa così sembra un polpo. «Ho deciso di sacrificare un paio di sante ore di sonno per offrire la colazione al mio… musone preferito», aggiunge, dandosi un’occhiata sospettosa intorno. «Perché, è vietato?»  
Il sospiro di Derek stavolta è più simile a uno sbuffo incredulo. «Sputa il rospo, avanti.»  
La facciata si incrina e, come in un morphing computerizzato, il ragazzino vagamente molesto e artificioso svanisce, per lasciare il campo a una persona con gli occhi seri e tristi e la bocca stretta in una smorfia decisa. Derek sente una piccola crepa disegnarsi sulla superficie del suo cuore, anche se da un certo punto di vista è onorato all’idea di essere uno dei pochi privilegiati ai quali è concesso vedere la realtà nascosta dietro la maschera.  
«Volevo ringraziarti per l’altro giorno», esordisce Stiles mentre avvolge le dita attorno al bicchiere bollente. Derek è incantato e gli ci vuole qualche secondo per distogliere lo sguardo da quelle dita. Quando prova a replicare, Stiles lo ferma con un gesto. «Lasciami finire. Volevo ringraziarti per tutto quello che hai fatto. Per esserti preoccupato per me, per aver fatto la cosa giusta al momento giusto, per aver fatto capire la situazione a Scott. Da solo non ci sarei riuscito.»  
Derek si è immobilizzato con il caffè a mezz’aria e nonostante il contenitore sia rovente, non riesce a muovere un muscolo. «Non ho fatto niente di speciale», mormora poi.  
«Non dire stronzate», ribatte Stiles appoggiando i gomiti sul tavolino che li separa. «Come minimo non mi hai mandato a fare in culo quando ti ho chiesto…» Prende un respiro profondo, è ovvio che quell’argomento lo mette in difficoltà. «Non avremmo dovuto chiederti di fare… ecco… non dopo Boyd. Mi dispiace e questo è il secondo motivo per cui sono qui.» Gli pianta in faccia uno sguardo d’acciaio, fatto di coraggio e determinazione, e a Derek si azzera la saliva. «Devo, no, _voglio_ chiederti scusa. Ne ho bisogno, perché nei tuoi panni non lo so come avrei reagito.»  
L’imbarazzo carica di aspettative il silenzio che segue ed è soltanto la certezza di dover dire qualcosa, qualunque cosa, a spingere Derek a replicare. «Lo rifarei anche subito, se servisse a proteggerti.»  
Non c’è bisogno di concentrarsi sul ritmo impazzito del cuore di Stiles per leggere la sorpresa, l’emozione e un altro elemento altrettanto potente, eppure meno identificabile, nella sua espressione. «Sei una persona incredibile, Derek Hale», mormora mentre chiude gli occhi per un istante.  
I muffin rimasti sul tavolo, dopo che Stiles si è spazzolato entrambi i brownies, sono un ottimo pretesto per non guardasi in faccia e fingere di essere occupatissimi con il resto della colazione. Derek non ha idea di quello che sta passando nella testa di Stiles in questo momento. Nella sua invece c’è un gran rimbalzare forsennato di Stiles-branco-proteggere-pericolo-dolore-affetto.  
Dio, quanto è fottuto.  
In un angolino della mente una voce lo incalza e gli ordina di alzarsi da lì, filarsela, scappare da quella situazione che puzza di rischio lontano un chilometro, ma tanto non servirebbe a nulla: Stiles è come un segugio con la preda e non gli permetterebbe mai di defilarsi senza una spiegazione logica. E a questo punto Derek che diavolo potrebbe dirgli? Che è terrorizzato dai suoi sentimenti per lui? Un’ideona, altro che.  
«C’è un’altra domanda che vorrei farti.» La voce di Stiles è spezzata da un’incertezza anomala e Derek si raddrizza inconsciamente sulla sedia. «La verità è che non vorrei buttarti addosso anche questo, però sei l’unico a cui posso chiedere.»  
La sensazione di fragilità si addensa in un odore percepibile e facile da leggere per l’olfatto allenato di Derek. È vergogna e Derek sente un altro _crack_ deciso all’altezza del petto. «Lo sai che puoi chiedermi qualsiasi cosa.»  
Stiles stringe i pugni per farsi coraggio. «Te lo ricordi, vero, che Deaton ha confermato che incubi, disturbi del sonno e sonnambulismo mi rendono più vulnerabile?»  
Derek annuisce. Non ha bisogno di sforzarsi, le parole del veterinario ce la ha scolpite nella mente come una cicatrice.

Stiles gli afferra una mano con una forza sorprendente e quasi spasmodica. Il cuore di Derek salta un battito. «Devi darmi la tua parola che se dovesse capitare un’altra volta quello che è successo l’altra notte, lo rifarai. Non importa quanto grido, non me ne frega niente se vomito anche l’anima, promettimi che farai quello che è necessario per svegliarmi.» Derek non si è nemmeno reso conto che sta scuotendo la testa. «Ti supplico», insiste Stiles. «Lo so quello che ti sto chiedendo, ma non c’è davvero nessun altro che può… giurami che lo farai.»  
Derek non ha intenzione di negare il suo aiuto, eppure si sente come se fosse impietrito. È annichilito dalla forza d’animo e dal coraggio di questo ragazzino che dovrebbe essere a casa a instupidirsi di Playstation con gli amici e invece è lì davanti a lui a implorarlo di andare oltre il livello della tortura pur di non finire un’altra volta preda di qualcosa che possa controllare il suo libero arbitrio. Che c’è da meravigliarsi se il suo lupo interiore vorrebbe agguantare per la collottola quella creatura straordinaria e nasconderla nel folto del bosco come un cucciolo in pericolo?  
«Derek?»  
«Te lo prometto», risponde lui stringendogli le dita. Toh, si stanno tenendo per mano un’altra volta. Sta diventando un vizio. Quello che non è per niente occorrenza comune è ciò che succede dopo.  
Stiles gli si avvicina e mormora: «Grazie, sei un amico», poi sembra prendere una decisione dell’ultimo minuto e si sporge oltre il tavolo per posargli un bacio su una guancia, leggero come una piuma. Si blocca, arrossisce con violenza fino alla radice dei capelli e borbotta un «Uh, avevo promesso a mio padre di passare in ufficio da lui, devo scappare!» In un turbine di movimenti si alza e vola letteralmente fuori dal locale.  
Derek non riesce a far altro che starsene lì, inebetito come un coglione, a chiedersi quando diavolo ha attraversato la porta che lo ha scaraventato nell’ennesima dimensione alternativa.  
_E adesso?_


	6. Capitolo 6

«Pronto.» Derek scatta a sedere sul letto al primo squillo del cellulare. Non stava dormendo, ma una telefonata di Scott all’alba di mezzanotte non promette niente di buono e l’adrenalina gli fa accelerare il battito all’istante.  
«Derek, sono a casa di Stiles, devi venire qui subito. È quasi un’ora che sta avendo un incubo e suo padre non riesce a svegliarlo. Io ci ho provato, solo che non ce la faccio e…»  
Derek non ha bisogno di sentire altro. «Sto arrivando.» Non aspetta nemmeno che Scott gli risponda, chiude la comunicazione e nel giro di un paio di minuti ha infilato le scarpe, agguantato le chiavi e si è catapultato in macchina. In media ci vuole una ventina di minuti per arrivare a casa di Stiles dal loft, anche se Derek ha già stimato che, alla velocità da galera a cui sta andando e in mancanza di traffico, dovrebbe cavarsela in metà del tempo. Il che lo lascia comunque in balia di dieci minuti di panico assoluto. Non ha idea di cosa si troverà di fronte, è terrorizzato per ciò che sta succedendo a Stiles e soprattutto trema al pensiero di quello che dovrà fare per svegliarlo. Quello che gli ha promesso di fare davanti a un caffè e a una preghiera. Prima che Stiles decidesse di friggergli il cervello una volta per tutte con un bacio sulla guancia.  
Derek non esagera affatto quando sostiene che il coinvolgimento affettivo lo trasforma in un idiota da controllare a vista: un bacio sulla guancia, per l’amor del cielo. Nemmeno una ragazzina delle elementari sarebbe un caso così disperato.  
Le costruzioni scheggiano veloci come illusioni ottiche ai lati delle strade, mentre la sua macchina mangia asfalto, distanza e tempo.  
Non si può permettere di perdere lucidità, non quando Stiles ha bisogno di lui. E, al di là di quella singola emergenza, deve tassativamente mantenere il controllo, non importa quanto desideri abbandonarsi all’istinto e alle sensazioni. Stiles è umano, è un amico, è vulnerabile: in questo momento deve essere protetto, nient’altro. Derek deve farsene una ragione, non c’è spazio per i suoi sentimenti, di qualunque natura essi siano. Perché non sarà un cretino, però un pelo vigliacco lo è e non ha ancora avuto il coraggio di esaminare con onestà cos’è che lo lega in modo così profondo a Stiles. O meglio, lo sa fin troppo bene, è che non ha nessuna voglia di affrontarlo.  
La casa di Stiles, illuminata da uno dei lampioni della via, appare tranquilla come le altre, non ci sono segnali che all’interno si stia consumando qualcosa di terribile. È destabilizzante. Derek forse avrebbe preferito luci accese, sirene spiegate, andirivieni di persone, e invece l’unico elemento fuori posto è la moto di Scott parcheggiata alla meglio sul vialetto.  
Derek ha già un piede fuori dalla portiera prima ancora di aver sfilato le chiavi dal quadro. Scott spalanca la porta per farlo entrare e gli mormora giusto «Al piano di sopra» prima di avviarsi e salire i gradini tre a tre.  
L’odore nell’aria è soffocante: terrore, sudore da attacco di panico, ansia. Quando entra nella camera di Stiles dalla porta, disorientato perché di solito ci si infila dalla finestra, Derek non riesce a controllare un accesso di tosse. La presenza dello Sceriffo, che esige di sapere perché Scott abbia chiamato proprio lui, è giusto un rumore di fondo, registrato a malapena in mezzo al rimbombo del cuore che lo assorda. Stiles è sotto le coperte, pallido e scosso da tremiti, e sembra in preda a un attacco epilettico. È madido di sudore e ha i capelli fradici appiccicati alla fronte e scompigliati dalle dita di suo padre, che si ostina a cercare di scuoterlo e, al contempo, di contenere gli scatti incessanti del suo corpo.  
«Con tutto il rispetto, figliolo, che diavolo ci fai qui?» Lo Sceriffo insiste, sembra intenzionato ad avere una risposta. «Scott? Perché Derek è qui?»  
I due ragazzi si guardano persi, non hanno idea di come spiegare a quel pover’uomo quello che sta succedendo, sanno solo che devono fare qualcosa. Derek, perlomeno, lo sa. Da qualche parte, chissà dove, trova la lucidità per mettere insieme due parole in croce. «Sono in grado di svegliarlo, signore. Deaton mi ha spiegato come fare.» È una bugia pietosa, ma è sempre meglio della cruda realtà.  
«Deaton?» Lo Sceriffo è più frastornato che mai. «Perché non lo ha spiegato a Scott? Cos’è questa storia?» E all’improvviso quel poco di determinazione che sembrava tenere insieme i pezzi evapora e le spalle chiuse in una vecchia felpa si afflosciano. «Che sta succedendo a mio figlio?» Gli occhi spauriti incrociano quelli di Derek e là dentro c’è tutto il dolore di un uomo che ha perso una fetta enorme della sua vita e vorrebbe aggrapparsi con le unghie e con i denti a ciò che gli resta. «Derek, puoi fare qualcosa per Stiles?» La sua voce è poco più che un rantolo spezzato. «Ti prego, sveglialo...»  
Derek si sente come se avesse incassato un pugno nello stomaco. Cerca di prendere un respiro per rallentare il cuore e si osserva confuso le dita, nemmeno fossero quelle di qualcun altro. Deve fare uno sforzo indicibile per fermarne il tremore. Scott si avvicina allo Sceriffo e gli posa le mani sulle spalle. Sembra un gesto di consolazione, di incoraggiamento, però Derek lo riconosce per quello che è: il segnale che Scott è pronto a trattenerlo con la forza quando Derek dovrà sguainare gli artigli.  
Si scambiano un cenno di intesa, poi Derek butta indietro le coperte che avviluppano Stiles e gli solleva la maglia del pigiama. Lo Sceriffo singhiozza per la sorpresa alla vista del tatuaggio del quale, evidentemente, ignorava l’esistenza. «Che accidenti è quello?» sussurra sconvolto.  
«Questo», ribatte Derek, «è uno dei simboli di protezione più potenti che un essere umano possa portare addosso.» Osserva le linee mentre cerca il coraggio di avvicinare la mano. «È un talismano geniale. Lo ha inventato Stiles.» Derek ci tiene in maniera particolare al fatto che l’uomo si renda conto che suo figlio è davvero straordinario, anche se forse non ha per niente bisogno di sentirselo dire.  
Scott si intromette con una nota di urgenza nella voce. «Derek, è più di un’ora che è in queste condizioni…»  
Derek chiude gli occhi e inspira. «Scott.»  
«Ci sono», arriva la replica decisa.  
«Che diavolo… NO!» L’urlo dello Sceriffo si sovrappone a quello lancinante di Stiles, che riecheggia nella stanza quando Derek sfodera gli artigli e li affonda sui vertici del pentacolo. Il corpo di Stiles si tende e si inarca, eppure Derek tiene duro e non gli leva gli occhi di dosso.  
«Cosa gli stai facendo? Basta, Derek, no! Lo ucciderai!» Lo Sceriffo cerca di divincolarsi dalla stretta di Scott, che non molla la presa. All’affondo successivo Stiles spalanca gli occhi e si tira a sedere di scatto, annaspando come un naufrago che riemerge da una lunga apnea.  
«Stiles? Stiles!» Scott lascia che quel povero padre terrorizzato si avvinghi a suo figlio e se nel frattempo circola qualche lacrima di troppo, nessuno di loro quattro se ne farà un cruccio.  
Stiles ha la voce rauca, ma le sue parole si sentono alla perfezione. «Sto bene, papà… è tutto okay.»  
Derek e Scott si scambiano un’occhiata esasperata.  
_Tutto okay, certo…_  
A ogni buon conto, il sollievo di vedere Stiles cosciente è troppo forte e si avvicinano entrambi al letto.  
«Cosa sta succedendo, Stiles?» Lo Sceriffo lo tiene stretto a sé e le sue parole arrivano a malapena ai due Mannari, attutite dai vestiti e dalla posizione. «Non tenermi fuori, fidati di me…»  
Stiles singhiozza come se gli avessero appena strizzato i polmoni. Alza gli occhi pieni di lacrime e, quando incrocia quelli di Derek, allunga una mano, in cerca di una stretta rassicurante, per riaffermare se stesso. Derek non si fa pregare e Stiles ricambia con un «Grazie» appena sillabato a fior di labbra, senza sciogliersi dall’abbraccio di suo padre.  
«Grazie, Scott», aggiunge dopo un attimo e se non fosse per l’udito sovrumano, le parole si sarebbero perse nel nulla, annegate dal pianto che Scott non riesce a controllare.  
Ci vogliono parecchi minuti perché la situazione torni alla normalità e alla fine è proprio lo Sceriffo a fare uno sforzo per riprendersi. Stringe un’ultima volta suo figlio, poi si stacca e inchioda Scott e Derek con un’espressione d’acciaio. È la sua faccia da poliziotto durante gli interrogatori e perfino un bugiardo patologico del calibro di Stiles ha faticato a resistere in più di un’occasione. Derek e Scott non ci provano nemmeno.  
«Sceriffo…» Derek non sa neanche per sbaglio come continuare.  
«Papà, piantala, non siamo nel tuo ufficio», lo interrompe Stiles. «Se mi dai un momento ti spiego tutto.»  
L’uomo inarca un sopracciglio e quell’accenno di ironia è il primo segnale che il dramma è davvero superato. «Oh, certo, mi spiegherai tutto come le altre volte? Spiacente, figliolo», prosegue poi con uno spasmo a metà strada fra un ghigno e una smorfia cupa. «Ho due ottimi testimoni a disposizione, preferisco sentire da loro come stanno le cose. Forse c’è verso che, a differenza di qualcun altro, non mi raccontino una montagna di stronzate.»  
Stiles sbotta indispettito. «Papà!»  
«Papà un accidente!»  
È in quel momento che Scott rivolge a Derek un’occhiata significativa, poi interviene. «Stiles, tuo padre ha ragione, ha diritto di sapere la verità e mi pare ovvio che se lasciamo fare a te, non gli racconterai un bel niente.»  
Stiles è furioso e ha un’espressione tradita in faccia. Derek, dal canto suo, è confuso. A che diavolo di gioco sta giocando Scott? Lo capisce un attimo dopo, quando il ragazzo incoraggia lo Sceriffo a uscire dalla stanza. «Andiamo», ordina con gentilezza. «Derek è più bravo di me con gli effetti di quel tatuaggio, lascia che si occupi lui di Stiles. A raccontarti il resto ci penso io.»  
E bravo McCall. Derek non smette mai di stupirsi per le qualità tattiche di Scott, eppure ormai dovrebbe averci fatto l’abitudine.  
Quando Stilinski senior si chiude la porta alle spalle, cala un silenzio carico di tensione, che Derek fatica a tollerare. «Come stai?»  
Stiles scrolla le spalle. «Fisicamente, intendi? Bene. Stavolta non ho nemmeno vomitato», aggiunge nel tentativo malriuscito di scherzare.  
Derek non ha voglia di ridere. «Stiles.»  
Come si fa a restare a restare infastiditi con lui quando si affloscia in quella maniera, neanche fosse un bimbetto sgridato dalla maestra? «Sto bene, giuro. È che…» Stiles si osserva le dita, alla ricerca di chissà quale illuminazione di verità. O forse non vuole guardare Derek negli occhi, ecco. Non importa, Derek non ne ha bisogno. Allunga una mano con il palmo rivolto verso l’alto e Stiles non esita nemmeno per un istante: la afferra con forza ed esala un sospiro mortificato. «È che non so quanto tempo è passato dall’ultima volta che sono riuscito a dormire una notte intera senza incubi. Ci sono delle sere in cui ho quasi paura di andare a letto», confessa con un filo di voce. «Dopo tutte le ricerche, tutte le discussioni, le liti… alla fine neanche questo scarabocchio è servito», conclude, sollevando un lembo della maglia del pigiama.  
Derek sussulta e, senza riflettere, gli afferra il mento per guardarlo negli occhi. «Ehi… lo so che è l’ultima cosa che vorresti sentirti dire, ma non funziona così. Quel tatuaggio è una protezione magica, non una sessione di terapia.»  
Stiles si lascia sfuggire una risata impastata di amarezza e rassegnazione. «Immagino che tu abbia ragione. Non è che mi aspettassi davvero che sarebbe bastato per scacciare gli incubi, solo che adesso, insomma, adesso che non ho nient’altro di concreto da fare…»  
«Hai troppo tempo libero e sei costretto a pensare», finisce Derek per lui, mentre riappoggia la mano sul letto. Con l’altra continua a stringere le dita di Stiles. Illudersi di riuscire a confortarlo in questo modo aiuta.  
Stiles ci pensa su un momento. «Esatto. C’è troppo silenzio, troppa calma. Il mio cervello non funziona bene quando ha il vuoto intorno.» A ogni parola che esce dalla bocca di Stiles, a Derek si spezza il cuore. Dio, quanto si rivede nelle difficoltà, nella solitudine di questo ragazzo danneggiato e perso. La loro resilienza disfunzionale è onestamente un mistero.  
«Ti ricordi quando mi hai chiesto se passa, prima o poi?» Stiles annuisce a malapena. «È vero che si impara ad andare avanti, nonostante tutto, sai? Però ci vuole pazienza. Saturare il tuo tempo pur di non avere le energie per pensare non è la risposta giusta.» Derek si meraviglia di se stesso: sembra diventato capace di reggere una conversazione di un certo spessore senza regredire alla fase monosillabica. Peraltro, un po’ gli viene da ridere: il suo discorso è di un’ipocrisia rara. Se fosse riuscito a mettere in pratica metà dei consigli che sta dando a Stiles, forse non sarebbe diventato il caso pietoso che è.  
Stiles sembra condividere il sentimento, perché inarca un sopracciglio. «Fammi capire, tu, proprio _tu_ stai cercando di convincermi a non strangolarmi di sensi di colpa?»  
Derek non riesce a resistere e si concede una risata. «Touché. Anche se quello che intendevo davvero è che gli incubi sono… una specie di passaggio normale, un’evoluzione prevedibile, soprattutto per uno come te. Lo so come sei fatto, Stiles. Hai un istinto di protezione e un senso di lealtà incrollabili e quello che è successo ti ha messo in ginocchio. Se non avessi manifestato in nessun modo il tuo malessere, mi sarei preoccupato io per primo. Te lo ripeto, lo so chi sei.»

Stiles è ammutolito e lo sta guardando con un’aria così stralunata da essere quasi comica. Una traccia di rossore gli colora le guance, poi di colpo Stiles libera la mano stretta in quella di Derek e gli butta le braccia al collo. Tira su con il naso con discrezione, ma non basta a mascherare il suo turbamento. Stiles è commosso e Derek resta imbambolato per una lunga manciata di secondi prima di riprendersi e ricambiare l’abbraccio.  
Non può farci molto se, a distanza così ravvicinata, l’odore gli esplode nella testa. È una percezione stratificata e decodificarla è un po’ come sciogliere un nodo di fili intrecciati. Se la combinazione di emozioni è prevedibile, quello che Derek non si aspetta è il sentore di fondo. È un odore semplice, che il suo lupo interiore registra in modo istintivo. È _branco_.  
Il che basta e avanza a sconvolgerlo: questo livello di familiarità, in condizioni normali, dovrebbe essere collegato all’odore di branco Hale. Lì invece c’è poco da discutere, la radice è diversa e il branco è McCall. E allora perché questa sensazione di appartenenza tanto fuori luogo? Derek inspira a fondo e decide di fregarsene altamente. L’ultima volta che si è sentito così, Laura era ancora viva ed erano entrambi a buon punto sul cammino per rimettere insieme i pezzi delle loro vite.  
Stiles gli si rannicchia contro e Derek lo stringe d’istinto, mentre gli accarezza la schiena e gli sorregge la testa con delicatezza. Si sta rilassando, lo si capisce dalla tensione nei muscoli che si stempera piano piano. A livello inconscio, era proprio quello che Derek si aspettava, eppure gli ci vuole un attimo per rendersi conto che è una reazione classica fra membri dello stesso branco. E mentre quel poco che è rimasto delle sue certezze va in frantumi, Stiles si abbandona del tutto fra le sue braccia e Derek realizza che si è addormentato.

Non ammetterà mai, neanche sotto tortura, di aver depositato Stiles fra le coperte solo quando la porta della cucina si è aperta, al piano di sotto. Quanto tempo può essere passato? Mezz’ora? Quaranta minuti? Qualcuno potrebbe mai fargliene una colpa? A ogni modo, al suono delle voci degli altri due che parlottano nell’ingresso, Derek si affretta a uscire dalla stanza, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle con un gesto misurato e cauto, non prima di aver rivolto un’ultima occhiata al viso finalmente rilassato di Stiles che dorme.  
Quando lui e Scott escono nel vialetto d’accesso insieme allo Sceriffo, la strada è illuminata dalle luci dell’alba in arrivo. La prima boccata di aria gelida è un piccolo miracolo per il cuore martoriato di ognuno di loro. A Derek basta un’occhiata per capire che Scott è messo male quanto lui, se non peggio: la chiacchierata con il padre di Stiles non dev’essere stata uno scherzo.  
«Grazie ancora, Scott.» Lo Sceriffo accompagna le sue parole con un abbraccio. «Lo terrai d’occhio, vero?»  
Il sorriso di Scott è carico di determinazione. «Contaci.»  
«Fila a casa e cerca di dormire un po’», replica l’uomo mentre si passa una mano sul collo. «E cerca di andare piano con quella trappola», aggiunge con un cenno alla moto parcheggiata.  
Scott ridacchia e si infila il casco.  
Derek si sta avviando verso la sua macchina quando il padre di Stiles lo richiama. «Grazie per… per tutto quello che hai fatto, Derek.»  
Scuotersi di dosso l’imbarazzo non è facile. «Non c’è bisogno che mi ringrazi.» L’uomo gli ha ordinato di dargli del tu senza troppe cerimonie, anche se per lui non è affatto naturale. «Qualunque cosa succeda, sai dove trovarmi.» E siccome gli sembrano parole di circostanza, si affretta a sottolineare il concetto. «Dico sul serio, Sceriffo. In qualunque momento, fosse ancora nel cuore della notte. Se Stiles ha bisogno di aiuto, prometti di chiamarmi.»  
Scott gli posa una mano sulla spalla e Derek viene assalito di nuovo dalla stessa sensazione di appartenenza di prima. Deve farsi quasi violenza per non chiudere gli occhi e lasciarsi andare.  
«Grazie, figliolo.» La voce dello Sceriffo spezza l’imbarazzo e gli restituisce un filo di lucidità.  
Derek si infila in macchina e si avvia verso casa. Si sente come se l’avesse investito un camion a rimorchio e dormire un po’ farà bene anche a lui.

Sono le dieci passate quando Derek riemerge dal coma di poche ore di sonno tormentato. La nottata gli ha lasciato addosso la sensazione sgradevole di un’allerta costante: dev’essere per quello che, prima ancora di scendere dal letto, ha in mano il telefono e sta leggendo, con discreta meraviglia, un messaggio dello Sceriffo. Conciso, essenziale: “Passa in centrale quando hai tempo, ci tengo a offrirti almeno un caffè.”  
E così, mezz’ora dopo, Derek si ritrova davanti alla sede della Polizia di Contea, a parcheggiare diligentemente negli spazi segnati sull’asfalto. L’agente all’ingresso lo squadra con una smorfia sospettosa prima di chiamare il suo capo con l’interfono. La porta dell’ufficio si apre quasi all’istante. «Derek! Che diavolo ci fai già in giro? Avrai dormito sì e no quattro ore!»  
Nel dubbio se dirgli “ciao” o “buongiorno”, Derek preferisce evitare e risponde alla domanda. «Non mi servono molte ore di sonno, di solito quattro o cinque sono più che sufficienti.»  
L’agente guarda l’orologio, è chiaro che sta facendo due calcoli a mente, e li osserva perplesso. Ne ha buona ragione: sentito dall’esterno lo scambio dev’essere un po’ surreale.  
Lo Sceriffo si limita a scuotere la testa. «Ehi Johnson, esco un momento», aggiunge poi. «Vuoi un caffè?»  
L’agente rifiuta con gentilezza e Derek segue il padre di Stiles fuori dall’edificio e fin nella caffetteria dall’altra parte della strada. È il classico posto per poliziotti e a quest’ora è semi-vuoto.  
Il barista ha un viso amichevole e sorridente. «Il solito, Stilinski?»  
«Oh, col cavolo, Ted. Voglio una colazione degna di questo nome e non stare indietro con il bacon.»  
Il faccione di Ted fiorisce in una risata baritonale. «Se Stiles si incazza non voglio storie, eh.»  
Derek ridacchia e lo Sceriffo sorride imbarazzato. «Quel disgraziato ha fatto terrorismo in ogni locale dell’isolato. Ci sono posti dove non entro neanche più, tanto non mi servono altro che insalate e panini vegetariani…»  
Derek non fatica a immaginarlo: quando Stiles si mette in mente qualcosa, non lo ferma nessuno. Derek ordina soltanto un caffè per sé e si accomoda a un tavolino vicino al muro.  
«Grazie per quello che hai fatto per Stiles», lo sorprende lo Sceriffo mentre gli si siede di fronte.  
«Non ho fatto niente di speciale», ribatte Derek in automatico, ma l’uomo sembra non voler sentire ragioni.  
«Non prendiamoci in giro», insiste. «Dopo tutto quello che è successo Stiles era distrutto. Sarà anche bravissimo a raccontare balle alla gente, però io sono suo padre, non può pensare di prendere in giro anche me.»

Lo Sceriffo si passa una mano sul collo in un gesto terribilmente familiare. «L’ho sentito gridare per gli incubi, l’ho visto essere sempre più solo, sempre più disperato, eppure non c’è stato verso di aiutarlo. Né io, né Scott, né nessun altro», aggiunge con una traccia di amarezza nella voce. Nel dubbio, davanti a quelle parole, Derek tace. «Tu sei stato l’unico che è riuscito a superare le sue difese e a dargli una mano e questo per un padre non ha prezzo. Quindi grazie, Derek, davvero.»  
La tazza piena di caffè fumante sembra molto interessante. Dev’essere per quello che Derek non riesce ad alzare gli occhi. «Stiles non è solo», mormora dopo un attimo. «Scott e gli altri lo proteggeranno sempre e comunque: sono il suo branco e non si fermeranno davanti a niente pur di evitare che possa succedergli qualcosa di male.»  
Lo Sceriffo annuisce senza commentare e Derek raggranella un pizzico di coraggio per proseguire. «E poi… ecco, anch’io farò di tutto per aiutarlo, è il minimo, dopo quello che Stiles ha fatto per me.» Lo sguardo dell’uomo è concentrato, tanto da farlo sentire quasi a disagio. Forse Derek si è lasciato sfuggire una parola di troppo. «Non faccio parte del suo gruppo di amici, ci mancherebbe», si affretta a spiegare, «però Stiles è…» Derek si impappina, qualsiasi aggettivo sembra fuori luogo o inadeguato. Alla fine si arrende a concludere con una banalità. «È una persona in gamba. Se posso dare una mano a lui… a loro… ecco, lo faccio volentieri», butta là un po’ a casaccio. Quanto detesta trovarsi così in difficoltà con le parole.  
Lo Sceriffo gli rivolge un’occhiata a metà fra il sospettoso e lo scettico. «Posso farti una domanda, Derek? Liberissimo di non rispondere se è troppo personale. Porta pazienza, non ho molta dimestichezza con l’etichetta nei confronti dei…» Il padre di Stiles si interrompe: nonostante il locale sia vuoto, non riesce proprio a pronunciare ad alta voce “Lupi Mannari”.  
Derek si concede un sorriso divertito. «Chiedi pure.»  
Lo Sceriffo addenta soddisfatto un paio di strisce di bacon, poi trafigge Derek con quello sguardo affilato da segugio in punta. «Come funziona l’appartenenza a un branco? È solamente questione di legami familiari oppure uno può scegliersi quello che preferisce? Scusami se la domanda ti può sembrare stupida, il mio unico termine di paragone è il concetto di famiglia e non sono sicuro che valga come parallelo.»  
Derek è a dir poco stranito da quella richiesta, chissà da dove è saltata fuori, così all’improvviso. «Sotto certi punti di vista è una situazione simile», risponde, mentre al contempo riflette per organizzare le idee. «La struttura portante di un branco sono i legami di sangue diretti: quelli fra membri della stessa famiglia.» Il padre di Stiles lo segue con attenzione, senza interrompere, e lo incoraggia a proseguire con un cenno. Derek giocherella con il cucchiaino prima di riprendere il suo discorso. «Poi ci sono le relazioni fra un Alpha e i Beta morsi, che di fatto sono sullo stesso piano dei legami familiari. Un po’ come genitore e figlio.»  
Derek è costretto a fermarsi e procrastina sorseggiando il caffè ormai tiepido per riconquistare il controllo. Il vuoto che porta nel cuore dalla morte di Erica e Boyd e dalla partenza di Isaac è una voragine incolmabile e parlarne non è mai facile. Sembra che lo Sceriffo abbia capito al volo, perché ne approfitta per chiamare Ted e farsi riempire di nuovo la tazza e per scambiare con lui due parole di circostanza.  
Derek gliene è riconoscente e quando il barista si allontana è pronto per ricominciare. «Le prime due categorie sono quelle che costituiscono il cuore del gruppo. L’appartenenza è un fatto istintivo, quasi genetico. Sono davvero rari i casi in cui un Mannaro lascia il suo branco di origine.» Derek abbassa lo sguardo e si prende il viso fra le mani, mentre il pensiero vola a Cora e all’ultimo briciolo di famiglia che gli era rimasto. Anche il legame con lei è morto nell’incendio e Derek è convinto di aver fatto la scelta giusta riportandola dal suo branco adottivo in Sud America.  
Lo Sceriffo attende con pazienza: anche quella è una dote, i suoi silenzi invitano alla confidenza più di mille chiacchiere di incoraggiamento.  
Derek sospira. «Da ultimo esistono anche situazioni diverse, che non si trovano per forza in ogni branco. I legami acquisiti, per esempio, come i compagni umani dei membri, i figli di matrimoni precedenti e così via. Il caso di Scott e Stiles rientra in questo insieme.»  
L’espressione dell’uomo si scioglie in un sorriso che fa male al cuore di Derek. È il sorriso di un padre orgoglioso e felice per le persone che fanno parte della vita di suo figlio. Era un sorriso frequente sul viso del suo, di padre. Dio, quanto gli manca.  
«Anche se non sono fratelli di sangue?»  
La domanda lo strappa dall’orlo di un baratro cupo e Derek non può che esserne grato. «Proprio così: per la logica del branco è come se lo fossero», replica. «Da questo punto di vista il branco di Scott è un esempio molto curioso, perché mancano i casi più comuni di legame e l’appartenenza dei membri è… ecco, è elettiva, per così dire.»  
Lo Sceriffo annuisce con aria pensierosa. «E questi membri elettivi è l’Alpha a sceglierli?»  
«A volte.» Derek si sorprende a rilassarsi appena. Nonostante il campo minato emotivo, quella conversazione è affascinante. Non gli è capitato spesso di spiegare certi concetti a un umano così interessato, così privo di pregiudizi. Quest’uomo ha soltanto voglia di capire e non si fatica a riconoscere la somiglianza fra lui e Stiles. «Il fatto è che un branco si basa fondamentalmente sulla lealtà, che non è una cosa che si può scegliere a priori. O c’è o non c’è e soprattutto deve essere a doppio senso.»  
Lo Sceriffo sfodera un mezzo ghigno soddisfatto, come se fosse seduto davanti a un criminale che ha appena fatto un passo falso e ha confessato senza neppure accorgersene. «Quindi se qualcuno è leale ai membri del branco e tutti lo considerano uno di loro, l’appartenenza diventa un fatto quasi automatico?»  
Derek ha la sensazione di essere finito dritto in trappola, peccato che non riesca proprio a capire dove sia la fregatura. «Sì, in pratica è così.»  
Il padre di Stiles si sporge in avanti e gli appoggia una mano sulla spalla. «E nonostante quello che mi hai appena spiegato, vuoi continuare a farmi credere che non sei membro del branco di Scott?»  
Derek sgrana gli occhi e arrossisce con violenza. «Io non… non è così semplice…»  
«Oh, no, Derek, è proprio semplice come sembra», ribatte l’uomo. «Perché vedi, per Stiles sei un amico alla stessa stregua di Kira, Lydia o Malia. Si fida di te e sa che sei una persona su cui può contare.»  
Derek vorrebbe tanto non fare il ragazzino undicenne al quale hanno appena fatto un complimento, ma non riesce proprio a farne a meno: sente un’onda di calore che si espande nel petto e gli sfugge un sorriso piccolo piccolo.  
«Peraltro, Stiles non è l’unico. Ti ho visto con gli altri e in particolar modo con Scott: non so cosa ti sei messo in testa», rincara, «però credimi, per quei ragazzi sei uno di loro, punto e basta.»  
Derek vorrebbe crederci così tanto che la sola idea gli toglie il respiro. Anche se volesse rispondere, non avrebbe modo di emettere un suono.  
«So che non saranno le parole di un vecchio poliziotto rompiballe a farti cambiare idea», conclude il padre di Stiles, «e invece dovresti rifletterci, figliolo. Sei tu che ti stai complicando la vita senza motivo.»  
La ricetrasmittente gracchia all’improvviso, facendo trasalire entrambi. La voce dell’agente all’ingresso giunge distorta, seppur comprensibile. «Signore, sono arrivati i fascicoli che stava aspettando, solo che il fattorino dell’Ufficio di Contea vuole la sua firma.»  
Lo Sceriffo sbuffa indispettito. «Dannati burocrati… Sono da Ted, dall’altra parte della strada, digli che sarò lì in un minuto.» Chiude la comunicazione, poi si rivolge a Derek. «Comunque, che ti piaccia o no, so che Stiles ti vuole bene e so che gli vuoi bene anche tu. A me basta questo: tutti gli amici di mio figlio meritano il mio affetto.»  
«Io… grazie, signore.» Per Derek è già una specie di miracolo l’essere riuscito ad articolare quelle tre parole.  
L’uomo si alza e gli porge la mano. «Di cosa? E piantala di chiamarmi “signore”.» Anche Derek si mette in piedi e gli offre una stretta sincera. Peccato che non si aspettasse minimamente che lo Sceriffo lo tirasse a sé per avvilupparlo in un abbraccio pieno di riconoscenza, almeno a giudicare dalle sue parole. «Grazie a te per averlo protetto.» Rivolge un cenno a Ted e se ne va a passo di carica, lasciando Derek, quasi stordito, in mezzo al locale.  
La risata del barista riecheggia nella sala vuota. «Certo che gli Stilinski hanno proprio un dono particolare per riuscire a lasciarti senza parole, eh?»  
Derek annuisce inebetito, poi si avvia verso l’uscita, bofonchiando un saluto distratto. Il barista ha ragione da vendere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La prima fanart è ispirata a questa meravigliosa [manip](http://redandbluesterek.tumblr.com/post/99147484956) di [Redandblue](http://redandbluesterek.tumblr.com/)


	7. Capitolo 7

«Okay amico, mi arrendo, basta. Alzo bandiera bianca, cedo le armi--»  
I gemiti sollevati di Kira e Malia fanno da coro al ringhio secco di Scott. «Stiles!»  
«Cosa?» La sua espressione ingenua è un capolavoro di sarcasmo.  
«Ho capito, bastava dirlo una volta sola», ribatte l’altro.  
Stiles è infastidito, si vede lontano un chilometro. «Oh, certo, era quello che volevi, no? Che mollassi per primo?»  
Scott non è disposto a concedergli l’ultima parola. «E tu smettila di fare il testone allora!»  
La voce scocciata di Lydia interrompe quel battibecco ridicolo. «Sia lodato il cielo, non ne potevo più. La prossima volta che mi tirate in mezzo alle vostre sfide a chi tiene duro più a lungo, vi cavo gli occhi», annuncia con un gesto eclatante che mette in mostra le sue unghie corte, anche se decisamente affilate. Stiles lo ha scoperto a sue spese nell’ultimo corpo a corpo con lei.  
A Derek viene da ridere e, allo stesso tempo, tira anche lui un sospiro di sollievo. Quella sessione di addestramento è stata a dir poco brutale e Lydia non si sbaglia: è colpa di Stiles, che ha insistito per andare avanti anche quando era ovvio che era arrivato alla frutta, e di Scott, che si è impuntato per fargli ammettere che non ne poteva più. Il risultato è che sono esausti, acciaccati e semi-congelati; sono nella radura davanti ai ruderi di casa Hale da almeno quattro ore e di sicuro tutti avevano programmi più accattivanti per quel sabato pomeriggio.  
«Lydia ha ragione, siete due imbecilli», commenta Malia, mentre studia con interesse la guarigione in tempo reale di un taglio sull’avambraccio, che spunta dalla manica lacerata della sua felpa. «Accidenti a quella cavolo di spada, Kira, questa era una delle mie preferite», brontola poi. «Settimana prossima vieni con me da Macy, così impari.»  
Kira, che alle parole di accusa aveva sfoderato un’espressione colpevole davvero comica, sbianca. Nessuno di loro va a fare shopping con Malia, se non è obbligato con la forza. Intanto bisogna controllarla a vista perché non litighi con i commessi e non faccia a brandelli i vestiti che prova e non le piacciono, ma in particolare bisogna impedirle fisicamente di avvicinarsi alla cassa. Non ha ancora dimestichezza con i soldi in contanti e le sue difficoltà in matematica non la aiutano a controllare l’istinto omicida che le spunta negli occhi quando deve pagare. Kira sospira rassegnata mentre le crollano le spalle. «Oh, e va bene, tanto devo andarci anch’io.»  
Lydia esita per un momento, tentata, poi scuote la testa. Nemmeno la prospettiva di un pomeriggio da Macy batte l’idea di dover fare da balia a Malia.  
Stiles e Scott ridacchiano, facile che le abbiano letto nel pensiero, e Derek si accorge che i residui di adrenalina che correvano nell’aria fino a poco prima sono evaporati del tutto. L’atmosfera si è rilassata e sta diventando più allegra, quasi spensierata, e se da un lato Derek vorrebbe richiudersi in se stesso per proteggersi dall’attrazione quasi gravitazionale del branco di Scott, dall’altra è troppo stanco per aggrapparsi a una coerenza che a volte sospetta essere un filo ottusa. «Non so voi, ma io ho bisogno di una doccia e di mangiare un quarto di bue», propone. «Andiamo da me e ordiniamo la cena?»  
I commenti estasiati degli altri, fra cui spicca il «Mio eroe!» ridicolo di Lydia e un «Oddio, sposami!» imbarazzante da parte di Stiles, gli trasmettono una sensazione avvolgente, quasi di calore fisico. «Va bene, ci vediamo al loft.» Chissà cos’è che lo spinge ad aggiungere con noncuranza «L’ultimo che arriva accompagna Kira e Malia da Macy!» un istante prima di scattare verso la macchina. L’urlo di guerra degli altri lo rincorre insieme alle risate. Non è obbligatorio essere razionali sempre e comunque, no? Derek spinge in fondo alla mente le ombre scure che lo tormentano da anni e accelera in direzione del parcheggio.

Derek ha il sospetto di aver commesso un grave errore tattico. La serata è stata piacevole, non ne passava da un pezzo una così, spesa fra risate, allegria, le docce a turno e una quantità di take away cinese sufficiente a sfamare almeno quindici persone. Il problema è che adesso sono tutti spaparanzati fra il divano, il tappeto e la poltrona e Stiles gli si è addormentato in braccio. Prima gli ha posato la testa su una spalla, poi si è rigirato e gli ha affondato il viso contro il collo e, come se non bastasse, da ultimo gli si è abbarbicato addosso con un mugugno soddisfatto. Derek si prenderebbe la faccia fra le mani se non avesse un braccio bloccato dal torace di Stiles. Il fatto che le sue dita si siano avvolte quasi spontaneamente attorno a una spalla ossuta è soltanto un dettaglio secondario, giusto? Derek ha perfino paura di respirare e si concentra sul ritmo regolare del cuore di Stiles. È una ninna nanna ipnotica che rende difficile controllare l’istinto di ricambiare l’abbraccio.  
E così Derek è lì, immobile e teso come una corda di violino, circondato dal silenzio. Sono storditi dalla fatica e dalla quintalata di Lo Mein che hanno trangugiato: Lydia dorme sulla poltrona, Malia è accoccolata sul tappeto, con un occhio chiuso e uno aperto, e Kira è seduta all’altro capo del divano, con Scott appoggiato alle sue gambe.  
È proprio Scott a scuotersi per primo e a fare lo sforzo disperato di alzarsi. «Ragazzi, mi sa che è ora di andare, è quasi l’una», mormora.  
Nessuno lo degna di una risposta, a parte Malia, che ringhia nemmeno troppo bonariamente. Lydia e Stiles continuano a dormire beati e Kira gli scocca uno sguardo speranzoso da cartone animato. «Dobbiamo proprio? Non credo di essere in grado di alzarmi», si lamenta.  
«Porta a casa Stiles», gli chiede Derek, «non sarà mai in grado di guidare, stanco com’è.»  
Scott annuisce e lo scuote con delicatezza, prendendolo per una spalla. Stiles scaccia le sue dita come se fossero una mosca molesta e si abbarbica a Derek ancora di più. Scott scuote la testa, rassegnato. Si avvicina e passa una mano sotto le ginocchia di Stiles, mentre con l’altra cerca di attirarlo verso di sé.  
Derek deve mordersi un labbro a sangue per non ringhiare quando Scott cerca di portargli via Stiles dalle braccia, però capisce bene anche da solo che è una reazione cretina e inutile. È a questo punto che l’espressione di Stiles si fa sofferente: ha la fronte aggrotta e le labbra all’ingiù e soprattutto gli sfugge un gemito quasi straziato che blocca Scott sul posto.  
«Piantala, Scott», borbotta Lydia senza sollevare le palpebre, «non vedi che è tranquillo? Lascialo dormire lì dov’è.»  
Scott sbarra gli occhi e in viso gli spunta il sorriso di chi ha appena avuto un’illuminazione. Risistema il corpo di Stiles addosso a Derek e si volta verso Lydia. «Oddio, come ho fatto a non pensarci? Sei un genio, Lydia!» esclama senza alzare la voce.  
«Lo so», lo rimbecca lei.  
Derek è piuttosto perplesso, dev’essergli sfuggito qualcosa. «Di che diavolo stai parlando?» chiede a Scott, cercando di ignorare il suo lupo interiore, ben soddisfatto perché Stiles è ancora stretto a lui.  
Scott li osserva per un attimo, con la testa inclinata di lato. «Non ci avevo mai pensato, ma forse Stiles potrebbe dormire meglio insieme a noi», spiega. «Di solito non passa una notte senza incubi e suo padre mi ha detto che ha sempre il sonno agitato. Guardalo adesso, invece! Si vede proprio che è sereno.»  
Derek non sa in che modo prendere quella faccenda. Da un lato ha tutto il senso del mondo e vorrebbe prendersi a sberle per non averci pensato prima. Dall’altro l’idea che il branco di Scott passi la notte da lui lo terrorizza. Sa bene come vanno queste cose: finirebbero per dormire insieme, uno addosso all’altro, proprio come faceva la sua famiglia nelle occasioni speciali. Derek deglutisce a vuoto. E chi glielo spiega poi, al suo lupo interiore, che non deve farci l’abitudine? Sta già facendo abbastanza fatica a tenerlo a bada così, e ha soltanto Stiles spalmato addosso.  
«Guardalo, Derek», insiste Scott. «Ascolta il suo battito: in questo momento è tranquillo, magari funziona!»  
«Che male può fare tentarci?» si inserisce Kira. «Scott ha ragione, dormire con il branco potrebbe fargli bene.»  
«La piantate di blaterare?» Malia ha sempre modalità di espressione del suo pensiero un tantino brusche. «Chiudete quelle boccacce e dormite. E soprattutto lasciate dormire me.»  
Derek si lascia sfuggire un sorriso. «Se ne sei sicuro…»  
«Al cento per cento», replica Scott mentre sfila il telefono dalla tasca dei jeans. «Ehi, Sceriffo», aggiunge dopo qualche secondo, quando il padre di Stiles dall’altro capo risponde. «No, è tutto okay, non preoccuparti, siamo da Derek e Stiles si è addormentato.»  
Derek non vorrebbe origliare la conversazione, solamente che bloccare il suo senso dell’udito è di fatto impossibile.  
_«Sul serio? Sta dormendo?»_  
«Sì, come un sasso», replica Scott. «E siccome siamo stanchi morti, per stanotte pensavamo di restare qui e volevo avvisarti, così non ti preoccupi. Va bene per te?»  
_«Scott, figliolo»_ , replica lo Sceriffo con un tono divertito nella voce, _«se Stiles è al sicuro e sta riposando in pace, mi andrebbe bene che dormisse anche in cima all’Everest.»_  
I due si salutano dopo un attimo e Scott rivolge a Derek un sorriso raggiante. «Allora, come ci sistemiamo? Possiamo dormire nella stessa stanza, vero?» gli domanda. Sembra molto emozionato, forse è la prima volta che il suo branco condivide un’esperienza tanto intima quanto quella di passare la notte insieme.  
Derek è ancora a bocca aperta e non è sicuro di aver capito bene come sono arrivati a questo punto, anche se ormai è troppo tardi per i ripensamenti. «Ho un paio di materassi da campeggio di sopra, possiamo usare quelli e il materasso del mio letto. Se spostiamo il tavolino e il divano dovremmo starci tutti.»  
«Okay, ci penso io, tu non ti muovere», gli intima Scott.  
Malia si alza a fatica. «Ti do una mano», si offre.  
Anche Kira si è rimessa in piedi e gli sta chiedendo dove può trovare qualche coperta. Derek le risponde meccanicamente, e non riesce a smettere di domandarsi quando la pianterà di finire in universi paralleli a sua insaputa.  
Derek li osserva stranito mentre, nel giro di qualche minuto, Scott e Malia sistemano i materassi, Kira si occupa di coperte e lenzuola e Lydia razzia il suo cassetto delle magliette per offrire a tutti qualcosa di comodo per dormire. Il suo cuore salta un battito all’idea che ognuno di loro indossi un indumento suo. Non può fare a meno di presentire gli odori che si sovrappongono e si mescolano e sa già che la maglietta blu che Lydia ha scelto per Stiles non vedrà la lavatrice per molto, molto tempo. Si sente anche un po’ in colpa: in un momento del genere dovrebbero avere addosso i vestiti di Scott e Derek non è così convinto che a lui non dia fastidio questa specie di scavalcamento gerarchico. Almeno fino a quando Scott si piazza davanti a lui e Derek non è costretto ad alzare gli occhi. Scott gli sta sorridendo e… oh, buon Dio. Ha infilato la t-shirt verde scuro che gli ha lanciato Lydia, e già quello sarebbe sufficiente a destabilizzare Derek. Il colpo di grazia glielo dà il fatto che Scott ha in mano il borsone che contiene il casco della moto e la tuta dell’addestramento. Fruga all’interno e ne estrae una maglietta scura, pulita e stirata, che però porta la traccia del suo odore in maniera percepibile. Scott abbandona il borsone per terra, gli porge l’indumento e Derek va in tilt. Ci sono così tanti livelli di significato in quel gesto da strangolargli il respiro in gola. Scott gli rivolge un sorriso incoraggiante, ma Derek continua a osservarlo con gli occhi sbarrati e boccheggia, nell’imitazione ben riuscita di un pesce fuor d’acqua.  
«Prendila, Derek», sussurra Scott, «mi farebbe piacere.»  
Come si fa, come diavolo di un diavolo si fa a resistere alla tentazione di tornare a essere parte di un branco, almeno per una notte? Derek non ha voglia di pensare. Non importa quanto gli costerà questa trasgressione domani, stasera non vuole nient’altro, è tutto ciò a cui riesce a pensare. Balbetta un «Grazie» imbarazzato e, non appena Scott e Lydia gli sollevano Stiles di dosso per cambiargli la maglia e togliergli almeno i jeans e le scarpe, Derek ne approfitta per fuggire qualche minuto in bagno. Quando si chiude la porta alle spalle ha il respiro affannato e le guance rosse. Caso umano che non è altro… Derek si rifiuta di collegare il cervello, si lava i denti, indossa la t-shirt di Scott e quando torna dagli altri lo attende una scena inequivocabile: i ragazzi sono già sparpagliati, in maniera per nulla casuale, sui materassi sistemati alla meglio per terra. Scott, con Kira al suo fianco. Dall’altro lato uno spazio vuoto, Stiles, Lydia e Malia. Non ci vuole una laurea per capire dove deve sistemarsi lui. Derek si sfila i jeans e cerca di non pensare mentre si distende fra Stiles e Scott e si tira una delle coperte fino al mento. Basta un secondo perché Stiles gli si aggrappi addosso di nuovo nel sonno. E uno a uno, gli altri si stringono intorno a loro, un braccio di Scott attorno alle spalle di Derek, una gamba di Lydia agganciata alle caviglie di Stiles e via di quel passo, in un intrico laocoontico perfetto di lupi, umani, volpi, banshee e coyote.  
Per qualche secondo nella stanza risuonano i «Buona notte» spezzati dagli sbadigli e il frusciare delle coperte, poi, piano piano, i respiri si fanno profondi e regolari, i battiti rallentano e scende il silenzio.  
Derek è annichilito. È bombardato da talmente tanti stimoli sensoriali da sentirsi in preda alle vertigini. Il calore, gli odori, la sensazione dei corpi stretti l’uno all’altro gli fanno martellare il cuore a un ritmo forsennato. Non può trattenersi dal trasalire quando Scott gli posa una mano sulla nuca. «Rilassati», mormora in modo che possa sentirlo soltanto Derek. «E dormi, che ne hai bisogno anche tu.»  
Chissà se è il tono, il gesto o un mix di tutto quanto. Derek non ne ha idea e non gli importa: all’improvviso sente le palpebre pesanti e l’ansia che recede. Ha giusto il tempo di stringere un po’ di più Stiles a sé, attirandogli il viso contro il suo collo, prima di addormentarsi quasi di colpo.

È ancora buio pesto quando Derek apre un occhio. Dovrebbe essere disorientato, stretto com’è fra corpi che in condizioni normali _non_ dovrebbero trovarsi nel suo letto, ma la sensazione di benessere è così forte da soffocare ogni cosa. Per un attimo non è più solo, è con il branco, è esattamente dove dovrebbe essere… finché la realtà gli crolla addosso come una parete di mattoni. È un’illusione, una specie di regalo che il branco di Scott ha deciso di fargli, perché Derek non c’entra niente lì in mezzo. Resta comunque un estraneo, accolto in una famiglia perché la sua solitudine faceva pena a tutti. Ce l’aveva, un branco suo. Ce l’aveva, una famiglia. E ora non ha più nessuno e quel palliativo è amaro come il ricordo dell’odore di fumo, morte e distruzione che gli si è incollato nei polmoni e nel cuore quando ha lasciato che Kate gli portasse via il suo mondo.  
Derek non può resistere un istante di più. Si sfila dall’abbraccio di Stiles, che non si è mosso di un millimetro durante la notte, scivola fuori dalle coperte e si butta addosso qualche vestito a caso, prima di uscire sul balcone. Ci voleva tutta la sua sfiga cosmica a far sì che, dal mucchio di abiti a disposizione, abbia pescato proprio la felpa rossa di Stiles e i jeans di Scott. L’odore di branco McCall lo intossica perfino nell’aria gelida della notte e Derek non riesce a trattenere un gemito disperato. Cosa gli è saltato in mente? Lasciarsi coinvolgere in quella proposta idiota era la ricetta perfetta per farsi del male gratis e questi sono i risultati. Sarebbe disposto a dare un braccio pur di far smettere il dolore sordo che gli lacera il petto. È in momenti simili che la fragilità di un corpo umano, che può essere spezzato in un soffio, gli fa invidia. La disperazione è così violenta, così velenosa che Derek sente un conato di vomito scuotergli il petto.  
La mano bollente, che riesce ancora a percepire quasi che fosse una sensazione fantasma, si stringe un’altra volta sulla sua nuca. «Derek.»  
Trattenere il singhiozzo spezzato che lo scuote dal profondo è impossibile.  
Scott lo attira a sé, schiena contro petto, e lo stritola in un abbraccio carico di ansia. «Che succede? Cos’hai?» gli chiede nel tono più rassicurante che riesce a sfoderare.  
Derek ha esaurito ogni riserva. Energie, capacità di mentire, di razionalizzare, di proteggersi. Non ha più niente. Dev’essere per quello che si ritrova, suo malgrado, a rovesciare la verità addosso a Scott, senza neppure il filtro della vergogna. L’altro lo ascolta in silenzio, fino a quando Derek conclude con l’ultima frase smozzicata. «Sentirsi parte di un branco e rendersi conto subito dopo che non era altro che una proiezione mentale… ci sono volte che vorrei strapparmi il cuore, pur di smettere di star male.»  
È lì che Scott perde la pazienza. Si scioglie dall’abbraccio e lo volta verso di sé, mentre fa un passo indietro per poterlo guardare in faccia. «Una proiezione mentale?» chiede incredulo. «Ma ci credi davvero alle stronzate che dici? Non esistono proiezioni mentali, Derek, lo vuoi capire? Esiste solamente quello che ti dice l’istinto e tu», aggiunge, piantandogli l’indice contro il petto, «sei parte di questo branco! Cacciatelo in quella testaccia!»  
Derek scuote la testa e si domanda, in tutta onestà, se è Scott che ha il cuore da Pollyanna o se, come ha suggerito lo Sceriffo, è lui che si complica la vita senza motivo. Una risposta vera non ce l’ha, a parte quella che gli suggerisce la logica: «Non sono un tuo Beta».  
«Lo so», risponde Scott sbuffando. «Spiegami una cosa, però. È soltanto una questione di orgoglio, perché in realtà _non_ vuoi esserlo? Oppure è perché non apparteniamo alla stessa famiglia? O perché non ti ho morso?»  
Derek si sfrega gli occhi con le mani, come a volersi snebbiare le idee. «Non esiste un branco senza legami di sangue, Scott», ribatte. «Il tuo è un caso a parte, sei un Alpha Naturale, ma nel resto del mondo non funziona così: il cuore di un branco è la famiglia, senza quella…» Tenergli testa sta diventando sempre più difficile. E perché, poi? È una discussione sterile, che non li porterà da nessuna parte.  
Scott, essendo Scott, non si dà per vinto. «Non è vero e lo sai benissimo anche tu: c’è anche altro. Rispondimi sinceramente», domanda poi con un’espressione d’acciaio che tradisce la sua determinazione e la sua forza d’animo. «Secondo te Kira è parte del mio branco?»  
Derek non ha bisogno di riflettere. «Certo.»  
«Malia? Lydia? Stiles?»  
«Sì, sì e sì», concede Derek. «Ma non c’entra! Loro non sono lupi e la situazione di Malia ancora più complicata. Per me è diverso!»  
Scott sbuffa, la testardaggine di Derek gli sta grattando sui nervi, si vede. «Non è diverso un bel niente!» esclama. «Non ho morso nessuno di loro, eppure ognuna di quelle persone è parte del mio branco. Me lo hai spiegato proprio tu, è una questione di lealtà, di amore l'uno per l'altro, di affetto, di desiderio di proteggerci a vicenda», butta fuori senza riprendere fiato. «Pensi che non sappia quello che hai raccontato a Ethan e Aiden?»  
Derek è ammutolito, non che a Scott interessi. Ormai è lanciato e non si fermerà finché non avrà finito il discorso che ha in mente.  
«La realtà dei fatti è che abbiamo _scelto_ di esser parte della stessa famiglia! Lo abbiamo scelto consapevolmente, lo capisci? E, per come la vedo io, questo è ancora più importante di un legame di sangue.»  
Derek prova a interromperlo. «Come puoi dire una cosa del genere?» Gli trema la voce e la confusione è tale che ormai non sa più dove aggrapparsi per non farsi travolgere.  
«Lo dico perché è vero, accidenti a te! Un legame familiare ti capita, non è una tua scelta cosciente.»  
Derek lo guarda, quasi tramortito. Si sente sull’orlo di un ignoto che non capisce e non ha idea di dove finirà, se dovesse lasciarsi andare. Perfino lui non può fare a meno di riconoscere le incongruenze del suo discorso, le ipocrisie. Perché, perché la logica di Scott gli risulta così difficile da accettare, nonostante sia così meravigliosamente lineare?

Scott prende un respiro profondo e la sua voce torna tranquilla, autorevole, senza perdere però la carica di emozione. «Vorrei che fosse chiara una cosa: quelle persone là dentro», indica attraverso la finestra, «non sono subordinati, non sono _solamente_ miei Beta. Sono la mia famiglia.» Scott gli posa una mano sulla spalla e Derek non può fare a meno di fissarlo dritto negli occhi. «Vale anche per te, se lo vuoi», aggiunge, mentre le iridi gli brillano di un rosso intenso.  
Derek ne percepisce il potere di attrazione come un gancio ancorato al petto. La resistenza ottusa che continua a opporre a Scott e alla sua offerta non ha alcun senso. E allora come mai non riesce a cedere?  
«E non da adesso», aggiunge Scott, riprendendosi in un istante tutta l’attenzione di Derek. «È un pezzo che è così e lo sappiamo tutti, tranne tu perché non hai voluto accorgertene. Cosa pensi, di non meritarlo? Che sia giusto per te restare ai margini, da solo? Se è così, è un’idiozia, Derek. Ti voglio bene, come te ne vogliono tutti gli altri. Il mio branco, questo branco», conclude Scott, «è anche il tuo.»  
Derek chiude gli occhi e la voragine nera e spaventosa dell’ignoto è lì davanti a lui. Basta un passo. Derek salta.  
«Maschi», sentenzia una voce che gronda condiscendenza.  
Derek non potrebbe essere più grato a Lydia per averli interrotti: le emozioni non sono davvero il suo forte e per questa notte ne ha avuto più che abbastanza.  
«Se avete finito di discutere di stronzate, Stiles si sta agitando e non vogliamo svegliarlo», continua la ragazza.  
Derek e Scott la guardano interdetti, forse anche perché si rendono conto che lei li ha raggiunti sul balcone in maglietta e pantaloncini – i pantaloncini di chi, poi?  
Lydia inarca un sopracciglio. «Derek? Vale a dire che tocca a te intervenire.»  
La sua faccia deve lasciar trasparire fin troppo bene la perplessità, perché Lydia alza gli occhi al cielo. «Che qualcuno abbia pietà di me, devo proprio spiegarvi tutto?»  
Scott si riscuote in tempo per ribattere: «Cosa c’entro io?»  
Lydia lo falcia con un’occhiataccia e Scott chiude la bocca di scatto e fa quasi un passo indietro. «Ascoltami bene, perché te lo spiego una volta sola», sibila poi all’indirizzo di Derek. «Ognuno di noi ha un compito in questo branco. Scott è la morale, Kira l’ottimismo, Malia la forza bruta, io sono la mente e qualche volta strillo, Stiles fa ricerche e tu ti occupi di lui. Più facile di così non si può», conclude con il tono di chi è sicuro di aver vinto un dibattito per KO. Scocca uno sguardo significativo a entrambi, poi si volta in una nuvola di capelli rossi che svolazzano e torna in casa senza aggiungere altro.  
Scott esala un sospiro di sollievo che forse si è sentito perfino dentro. «A volte quella ragazza mi fa tanta, tanta paura», commenta. «Pensa se il morso di Peter avesse preso…» considera, mentre spinge Derek verso la porta.  
Derek rabbrividisce. Se Lydia fosse un lupo Alpha, non avrebbe bisogno di fare sforzi per conquistare il mondo: il mondo le offrirebbe collare e guinzaglio su un vassoio d’argento. Esita per un istante prima di rientrare e Scott lo spinge con un po’ più di decisione. «Avanti, cammina. Non vorrai mica metterti a discutere con Lydia, no?»  
Quando si avvicinano al groviglio di corpi, i loro posti sono ancora lì ad attenderli, in mezzo agli altri. In un angolo della mente Derek continua a temere di trovarsi in un sogno crudele dal quale si sveglierà con lo strazio nell’anima, eppure basta un’occhiata distratta, quasi automatica, alle sue mani. Cinque dita da una parte, cinque dita dall’altra. E il senso di branco a scaldarlo da dentro. Il tepore sotto le coperte è una gioia, dopo l’aria invernale patita sul balcone. Stiles si lamenta nel sonno al contatto con il suo naso gelato, ma gli si stringe addosso. E attorno alle spalle di nuovo il braccio di Scott, dell’Alpha. Del _suo_ Alpha.  
Per la prima volta dopo anni, Derek si sente a casa.

La luce che filtra dai finestroni del loft è quella di una tarda mattinata rischiarata dal sole pallido di dicembre. I sensi di Derek si svegliano pigramente, riemergendo dal torpore del sonno. Il calore dei corpi e delle coperte è un’aura di benessere quasi respirabile e non è mica un dettaglio il fatto che Stiles sia abbracciato a lui come a un orsacchiotto gigante. Qualcuno sta armeggiando in cucina e il profumo del caffè si somma agli odori distintivi che Derek si diverte a identificare, uno dopo l’altro. Per un lupo è piuttosto difficile descrivere quello che gli racconta il suo naso quando annusa una persona: è il riconoscimento istintivo di un insieme complesso. Malia è un odore selvatico e graffiante, stemperato da una traccia infantile, quasi di bambina. Lydia ha un sentore acido e oscuro, appena mascherato dal livello superficiale, dolciastro e quasi goloso. Anche Kira ha un nucleo intenso e aggressivo, per quanto molto più armonizzato con un odore che sa di ordine e sensibilità. Scott è luce, acciaio, tenerezza e ingenuità. L’odore di Alpha più strano e anticonvenzionale che Derek abbia mai sentito. Stiles… Stiles ha molti tratti degli altri. Lo stesso acciaio di Scott, la traccia infantile di Malia, qualcosa del nucleo aggressivo di Kira e di quello acido di Lydia. In più ci sono almeno allegria e spirito di sacrificio. Derek solleva appena la testa e inspira a fondo. Basta quello a distrarlo da suo lavoro di sciogliere e riordinare i fili dei diversi stimoli olfattivi. È un po’ come quando si osserva un’illusione ottica: con molta concentrazione si riescono a identificare le forme diverse, eppure basta distogliere l’attenzione anche solo per un attimo e l’immagine torna un groviglio incomprensibile. I fili si sono riannodati in un gomitolo complicato e bellissimo. È odore di branco al quale è mescolato anche il suo, di odore. Derek sorride e non può fare a meno di ripensare al tatuaggio di Stiles e ai nodi dell’acchiappasogni. Quanto è significativa quell’immagine…  
Scott e Lydia – sono loro che trafficano in cucina – parlottano a bassa voce. Stanno preparando la colazione e il tono delle loro voci è caldo e rilassato. Scott dev’essersi accorto che Derek è sveglio: compare nel suo campo visivo e agita la mano in segno di saluto. «Buon giorno», sussurra.  
Derek replica con un sorriso teso. Può fidarsi di ciò che si sono detti quella notte? È tutto vero? O alla luce del giorno il castello di carte crollerà?  
Scott alza gli occhi al cielo. «Devo farti parlare ancora con Lydia?» sillaba, facendo un cenno con la testa alla tazza di caffè che regge fra le dita.  
Derek esala un respiro che non si era nemmeno accorto di aver trattenuto. Scuote la testa e sussurra a sua volta «Più tardi» e richiude gli occhi. Il coro di respiri pesanti indica che Kira e Malia stanno ancora dormendo. Stiles invece sta per svegliarsi, lo si capisce dal ritmo non regolare del suo cuore e da qualche piccolo movimento delle gambe.  
La consapevolezza di dove si trova e con chi deve assalirlo d’improvviso, perché Stiles spalanca gli occhi e lo fissa con un’espressione a metà fra l’interdetto e l’inorridito. «Io non… oddio, non…» Il cuore gli accelera e Derek interviene al volo.  
«Sshh, sshh, sshh, tranquillo», mormora mentre serra la stretta delle braccia attorno al corpo teso e irrigidito. «Va tutto bene.»  
Stiles avvampa e Derek scuote la testa. «Non vergognarti, è davvero tutto okay», gli spiega. Stiles non sembra convinto, tuttavia Derek insiste. «È una delle cose più belle che ricordo della mia famiglia, sai? Nelle occasioni speciali dormivamo insieme.» Per la prima volta Derek si accorge che parlare del passato non è più come girare un coltello nella piaga. È doloroso, certo, però lascia dietro di sé quel sentore dolceamaro di un’emozione difficile, ma positiva. _Giusta_. È per quello che decide di continuare, ben consapevole che anche Scott riuscirà a sentirlo. «Per esempio quando Laura è stata scaricata dal suo primo ragazzo o quando un cuginetto umano si è rotto un braccio. Anche quando mia madre è rimasta incinta di Cora… nei momenti belli e in quelli brutti… era un modo per riaffermare la nostra unione familiare…» Derek solleva lo sguardo a incontrare gli occhi di Scott e riceve un cenno di incoraggiamento. Poi osserva Lydia e lei, curiosamente, gli rivolge un sorriso di una dolcezza insospettata. Derek riporta l’attenzione su Stiles e gli accarezza piano i capelli. «È normale, in un branco.»  
L’espressione di Stiles potrebbe illuminare tutta la stanza, da tanto che è raggiante. Derek se lo ritrova un’altra volta abbarbicato addosso e il ritmo accelerato dei loro cuori non ha niente a che fare con l’ansia, l’imbarazzo o il timore. Stiles gli affonda il viso contro il collo e Derek trasale quando registra con chiarezza un bacio lieve sulla pelle.  
Scott sta ridacchiando, Lydia sbuffa e Kira mugugna indispettita perché qualche movimento deve averle disturbato il sonno.  
Derek posa una mano sulla nuca di Stiles, per premerselo addosso ancora di più, e con l’altra comincia ad accarezzargli la schiena.  
«Derek…» La voce di Stiles è un soffio che innesca una reazione violenta nel cuore di Derek. Dalla schiena le dita scendono lungo i fianchi e si insinuano sotto la maglietta blu che Derek non vede l’ora di indossare, adesso che è carica dell’odore di Stiles. Derek cerca a tentoni il tatuaggio sulla pelle bollente e, anche se non è in grado di percepire al tatto le linee del reticolo e della stella, la scossa che gli risale lungo la mano è un segnale sufficiente.  
Non c’è niente di sessuale in quel tocco così intenso. O meglio, l’attrazione è tutta lì, sotto la superficie, che ribolle in attesa solo del momento giusto per eruttare, ma non qui, non in questo momento.  
Derek accarezza la guancia di Stiles con il naso, inspira a fondo per riempirsi i polmoni di quel profumo intossicante, poi gli scosta i capelli con la mano libera e gli posa un bacio all’angolo della bocca.  
Il cuore di Stiles assomiglia a un martello pneumatico. Gli occhi nocciola si aprono lentamente e i due restano sospesi per una lunga manciata di secondi, incantati l’uno nello sguardo dell’altro. Il bacio lieve, quasi incerto, è l’evoluzione naturale di quel piccolo stallo. Derek sospetta, in un angolo della mente che non è ancora invaso dalla sensazione di Stiles-branco-mio-casa-Stiles che lo sta avviluppando, che non sarebbero mai arrivati a questo punto se, ieri notte, Scott non lo avesse aiutato a fronteggiare le sue questioni interiori. E invece adesso che le barriere mentali di Derek sono svanite come rugiada al sole, lui e Stiles sono pronti per affrontare il passo successivo, il cambiamento della natura del loro rapporto.  
Derek schiude le labbra nello stesso momento in cui lo fa anche Stiles. Il contatto delle loro lingue è elettrico, invasivo. È una delle sensazioni più violente che Derek abbia mai sperimentato in vita sua. Le dita si serrano sul tatuaggio di Stiles, al quale sfugge un gemito piccolo piccolo.  
A quanto pare non piccolo abbastanza.  
«Ah no, eh!» ringhia Malia. «Non azzardatevi, si sente puzza di eccitazione lontano un chilometro e c’è un limite a tutto. Se cominciate a pomiciare qua in mezzo vi strappo la gola. Con i denti.»  
Il coro di risate è un concerto delizioso di cui fanno parte anche Derek e Stiles.  
«Buon Dio», commenta Lydia mentre è ancora scossa dai singhiozzi per il troppo ridere. «Ma vi insegnano queste frasi fatte alla scuola per Licantropi?»  
Derek apre un occhio e solleva la testa per guardarsi in giro. Stiles è arrossito fino ai capelli, si vede bene, per quanto abbia il viso nascosto fra il collo e la spalla di Derek. Malia li osserva con un ghigno a metà fra lo scherno e il compiacimento. L’espressione di Lydia è scherno al 100%, non ci sono dubbi, mentre li squadra dalla sua posizione di favore, appollaiata sul bancone della cucina con l’ennesima tazza di caffè in mano. Kira finge di dormire per stemperare l’imbarazzo, eppure il suo sorriso da cartone animato giapponese la tradisce. E Scott… Scott è appoggiato a una parete e lo guarda con un’aria soddisfatta, con gli occhi luccicano di un alone rosso fuoco. È un segnale che dice mille cose: _questo è il nostro branco, io sono il tuo Alpha, sei parte di noi_. Per altro, dice anche _quello è il mio migliore amico e se gli fai del male ti polverizzo_ …  
Derek è disposto ad accettare ognuno di quei significati, pur di non rinunciare a tutto ciò che quei ragazzi gli hanno appena regalato.  
Stiles gli sfrega una guancia contro il collo e Derek ne approfitta per rubargli un altro bacio rapido. Stiles si riaccoccola soddisfatto e si stringe a lui.  
Scott e Lydia hanno ragione: questo branco disfunzionale e scombinato, in cui ognuno porta il meglio di sé, è un branco per scelta, forse perfino più vero di un branco familiare. Per Derek ci vorrà un bel pezzo a fare i conti con qualcosa di così anomalo rispetto a quello che gli hanno insegnato, anche se a questo punto vale davvero la pena di seguire una strada nuova e lasciare che il passato resti, appunto, passato. Il che non vuol dire che saranno rose e fiori. I “danni” che ognuno di loro si porta dentro non verranno cancellati da un colpo di spugna, però, come ha spiegato lui stesso a Stiles, avere un branco accanto fa tutta la differenza del mondo. Per Malia e la storia della sua famiglia, per Kira e i segreti di sua madre, per Lydia e i morti che le sussurrano in un orecchio, per Scott, che è dovuto crescere in fretta e ha visto morire o sparire troppe persone, per Stiles e il suo nocciolo di oscurità in fondo al cuore, per se stesso e gli Hale che non ci sono più.  
Non sarebbe mai riuscito a capirlo senza Scott e Derek gli è grato anche per questo, oltre al fatto di avergli restituito un posto, una famiglia, un senso. È vero: ognuno ha uno spazio e un compito nel branco e il suo è prendersi cura di Stiles. Proteggerlo sarà come proteggere se stesso: se Stiles sta bene, il resto non ha importanza.  
Derek è felice.  
  
  
Fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, che emozione, siamo arrivati alla fine! Grazie a tutte le persone che hanno letto, commentato, lasciato kudos o anche solo pensato che la mia storia sia valsa il tempo di leggerla.  
> Grazie a Graffias, che ha realizzato il fanmix, a Eloriee, che ha realizzato le fanart e che è la mia insostituibile e adorata beta, grazie a Nykyo, che si è sciroppata la lettura in corso, con tanto di pacchi di angst quotidiani, insomma, grazie a tutti!   
> Spero che vi sia piaciuta e buone feste!

**Author's Note:**

> [Graffias](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Graffias/) si è occupata del [fanmix](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5344502/chapters/12340652) collegato a questa storia.  
> [Eloriee](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/) si è occupata delle [fanart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5389874/chapters/12449543) (questa pagina verrà aggiornata mano a mano, in concomitanza con la pubblicazione dei nuovi capitoli).


End file.
